The amnesic Beauty
by Kisara Hamagasaki
Summary: Emma et Rumplestiltskin sont partis à New York à la recherche de Baelfire. C'est ce qu'attendaient Regina et Cora. Privée de la protection de ce dernier, Belle reprend sa vie à Storybrooke sans se douter qu'une menace plane au-dessus de sa tête. Qui sont les amis et les ennemis ? Qui dit la vérité et qui ment ? Quel camp choisira la beauté amnésique ?
1. Prologue

**Bonjour tout le monde,**

**je suis très fière de vous présenter cette fiction qui, je l'espère, va vous faire passer bien plus vite les longues semaines qui nous attendent avant le 2x19. Pour l'occasion, je change complétement de registre : habituellement j'écris sur les mangas et les livres. Je m'essaie aussi pour la première fois au Hurt/Comfort et j'espère que les scènes où notre Belle s'interroge sauront bien retranscrire mes idées.**

**Je dédie cette fanfiction à Yakibaru qui m'a donné l'inspiration et m'a aussi fait un peu de pub sur sa fic. Si vous ne l'avez pas lue, « These are the days », je vous la recommande.**

**Je m'excuse aussi d'avance pour les éventuelles fautes de grammaire, d'orthographe ou autre qui auraient pu échapper à mon regard.**

**Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.**

* * *

**Tous les personnages, lieux ou autres ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas. La photo d'illustration non plus...  
**

* * *

**Prologue**

Cora resserra sa cape autour d'elle pour se protéger de la froideur du petit matin. Le soleil était n'était pas encore complétement levé, mais la rosée commençait à geler l'herbe du cimetière. L'hiver approchait doucement dans ce monde. La sorcière se dirigea vers la crypte aux armoiries de sa famille. Avant de refermer la porte derrière elle, Cora s'assura que personne ne l'avait suivie. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers la tombe de son défunt époux et lui adressa une brève prière silencieuse avant de déplacer l'imposant bloc de marbre sur le côté, laissant apparaître un escalier. Elle descendit les marches et traversa le miroir au fond de la pièce.

Elle apparut alors dans le refuge que sa fille avait aménagé. Il n'était pas très grand mais suffisamment confortable pour y vivre quelques temps. Elle retrouva Regina assise dans un fauteuil, le regard rivé sur une photographie. Sa fille n'avait même pas réagit à son entrée. Cora déposa son panier de provisions qu'elle venait de récupérer sur le Jolly Roger avant de s'installer sur l'accoudoir à côté de sa fille.

La photo la représentait elle et son fils tous les deux souriant à l'objectif. Cora était surprise de la précision et l'économie de temps et d'énergie qu'apportait ce monde. Cette représentation était parfaite. Le meilleur peintre du royaume n'aurait pas pu faire mieux.

- Mon cœur, dit doucement Cora. Il faudrait que tu manges un peu. Tu es très pâle. Je t'ai apporté quelques fruits de notre monde.

Cela n'eut aucune réaction sur la jeune femme. Cora la serra contre elle, lui murmurant des mots de réconfort. De tout cœur, elle voulait que sa fille soit heureuse et récupère son fils, ce jeune Henry. Il avait le prénom de son époux.

- Tu verras, dit-elle. Tu pourras reprendre Henry ainsi que te venger de Blanche Neige et d'Emma Swan. J'ai déjà conçu un plan et la première phase vient de commencer.

Cela fit réagir Regina qui releva la tête vers elle.

- Comment, demanda-t-elle.

- Notre cher ami en commun, Crochet, a créé une véritable pagaille hier. Il a décidé de s'en prendre seul à Rumplestiltskin et il est maintenant aux mains de la famille royale mais il a au moins eu le temps de faire quelque chose à notre avantage. Il a blessé cette fille que tu gardais précieusement enfermée. C'est quoi son nom ?

- Belle.

- C'est ça. En plus de blesser Belle, il lui a du même coup fait passer la limite de la ville. La pauvre enfant a perdu toute sa mémoire et surtout tous ses sentiments pour Rumple. Le pauvre était totalement dévasté. J'en ai alors profité pour glisser mon grain de sel. J'ai conclu avec lui un pacte de non-agression.

Le visage de Regina redevint lumineux et une lueur d'espoir brillait dans ses yeux. Un sourire de satisfaction s'étira sur les lèvres. Cora retrouvait enfin sa fille.

- Comment as-tu pu obtenir ça de lui ? Même quand il était de mon côté, enfermé dans la mine des nains ou même quand il était maudit, j'ai toujours eu peur qu'il se retourne contre moi et il a toujours refusé le moindre traité de ce genre.

- Tu ne le connais pas aussi bien que moi. J'ai toujours su m'y prendre avec lui. Rumple pense manipuler les gens comme personne, mais il ignore lui-même qu'il est lui aussi une marionnette et que c'est moi qui tiens toutes les ficelles.

- Et donc quel est ton plan ?

- C'est très simple. Tu vas d'abord aller voir Blanche Neige et lui raconter tout ce que j'ai fait à ce pauvre Jiminy Cricket. Cela suffira à te disculper aux yeux de la ville. Ensuite, je veux que tu te rendes auprès de cette Belle et que tu deviennes son amie.

- À quoi ça rime tout ça, demanda Regina. Pour Emma Swan ça aurait un sens, mais Belle ? Tu veux ma mort ? Rumplestiltskin ne me laissera jamais l'approcher.

- C'est là qu'intervient la première phase. Belle n'est plus sous la protection de Rumplestiltskin, elle est vulnérable. Rumple va quitter la ville dès aujourd'hui et j'ai la nette impression qu'on ne va pas le revoir de sitôt. Mais il te faut absolument te protéger de lui et pour ça, rien de tel que d'utiliser contre lui la femme qu'il aime. Fais en sorte qu'elle devienne ton bouclier humain et même le puissant Ténébreux ne pourra rien faire.

- C'est incroyable Mère.

- Et ce n'est pas tout. Il va emmener Emma Swan avec lui. Tu sais ce que ça signifie ? Les fées n'ont pas assez de poudre et les autres habitants ne maîtrisent pas la magie. La ville est sans défenses, on peut presque dire qu'elle sera d'ici peu sous notre contrôle.

Les deux femmes s'échangèrent un regard complice. L'une désirait un cœur, l'autre le pouvoir absolu.

* * *

**Je le reconnais, le prologue est un peu court. Mais ne vous inquiétez mes petits choux, les prochains chapitres seront beaucoup plus longs. Le premier chapitre arrive d'ailleurs dimanche. Les autres seront publiés ****tous les lundis et vendredis soir**** jusqu'au 21 avril sans exception, sauf dans un unique cas de force majeur: le décès de ma personne.**

**Je vous souhaite à tous un bon week-end et j'espère vous revoir dimanche.**

**Kisara Hamagasaki**


	2. Innocence - Chapitre I

**Hello dearies !**

**J'ai été agréablement surprise de voir que vous étiez nombreux à suivre ce prologue. Alors chose promise, chose due : voici le (très long) premier chapitre. N'hésitez pas à commenter, me faire part de vos impressions, bonnes ou mauvaises et de vos hypothèses. Qui sait, peut-être que l'un d'entre vous me donnera une super bonne idée ?**

**Merci à jujuouat, arisu-loveX2, Sakuraharuno24 et bien sûr Yakibaru pour vos encouragements dans les reviews et de m'avoir mise en alerte ou dans vos favoris. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira.  
**

* * *

**Innocence - Chapitre I**

Evana ne savait plus où elle en était. Il y avait un énorme vide dans ses souvenirs. Son dernier souvenir, c'était quand elle se trouvait encore à l'asile, dans sa cellule plongée dans l'obscurité. Après, il y avait comme un immense trou et elle s'était retrouvée dehors, au bord d'une route, blessée, avec un homme inquiétant aux cheveux mi- longs et au costume chic penché au-dessus d'elle. Il l'appelait Belle, mais son nom était Evana French. Tout se passait très vite, elle ne se souvenait pas de tout dans les détails si ce n'est que l'homme, rien qu'en passant sa main sur son corps, avait refermé sa blessure. Puis, il s'était jeté sur un homme étendu sur le bord de la route. Evana se souvenait particulièrement de ses yeux noirs et remplis de haine. Il allait tuer l'homme blessé avant qu'une femme blonde et un autre homme, cette fois-ci aux cheveux courts, n'interviennent et l'éloignent.

Une deuxième femme, cette fois aux cheveux courts et noirs comme l'ébène, s'était approchée d'elle. Elle était restée à ses côté jusqu'à l'arrivée d'une ambulance sur les lieux. Evana n'arrivait pas à suivre les conversations mais il n'était pas difficile de comprendre qu'un accident venait d'avoir lieu. Une voiture se trouvait dans un sale état avec un autre blessé à l'intérieur. Celui que l'homme en costume avait voulu tuer était lui aussi mal en point. Evana remarqua ses habits étranges et encore plus bizarre : un crochet à la place de la main gauche. Evana se demanda un instant s'il ne jouait pas au capitaine Crochet.

Une fois les deux blessés évacués, on l'avait fait monter dans une ambulance et emmenée à l'hôpital. Elle avait subi des examens mais les médecins n'avaient rien trouvé de grave. On lui avait dit qu'elle devrait passer la nuit à l'hôpital en observation et qu'après, elle pourrait sortir. Epuisée par toutes ces émotions, elle s'était endormie.

Alors qu'elle se trouvait entre les rêves et la réalité, elle senti une légère pression sur ses lèvres. Elle ouvrit les yeux et ne put s'empêcher d'hurler de terreur en voyant l'homme au costume penchée sur elle. Il s'était éclipsé de sa chambre tandis que des infirmiers étaient entrés en trombe. Pendant il long moment, elle avait cru d'en être débarrassée mais il était revenu plus tard avec une petite tasse. Il avait parlé doucement, avait fait des gestes lents pour ne pas l'effrayer. Puis, il lui avait mis la tasse de porcelaine entre les mains, lui assurant que c'était un talisman magique. Evana ne saurait comment l'expliquer, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir peur de cet homme. Il lui parlait de choses dont elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre. Elle sentait la panique monter à chaque fois qu'il lui demandait des efforts pour se souvenir de certains moments de leur soi-disante vie, qui par moment semblaient complétement dingue. Et il insistait de plus en plus et la peur prit le dessus sur Evana. Elle lança la tasse de toutes ses forces. Elle ne voulait plus entendre parler de magie. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était que cet homme lui fiche la paix. L'homme s'en alla ensuite, la laissant seule jusqu'au petit matin quand un infirmier lui apporta un plateau pour le petit-déjeuner.

Plus tard dans la matinée, une femme était venue la voir. Elle disait s'appeler Ruby et qu'elles étaient amies. Evana voulait bien la croire même si elle n'en avait plus le moindre souvenir. Elle avait l'air très gentille et avait un beau sourire. Elle avait répondu à toutes les questions qu'elle posa et comprit plusieurs choses : elle se trouvait dans la ville de Storybrooke, chose qu'elle ignorait quand elle était à l'asile et à ce propos, elle avait été ravie d'apprendre qu'elle n'avait plus besoin d'y retourner. Sa vie se passait dehors.

Peu avant midi, le médecin, un certain Dr Whale, l'autorisa enfin à sortir avec la promesse de revenir si elle ne se sentait pas bien et un rendez-vous pour dans trois jours. Avec Ruby elle découvrit, ou redécouvrit la ville. Son désignait diverses boutiques ou maison où se trouvaient des proches qui pourraient aussi l'aider. Evana n'aurait jamais cru avoir tant d'amis et elle était de plus en plus curieuse de savoir ce qui l'attendait dans cette vie. Malgré la perte de ses souvenirs, elle arrivait à sourire avec la jeune femme. Mais cela ne dura pas. Alors qu'elles traversaient la route pour rejoindre la bibliothèque, Evana revit l'homme au costume assis dans une voiture noir, à côté d'une jeune femme blonde. Il ne la quittait pas des yeux aussi sombres que sa voiture et cela lui faisait peur. Ruby l'appela et elle détacha son regard de cet homme en espérant ne pas le revoir de sitôt. Quelques instants après, la voiture démarra et s'éloigna.

- Tout va bien, s'inquiéta Ruby.

- Oui… peut-être. Qui est cet homme dans la voiture noire ?

- C'est M. Gold. Il a beaucoup de fonctions ici. C'est à la fois l'antiquaire, l'avocat et le propriétaire de toute la ville. Quelque chose t'es revenu ?

- Non, mais cet homme me fait peur. Il y a comme quelque chose de mauvais en lui.

- Eh bien, tu ne le reverras pas pendant un moment. Là, il vient de partir en voyage avec Emma, notre shérif. Ils ne seront pas là pendant plusieurs jours. Allez viens, allons voir l'endroit où tu travailles.

-oOo-

Ruby était très inquiète pour son amie depuis qu'elle avait recroisé Gold. Elle la voyait jeter des regards paniqués dans toutes les directions comme si elle était un lapin sentant le danger. Comment allait-elle aborder la question de la magie ? Elle savait qu'elle devait le lui dire mais en voyant ses réactions, elle n'arrivait pas à trouver les mots.

La louve allait emmener Belle à la bibliothèque quand on l'appela. Elle se retourna et vit David courir dans sa direction.

- J'ai besoin de toi, dit-il précipitamment. Il s'est passé quelque chose à la boutique de Gold.

La jeune femme se retourna vers son amie. Elle l'avait sentie se braquer à l'entente de ce nom. Belle n'était visiblement pas prête à entendre parler de lui, de magie ou de toute autre chose s'y rapportant. Pourtant, ça avait l'air très important pour que le prince demande son aide mais elle ne pouvait pas non plus laisser son amie seule dehors. Ruby opta alors pour un compromis :

- Evana, je dois aller aider l'adjoint Nolan. Ça risque de prendre du temps et tu t'ennuierais. Je propose que tu m'attendes au restaurant là-bas. C'est le Granny's, le restau de ma grand-mère. Je t'y rejoindrai dès que j'aurai fini et on reprendra la visite. Ça te va ?

- Tu travailles avec les autorités, demanda Evana.

- En quelque sorte. J'ai comme qui dirait un flair infaillible.

- D'accord, dit finalement la jeune amnésique. Bon travail adjoint Nolan.

- Merci et appelle-moi David. Ici, on nous appelle tous par nos prénoms.

- D'accord, alors bon travail David.

Ruby observa son amie se diriger vers le Granny's et se retourna vers Charmant quand elle fut assurée que Belle était bien entrée dans le bar. David l'emmena alors jusqu'à la boutique d'antiquité et la louve fut horriblement surprise du décor qui se tenait devant elle.

Les vitres étaient toutes brisées sans exception, la porte se balançait sur un seul gond au rythme du vent, l'enseigne électrique de la boutique avait explosé et les débris de verre et de néons étaient répandus sur le sol. De l'extérieur, on aurait dit que cette petite boutique venait de subir l'assaut violent d'un ouragan.

- Et c'est encore pire à l'intérieur, la prévint David.

La jeune femme entra. Elle n'était pas souvent entrée dans la boutique de Rumplestiltskin mais elle se souvenait toujours des petits objets disposés un peu partout dans la pièce et parfaitement entretenus par leur propriétaire. Aujourd'hui, tout était différent. Les livres, les services de porcelaine et tout ce qui se trouvait dans cette boutique étaient brisés en mille morceaux et jonchaient le sol. Les vitrines de verre n'avaient, elles non plus, échappé au traitement. Le vieux rideau qui servait à séparer la boutique du bureau de Gold était arraché. Ruby s'avança dans l'arrière-boutique et constata les mêmes dégâts. Les meubles étaient retournés et brisés aussi. Même le rouet de Rumplestiltskin avait subi le même sort.

- Est-ce que tu arriverais à déterminer qui a fait ça, demanda David.

Ruby utilisa son flair surdéveloppé pour humer les différentes odeurs. Elle n'en sentait que trois : la sienne, celle de David et celle un peu moins récente de Rumplestiltskin. Elle fit part de ses informations à David et retourna dans la boutique humer d'éventuelles autres odeurs.

- Je ne sens que celle de Rumplestiltskin ici, dit-elle en se déplaçant lentement dans la pièce et faisant attention où elle posait les pieds.

- Cela veut dire que c'est lui qui a fait ça, raisonna Charmant. La question qui se pose maintenant est de savoir pourquoi il a détruit sa propre boutique.

- Il faudra lui poser la question quand il reviendra.

- S'il revient, sa maison est dans le même état. J'ai déjà fouillé chez lui. Il a tout laissé sur place, même ses effets personnels. Il a juste pris des vêtements pour quelques jours si j'en crois les cintres vides dans ses armoires.

- Mon Dieu, fit Ruby. Je crois que c'est à cause de Belle, je crois qu'il a perdu tout espoir de lui rendre la mémoire et a préféré quitter la ville.

- Tu as raison. Comment vivre auprès de la personne qu'on aime le plus au monde alors qu'on est pour elle un étranger ?

David se remémora un instant cette même situation quand Blanche avait décidé de boire une potion pour l'effacer de sa vie. La voir dans cet état-là lui avait fait mal au cœur. De tous les habitants de cette ville, il devait être celui qui comprenait le mieux le cœur de cette personne aux mille facettes qu'était Rumplestiltskin. En le voyant demander de l'aide pour retrouver Belle quelques semaines plus tôt, David avait tout de suite fait le lien entre le Ténébreux et cette personne qui lui avait fait ressentir ce « bref rayon de soleil entouré par un océan de ténèbres ». David décida alors qu'il ferait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour que Rumplestiltskin ait lui aussi sa fin heureuse. Mais c'était là une idée qu'il devait mettre de côté pour le moment. Il avait une ville entière à gérer, deux sorcières à retrouver et un étranger à surveiller.

Il s'apprêtait à sortir de la boutique, suivi de près par Ruby quand la jeune femme s'immobilisa et se retourna vers les restes d'un vieux globe en verre.

- Il y a une autre odeur ici, dit-elle. Je sens un parfum de femme et… du sel marin ?

- Ça doit être celle de Belle. C'est au port qu'elle a retrouvé Archie.

- Non, elle est différente. Dis-moi David, quelles sont les probabilités pour qu'une personne qui porte l'odeur de la mer vienne voir Rumplestiltskin avant qu'il ne détruise sa boutique ?

David ne répondit pas. Ils pensaient tous les deux à la même personne. Une femme qui porte l'odeur de la mer parce qu'elle est venue avec un pirate par exemple. Cora.

- Tu crois que tu arriverais à retrouver sa trace, demanda David.

-oOo-

Evana avait trouvé sans problème le restaurant dont parlait Ruby et avait fait connaissance avec Mme Lucas. Elle avait tout de suite trouvé la vieille dame gentille et attachante. Elle lui avait même offert un soda, lui assurant qu'elle venait souvent ici avant sa perte de mémoire.

Ruby mettait un temps fou à revenir, songea Evana. La patronne lui avait déjà resservit deux fois son verre et lui avait offert un hamburger malgré les protestations de la jeune femme à vouloir payer ses consommations.

- Laisse donc, fit la grand-mère. C'est pour toutes les fois où ta gentillesse et tes jolis sourires ont égaillé cet établissement.

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit dans un tintement de clochette. Evana se retourna espérant que cette fois c'était Ruby. Encore une fois, elle fut déçue. C'était une splendide femme aux cheveux noirs mi longs qui venait d'entrer. Evana la trouva tout de suite époustouflante dans son tailleur strict et ses escarpins vertigineux.

Elle balaya toute la salle de ses yeux sombre avant de croiser ceux d'Evana. Puis un sourire lumineux s'étira sur ses lèvres. La jeune fille était comme hypnotisée par la nouvelle venue. Elle ne remarqua même pas que plusieurs clients venaient de sortir précipitamment et Mme Lucas jeter un regard noir à la femme.

L'inconnue s'avança jusqu'à la table d'Evana et prit place en face d'elle.

- Bonjour Evana, dit-elle d'une voix douce. Je suis contente de voir que tu es sortie de l'hôpital.

- Merci beaucoup, mais je dois vous prévenir que…

- Tu as perdu la mémoire, coupa la femme. Je sais, les nouvelles vont très vites, le désavantage avec les petites villes comme Storybrooke.

La femme eut un petit rire cristallin et Evana ne peut s'empêcher de rire à son tour.

- Je suis désolée, fit la femme. J'ai oublié de me présenter… encore une fois. Je suis Regina Mills, anciennement le maire de la ville. Et plus actuellement un membre du conseil gestionnaire des fonds.

- Enchantée, fit la jeune femme. Mais c'est étrange, quand j'ai fait le tour de la ville avec Ruby, elle ne m'a pas parlé une seule fois de vous.

Régina eut un petit rire. Mme Lucas vint à leur table et prit la commande de Regina sèchement. Quand elle fut retournée derrière le bar, Regina reprit la parole.

- Les habitants ici ne me voient pas d'un très bon œil depuis quelques temps. Une affaire qui a mal tourné et me voilà comme aujourd'hui. Mais toi Evana, tu m'as toujours soutenue, même quand tu étais dans l'asile. Tu ne te souviens pas ? Je passais souvent te voir.

Regina se pencha en avant et glissa une des mèches châtain de la jeune femme derrière son oreille pour dégager son front. Mais ni cette dernière, ni la veuve Lucas ou tout autre client du restaurant ne vit la légère aura violette qui avait entouré un bref instant la main de Regina. Les souvenirs d'Evana s'éclaircirent un peu. Elle se souvenait de l'asile, mais pas la manière dont elle était entrée, ni comment elle en était sortie. Mais elle se souvenait maintenant de Regina qui passait la voir toutes les semaines. Elle lui parlait de sa vie de tous les jours, de son fils Henry, des projets qu'elle avait pour la ville. Mais aussi de ses problèmes avec Emma Swan, la mère biologique d'Henry qui avait refait surface. Emma. Ce nom lui disait quelque chose. C'était la femme blonde qui était partie avec M. Gold. Celle que Ruby avait présentée comme étant le shérif de la ville.

Evana allait prendre la parole, mais Regina se leva rapidement.

- Je dois y aller, dit-elle. J'ai laissé un chausson aux pommes au four. J'étais simplement sortie faire des courses quand je t'ai aperçue. Tu ne m'en veux pas ?

- Non pas du tout. Vas-y avant que tout ne soit brûlé.

- Tu es un amour Evana. Quand tu te serras à nouveau réhabituée à la vie ici, ça te dirait de venir dîner à la maison un de ces jours ? Je fais des lasagnes à en tomber raide.

- Ce serait avec plaisir.

Regina paya sa consommation et sorti rapidement du Granny's sous l'œil sévère de la patronne. Evana se retrouva alors à nouveau seule. Elle regarda par la fenêtre et s'apperçut que le soleil était déjà couché. La jeune femme songea à partir à la recherche de Ruby quand cette dernière entra à son tour dans l'établissement.

- Désolée, fit la serveuse en retirant son manteau. David m'a retenue plus longtemps que je ne croyais.

- J'espère que ce n'était pas trop grave à… la boutique de M. Gold.

- Non. Ce sont juste des jeunes qui ont profité de son absence pour vandaliser son magasin. Ils ont cassé les vitres et plusieurs objets. Le seul ennui, c'est que Gold est en voyage pour affaires et qu'il ne peut pas rentrer pour le moment.

- J'espère que David retrouvera rapidement ceux qui ont fait ça.

- Je l'espère moi aussi. Bon, il est trop tard maintenant pour voir le reste de la ville. Je vais t'emmener chez Mary Margaret.

- Qui est-ce, demanda Evana.

- La personne chez qui tu vas dormir quelques temps. Le docteur Whale t'avait bien dit de ne pas rester trop seule jusqu'au prochain contrôle et je suis de service de nuit toute la semaine. Mary Margaret est une amie commune et la femme de David. Tu vas voir, elle est très gentille et s'occupera bien de toi. Tu ne te souviens pas d'elle ? Elle était sur place lors de l'accident d'hier.

Un éclair fusa dans l'esprit d'Evana. Elle s'en souvenait maintenant : la femme aux cheveux noirs coupés courts. C'est vrai que sur le moment, elle lui avait parue très douce. Elle suivit alors Ruby jusqu'à un immeuble pas très loin du Granny's et lui désigna l'appartement numéro trois. Avant même de passer la porte, Evana pouvait sentir une odeur alléchante de cuisine.

La serveuse frappa à la porte qui s'ouvrit après un « un instant s'il vous plaît ». Comme Evana l'avait deviné, il s'agissait bien de cette femme. Un grand sourire s'illumina quand elle vit ses visiteuses.

- Entrez, fit-elle en leur laissant le passage. J'ai fait des spaghettis avec de la sauce bolognaise. Tu restes manger Ruby ?

- Non, désolée. Je suis presque en retard pour le service et tu connais ma grand-mère. Une prochaine fois peut-être ?

Ruby souhaita une bonne soirée à Evana avant de retourner au Granny's. La jeune femme détailla alors l'appartement de Mary Margaret. Il était à la fois sobre mais avec une ambiance très chaleureuse. La table était déjà mise avec le couvert pour quatre personnes.

- David ne va pas tarder à rentrer, dit l'enseignante. En attendant, mets-toi à l'aise.

- C'est très gentil de votre part et à David aussi de m'accueillir chez vous. J'aimerai bien vous aider si vous avez quelque chose pour moi.

À cet instant-là, un petit garçon âgé d'une dizaine d'années entra descendit d'un escalier de fer, un gros livre sous le bras.

- Salut, fit-il. Je suis Henry, le fils d'Emma.

- Enchantée de te connaître Henry. Dis-moi, c'est un beau livre que tu as.

- Ouais, et il est magique.

Evana se laissa emportée par Henry dans le coin salle à manger. Elle entra dans son jeu et lui laissa raconter l'histoire et lire un passage, mais son esprit était ailleurs. Elle avait reconnu Henry. C'était le fils de Regina. Elle lui avait montré des photos de lui quand elle était encore à l'asile. La jeune femme se demandait pourquoi il était ici et non avec sa mère. Son attention fut attirée par une photo encadrée sur une étagère. Elle représentait Mary Margaret avec Emma Swan. Elles avaient l'air très proches.

- Eh tu écoutes, demanda Henry, la tirant de ses pensées.

- Oui, oui. Tu disais que le chasseur a versé une larme devant la pureté de Blanche Neige et a ainsi décidé de l'épargner.

Evana décida de poser la question à Regina dès qu'elle la reverrait. Elle ne voulait pas s'immiscer dans les affaires de Mary Margaret surtout que, contrairement à Ruby et Regina, elles avaient l'air de moins se connaître. La jeune femme se consacra alors entièrement à Henry et admira sa capacité à lire des passages très difficiles pour un enfant de son âge.

L'histoire en elle-même était très captivante et Evana avait hâte de découvrir la suite. Alors qu'ils en étaient au passage où Blanche Neige, devenue une voleuse, rencontra le prince charmant, l'adjoint David fit son entrée. Ils passèrent alors à table et mangèrent joyeusement. David racontant sa journée et Henry la sienne. La jeune femme fut étonnée d'apprendre que Mary Margaret était l'institutrice d'Henry en plus de vivre avec lui.

Après le repas, elle aida à débarrasser la table et faire la vaisselle malgré les protestations de la jeune institutrice. Puis, elle découvrit sa chambre – celle d'Emma mais elle pouvait l'utiliser jusqu'à son retour – avait dit Henry. Fatiguée de sa longue journée, Evana s'endormit rapidement.

-oOo-

Belle avait été très fatiguée par sa journée avec Ruby. Blanche ne s'en inquiéta pas. La journée avait été riche en découvertes pour elle. Alors qu'elle terminait de faire un peu de rangement, elle observa sa famille. David et Henry s'étaient regroupés près du téléphone et attendaient avec une impatience perceptible l'appel d'Emma. Blanche avait autorisé Henry à veiller un peu plus tard pour l'occasion. Ils ignoraient quand elle trouverait le temps d'appeler. Rumplestiltskin était capable de l'emmener de l'autre côté du monde. La jeune reine était sereine. Sa fille était capable de se débrouiller dans n'importe quelle situation. Elle s'inquiétait beaucoup plus pour Belle. Si ce que son époux lui avait raconté était vrai, Rumplestiltskin n'allait jamais revenir à Storybrooke. Que deviendrait-elle alors ? Elle et David avaient donné leur promesse de prendre soin d'elle jusqu'à leur retour. Mais si Gold ne revenait pas, que faire de Belle ? Ils ne pouvaient la garder éternellement chez eux.

Vers 22 heures le téléphone se mit à sonner. Henry décrocha à la vitesse de l'éclair et lui posa des milliers de questions, s'arrêtant seulement pour écouter les réponses.

- Elle va bien, dit-il à ses grands-parents. Et vous savez quoi ? Elle est à New York ! Et dans un hôtel cinq étoiles en plus !

Blanche était d'une certaine manière soulagée. Elle avait beau se dire qu'Emma était forte et indépendante, elle n'avait jamais été séparée d'elle aussi longtemps et elle espérait qu'elle reviendrait très vite.

Après avoir promis à sa mère qu'il irait à l'école le lendemain, il passa le combiné à sa grand-mère et monta se coucher.

- Salut Emma, fit-elle. Tout c'est bien passé ?

_- Oui. Très bien. Gold a réussi à trouver un superbe hôtel. Là, je pense que nous sommes tous les deux fatigués. Nous commencerons les recherches dès demain._

- Et est-ce qu'il est dans son état normal ? Il n'avait pas un comportement étrange avec toi ?

_- Non. Il est comme d'habitude. Pourquoi ? Il s'est passé quelque chose ?_

- David a vu sa maison et sa boutique complétement ravagée peu après votre départ. Avec Ruby, ils ont pu déterminer que c'était lui qui avait tout détruit.

_- Ouah, euh… Attends un instant… Gold ? C'est vrai que vous avez détruit votre boutique ?_

_- En effet_, entendit Blanche à l'autre bout de la ligne.

_- Mais pourquoi_, demanda Emma.

La jeune reine entendit le téléphone changer de main et la voix de Rumplestiltskin résonna sèchement dans l'appareil :

_- Il n'y a plus rien qui me retient à Storybrooke et je n'ai pas l'intention d'y revenir. Bonne nuit._

Puis, il lui raccrocha au nez. Blanche n'avait même pas eu le temps de répliquer. La jeune femme resta bouche bée, le combiné toujours dans la main. David s'approcha doucement d'elle et lui demanda ce qu'il lui arrivait.

- Gold doit vraiment aller très mal. Tu te rends compte qu'il vient de me dire « bonne nuit » ?

* * *

**Alors vos impressions ? L'histoire se met gentiment en route tout, comme le plan de Cora.**

**Je vous donne rendez-vous pour le chapitre 2 vendredi soir. J'espère que vous arriverez à tenir jusque là.**

**Gros bisous et je vous souhaite une bonne fête de Pâques !**

**Kisara Hamagasaki**


	3. Innocence - Chapitre II

**Hello dearies !**

**J'ai été très contente de voir que mon petit passage avec Gold a fait son effet. J'ai longuement hésité à le mettre. Les raisons du pourquoi Rumple ne souhaite plus revenir vous seront expliquées plus tard et aussi, petits veinards, je prépare une fic en parallèle à « The amnesic Beauty » qui sera concentrée sur Rumple et Emma. Pour l'instant, je ne prévois aucune date de publication pour le moment, mais ce sera sûrement dès que celle-ci sera finie (de quoi faire patienter en attendant la venue de la saison 3 maintenant qu'il y a eu confirmation).**

**Est-ce que vous êtes tous comme moi : choqués de découvrir le nom que les producteurs ont donné à Belle ? Lacey. Honnêtement, cela me fait penser à cette vieille série que je regardais quand j'étais toute gamine : Lassie. Je ne pense pas que vous connaissez ce chien colley qui vivait des aventures avec ses maîtres dans les années 70. Ne vous faites pas des idées, je n'ai que 21 ans^^. J'ai juste connu les derniers moments de la série.**

**Le nom Evana était celui utilisé sur Wikipédia avant la grande révélation. Je le trouve bien mieux et plus poétique.**

**Un grand merci à Yakibaru, Sakuraharuno24, arisu-loveX2, Katerina, GilmoreGossip, laulau83 et asalia !**

* * *

**Réponse aux reviews des guests :**

**Katerina : **Merci, je suis contente que tu aimes. Ça fait toujours plaisir de recevoir ces petits commentaires. Bisous !

* * *

**Innocence - Chapitre II**

Evana se réveilla péniblement après la nuit qu'elle avait passée. Les cauchemars s'étaient faits nombreux et elle s'était plusieurs fois réveillée en sursaut. Le réveil digital annonçait six heures et demie et la jeune femme décida de s'habiller et de descendre au salon malgré l'heure matinale. Elle fut surprise de constater que Mary Margaret et David étaient déjà debout. Ils étaient en train de discuter et ne l'avaient pas entendue. Evana allait retourner discrètement dans sa chambre quand elle entendit le nom « Belle » dans la conversation.

- … cette histoire m'inquiète, Blanche, disait David. Après que Belle ait retrouvé Archie, Regina vient ici pour voir Emma, puis elle tourne autour de Belle. Je la soupçonne de préparer quelque chose. Tu as vu la tête qu'elle a fait quand tu lui as annoncé qu'elle était partie avec Gold, c'est comme si elle le savait déjà mais qu'elle feintait la surprise.

- Moi aussi que suis inquiète. Elle disait qu'elle savait que c'était Cora alors que nous-même l'avons appris que plus tard.

- Tu penses qu'elle a revu sa mère ?

- Je ne sais pas. Cora est très manipulatrice et ne reculera devant rien pour avoir ce qu'elle cherche et je crois qu'éloigner Rumplestiltskin et Emma faisait partie de ses plans… et ça a marché. David, il ne veut même plus revoir la femme qu'il aime. Il ne reviendra jamais. Qu'allons-nous faire d'elle ?

- Je cherche, mais avant cela , il faut retrouver Cora pour qu'on puisse se protéger. Je dois y aller maintenant. Je vais passer au Granny's m'assurer que tout va bien pour Ruby avant d'aller au commissariat.

- C'est vrai que ça commence demain soir. Fais attention à toi Charmant.

David embrassa tendrement sa femme avant de prendre sa veste et de sortir silencieusement. Evana attendit encore quelques instants avant de se montrer. Mary Margaret était accoudée au plan de travail et buvait doucement un café.

- Bonjour Evana, fit-elle en souriant. Tu es très matinale dis-moi. Tu as bien dormi ?

- Non pas très bien, avoua-t-elle. C'est tout nouveau pour moi, alors j'ai du mal à m'y faire. J'ai entendu du bruit, alors je suis descendue.

- C'est David qui vient de partir. On l'a appelé tôt au commissariat et il a dû partir rapidement. Désolée, on aurait dû faire plus doucement.

- Ce n'est rien. Mais j'ai une question à te poser : j'ai cru vous entendre vous appeler Blanche et Charmant. Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ?

Evana observa attentivement la réaction de Mary Margaret. Elle pourrait ainsi comprendre pourquoi tout le monde l'appelait Belle. Et elle eut raison. Le visage de l'institutrice pâlit un bref instant avant qu'elle se reprenne :

- Ce sont des surnoms entre nous. Ça remonte à loin, quand nous étions encore enfant. Nous avions joué le conte de Blanche Neige ensemble. Lui dans le rôle du prince et moi dans celui de la princesse. Quand nous avons commencé à sortir ensemble, son père n'était n'approuvait pas vraiment. Alors nous nous sommes fait un langage codé et nos surnoms étaient Blanche et Charmant en souvenir de notre pièce.

L'histoire aurait pu paraître plausible et Evana n'en aurait vu que du feu si elle n'avait pas pâlit avant. Maintenant elle en était certaine, il y avait quelque chose de louche. Peut-être même était-ce à cause de ça qu'elle avait perdu la mémoire ?

Vers sept heures, Henry se réveilla à son tour et descendit à la cuisine, vêtu d'un uniforme scolaire aux armoiries de Storybrooke. Mary Margaret l'informa qu'elle et Henry devaient partir pour l'école mais que Ruby devait venir la chercher dans un moment pour l'emmener à la bibliothèque. Elle lui avait aussi laissé une clé comme ça, elle pouvait rentrer quand ça lui chantait.

- Je te laisse le livre, dit Henry en déposant le bouquin sur la table. Comme ça, tu pourras lire la suite.

Evana regarda l'adulte et l'enfant partir ensemble et se retrouva seule dans l'appartement. Elle prit le livre et l'emmena dans sa chambre pour lire plus à son aise. Elle dévora littéralement l'ouvrage. Le livre ne parlait pas seulement de Blanche Neige mais aussi de tous les autres personnages de contes de fées. Elle pouvait découvrir leur histoire qui parfois différait un peu de ce qu'elle connaissait déjà, mais l'auteur avait tout organisé pour que le récit soit fluide. C'était tellement fascinant qu'elle devait absolument savoir ce que lui réservait la suite, à tel point qu'elle fut agacée un léger instant quand la sonnette retentit aux alentours de neuf heures, annonçant l'arrivée de Ruby.

- Salut, fit la serveuse. Désolée d'arriver si tard, mais il y avait du monde et on a dû fermer le restaurant très tôt ce matin. Alors prête pour la suite ?

Belle acquiesça et elle suivit son amie dans la rue. La bibliothèque se trouvait à quelques rues du Granny's, juste en dessous de la vieille horloge. Evana prit le porte clé qu'elle avait dans ses affaires avant de perdre la mémoire et inspira un bon coup. Peut-être obtiendrait-elle enfin des réponses à ses questions. Elle enfonça la clé dans la serrure et au bout d'un demi-tour, elle entendit le bruit du déverrouillage et poussa la double porte.

La bibliothèque était magnifique, petite mais sublime. Pour elle qui aimait tellement les livres, c'était comme un petit paradis. Evana déambula entre les rayons, lut certains titres sur les tranchées.

- C'est magnifique, s'exclama-elle. C'est vraiment moi qui travaille ici ?

- Oui, répondit Ruby le sourire aux lèvres. Et attends de voir ton appartement. Tu vas en rester bouche bée.

- Ne me dis rien, laisse-moi deviner. J'ai plein de livres partout jusque dans les toilettes ?

- C'est presque ça, dit la serveuse en ouvrant une porte dérobée derrière l'accueil. Bienvenue chez toi.

Evana s'avança vers la porte. Elle dissimulait un escalier raide qui montait à l'étage du dessus. La jeune femme gravit les marches et ouvrit la porte du haut et n'en crut pas ses yeux : il y avait là une pièce joliment meublée avec une petite cuisine dans un coin, une table au centre pour deux ou trois personnes, un canapé dans un coin en face d'une télévision installée sur un buffet. Les murs de bois étaient peints en blanc. Une fenêtre donnait une superbe vue sur toute la rue principale et un escalier en fer forgé montait en colimaçon vers l'étage au-dessus. Aux anges, Evana se retourna vers son amie.

- Je vis ici ?

- Oui.

- Au-dessus de la bibliothèque ?

- C'est ta bibliothèque Evana. C'est toi qui la gère entièrement.

- C'est pas vrai. C'est encore mieux que dans mes rêves.

La jeune femme avait le cœur qui battait à plus de cent à l'heure. Elle dut s'asseoir un moment pour reprendre le contrôle. L'appartement était encore un peu vide, remarqua-t-elle. Peut-être venait-elle de s'y installer ?

Remise de ses émotions, elle se releva et se dirigea vers l'escalier de fer et le gravit. Elle ne s'était absolument pas attendue à ce qui l'attendait aussi fut-elle encore plus surprise qu'avant. Elle se trouvait littéralement dans le clocher. La pièce était hexagonale et immense. Le lit double dans un coin ne remplissait même pas la moitié de la pièce. Un fauteuil confortable était installé près d'une des trois fenêtres de la pièce. Evana s'y assit et se senti immédiatement à l'aise. Un vase orné d'une unique rose rouge était posé sur le rebord de la fenêtre à côté d'un livre : « Le tour du monde en 80 jours » de Jules Verne, lut-elle sur la couverture. Sûrement le dernier qu'elle avait lu la dernière fois qu'elle avait mis les pieds ici. Evana s'intéressa alors à la rose. Ses pétales étaient encore frais et elle dégageait une délicieuse odeur. Un sentiment de nostalgie l'envahit, mais elle ne savait pas à quoi il était dû.

-oOo-

Ruby la rejoignit à son tour et se plaça à côté d'elle et observa la vue offerte par la fenêtre. Evana n'y avait pas fait attention, mais Belle avait spécialement choisi cet endroit car d'ici, elle pouvait voir la boutique d'antiquité de M. Gold. Elle se trouvait assez loin dans la rue, mais les yeux de loups de la serveuse pouvaient voir le ruban jaune de sécurité qui entourait le magasin ainsi que les restes de l'enseigne.

- Quelque chose te revient, demanda-t-elle.

- Non. Toujours rien mis à part que j'aime les livres et que j'adore cet endroit. Ça fait combien de temps que je vis ici ?

- Seulement deux semaines. Normalement, tu allais rouvrir la bibliothèque aujourd'hui.

Elle s'accroupit près d'Evana et lui mit un objet carré dans les mains. Il s'agissait d'un téléphone portable.

- Je l'ai trouvé dans la cuisine. Il te sera utile si tu as des problèmes ou simplement envie de m'appeler.

Evana remercia son amie et ensemble prirent des habits et des affaires pour les deux jours qu'il lui restait à passer chez Mary Margaret. C'est alors qu'Evana remarqua une porte dans un coin sombre à moitié cachée par sa penderie. Elle essaya de l'ouvrir sans succès. Ruby lui apprit qu'il s'agissait de l'ancien accès utilisé pour monter à l'intérieur clocher. Il avait depuis longtemps été condamné. Soudain, l'horloge annonça la demie. Alors que le son aurait dû se répercuter dans toute la pièce, il arrivait comme étouffé. Ruby se mordit la langue. Rumplestiltskin, qui avait participé en grande partie à son installation, avait utilisé un sort qui permettait d'atténuer le bruit pour que le clocher ne dérange pas Belle.

- Ouah, fit Evana. L'isolation est très efficace.

- Oui, fit Ruby soulagée qu'elle n'ait pas cherché plus loin.

Elle ramena Evana chez Mary Margaret pour y déposer ses affaires et ensemble, elles reprirent la visite là où elles l'avaient laissée la veille. Elle fit visiter le port et la forêt aux alentours avant de revenir aussi épuisées l'une que l'autre au Granny's où elles commandèrent deux hamburgers maison.

-oOo-

Toute cette visite avait complétement lessivé la jeune femme qui avait demandé à Ruby une pause pour mettre ses idées en place et surtout pour se reposer. Elle rentra chez Mary Margaret puis, elle prit le livre d'Henry et continua sa lecture fascinée par ce qui attendrait Blanche Neige et le prince charmant. Elle fronça les sourcils quand elle arriva au moment où l'héroïne demandait une potion contre l'amour à un sorcier très puissant. Rumplestiltskin. Evana avait entendu ce nom de la bouche de Mary Margaret pas plus tôt que ce matin. Rumplestiltskin et Emma. Était-ce le nom qui désignait M. Gold ? Un frisson parcourut le dos d'Evana. Elle sentait qu'elle tenait quelque chose, alors elle reprit sa lecture :

_« Blanche Neige arrima la barque au ponton. C'était le lieu exact que Scarlett lui avait indiqué. Plongé dans la brume du lac, le paysage avait un aspect lugubre avec l'unique lanterne accrochée au sommet d'un pylône de bois._

_- Quel est ton prix, demanda une voix aiguë._

_- Je vous demande pardon?_

_La jeune princesse se retourna, mais il n'y avait personne. C'est alors qu'elle remarqua que la personne qui avait parlé n'était pas derrière elle, mais dans sa barque. C'était une créature très étrange. Bien que de forme humaine, des écailles vertes composaient sa peau, ses ongles étaient aussi crochus que des griffes et il était entièrement vêtu de cuir sombre. Mais ce qui était sans doute le plus étrange, c'était ses yeux inhumains qui ne ressemblaient à rien de ce que Blanche Neige avait déjà vu. _

_- Pour le bateau. C'est un bel ouvrage. Absolument magnifique._

_- Il n'est pas à vendre._

_- Bien sûr que si _dearie_. Nul ne vient me voir sans être prêt à conclure un marché._

_- Tu es Rumplestiltskin, demanda-t-elle._

_- En effet, c'est bien moi, dit la créature en faisant une légère courbette._

_ Rumplestiltskin était le sorcier le plus maléfique du royaume. Il vivait seul dans un lointain château dans les montagnes à faire des expériences. Seules les âmes désespérées osaient lui demander de l'aide car avec Rumplestiltskin, il y avait toujours un prix à payer. Un prix très lourd que la plupart des mortels ne pouvaient supporter. En effet, il n'avait point besoin d'or ou de joyaux et cela ne l'intéressait pas car, avec son rouet, il pouvait changer la paille en ficelle d'or. Prends garde pauvre âme tourmentée, si tu le vois apparaître devant toi, c'est que tu possèdes quelque chose qui l'intéresse._

_Mais pour la jeune princesse, il ne lui prit que trois cheveux. Le premier qu'il mit dans une fiole remplie d'eau et gardant les deux autres. Il lui donna la potion en lui assurant que dès qu'elle la boirait, elle oublierait tout de son prince charmant. »_

Evana termina ainsi le chapitre. Ce livre était peut-être la clé qui lui permettrait de découvrir ce qui se passait dans cette ville. Elle chercha sur la couverture extérieure et intérieure un petit indice ou une signature qui lui permettrait de retrouver l'auteur de ce livre. Mais il n'y avait absolument rien. Il n'avait pas de numéro, ce n'était donc pas un livre qui venait de sa bibliothèque. Il faudra qu'elle pose la question à Henry discrètement, elle n'avait pas envie qu'on se doute qu'elle s'intéressait à ce livre plus que nécessaire.

La jeune femme s'intéressa alors à son téléphone portable. Il se pourrait qu'elle se rappelle de quelque chose si elle voyait le nom de ses contacts. Elle alluma l'engin et réprima un juron quand elle vit qu'on lui demandait un code à six chiffres, soit près de dix mille combinaisons différentes. Elle essaya avec sa date de naissance, l'adresse de la bibliothèque mais aucun ne marcha. À chaque fois le message « code erroné » apparaissait. Il ne lui restait désormais plus qu'un essai avant que le natel ne se verrouille définitivement ainsi que son contenu.

Préférant laisser son dernier essai pour plus tard, Evana reprit le livre de contes, bien décidée à le finir jusqu'au bout. Elle ne s'arrêta que quand elle entendit Henry rentrer de l'école vers les cinq heures. Mary Margaret n'était pas avec lui. Après l'école, elle était bénévole à l'hôpital jusqu'à six heures et David rentrait toujours entre sept heures et demie et huit heures. C'était pour Evana l'occasion rêvée.

Elle alla rejoindre le petit garçon dans la pièce principale, le livre sous le bras.

- Salut Evana, dit-il souriant. Tu as continué à lire le livre ?

- Oui. Je n'ai pas encore lu la fin mais je l'aime beaucoup. Dis-moi Henry, est-ce que tu connais l'auteur du livre ? J'ai eu beau chercher, je n'ai rien trouvé. Le livre a été fait main et sûrement par l'auteur lui-même. J'aimerai lui demander un exemplaire pour le mettre dans le rayon jeunesse de la bibliothèque.

- Je ne le connais pas, dit-il. En fait, c'est Mary Margaret qui me l'a offert l'année dernière.

-oOo-

Le soir venu, Henry attendit patiemment que Belle soit sous la douche pour poser la question que lui avait inspirée la jeune femme à ses grands-parents.

- Grand-Mère ? Tu ne m'as jamais dit où tu avais acheté ce livre.

- Pourquoi ça t'intéresse, demanda David. Il vient sûrement de l'autre côté. C'est d'ailleurs une très bonne idée de le faire lire à Belle. Comme ça, les choses seront peut-être plus faciles à assimiler le jour où elle sera prête à entendre la vérité.

- C'est aussi ce que j'ai pensé, même si ça a eu l'effet inverse sur Maman.

- C'est vrai que c'est une sacrée tête de mule quand elle le veut, dit Charmant. De qui elle tient ça déjà ?

- C'est pourtant évident, reprit Henry. La partie sur la naissance de Maman a été clairement écrite. Le livre n'a pas pu être fait dans la forêt enchantée. Je pense qu'il a été rédigé ici même à Storybrooke par quelqu'un qui a conservé ses souvenirs.

L'évidence frappa Blanche Neige de plein fouet. Elle se maudit intérieurement de ne pas y avoir pensé plutôt. Avec ses pouvoirs, il pouvait savoir tout ce qui s'était passé, il avait d'ailleurs participé à bien des histoires et c'était lui aussi le premier à avoir recouvré la mémoire.

- C'est Rumplestiltskin qui a écrit le livre, dit-elle d'une voix pâle. C'est lui aussi qui me l'a vendu.

* * *

**Voici un petit chapitre encore relativement calme. Maintenant que l'histoire est en place, nous allons commencer à passer aux choses sérieuses dès le prochain chapitre. J'espère que vous serez tous au rendez-vous.**

**À lundi !**

**Kisara Hamagasaki  
**


	4. Innocence - Chapitre III

**Hello dearies !**

******Allez, nous sommes à J-13 de la reprise de OUAT, la moitié est passée !**

**J'espère que vous avez passé un bon week-end. Pour ma part, le l'ai consacré à 100% sur l'écriture des prochains chapitres. Je n'ai jamais été aussi inspirée dans mes autres fics, alors je profite de toutes les opportunités qu'on me présente que ce soit chez moi, les pauses à l'école ou au boulot, durant les trajets. Il est maintenant plus très rare que je fasse des rêves avec les personnages de OUAT et quand je me réveille le lendemain, il m'en reste un ou deux souvenirs et je me dis toujours que certains de mes passages en rêves iraient super bien dans la fic ^^  
**

**Bref, c'est ainsi que j'ai trouvé quelques une de mes idées. Mais assez parlé de moi. Si vous êtes ici, c'est pour lire le chapitre et non pour mon bavardage incessant sur mes rêves (qui sont parfois un peu étranges).**

**Merci à Yakibaru, laux, arisu-loveX2 et GilmoreGossip pour leurs reviews et leur bonne humeur.  
**

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.**

**P.-S.: J'ai préparé un petit jeu en bas de la page. Je compte sur tout le monde pour participer. Si ça marche bien, je referai quelque chose de similaire de temps en temps.  
**

* * *

**Innocence - Chapitre III**

_« - Regarde, fit le mage noir en lui mettant une fiole de verre sous le nez. La forme de magie la plus puissante au monde : le véritable amour._

_Charmant observa l'épais liquide violet contenu à l'intérieur. Comment était-il possible de mettre l'amour en bouteille ? L'amour devait être libre comme l'air et faire son chemin sans la moindre intervention et certainement pas celle de la personne en face de lui. Il voulut tendre la main pour prendre la fiole mais cette vieille fripouille de Rumplestiltskin l'en empêcha._

_- Doucement. Il ne me reste que ces quelques gouttes._

_- Que sais-tu du véritable amour ?_

_- Oh, j'en sais certainement moins que toi, mais plus que tu ne pourrais le croire._

_- Toi ? Tu as été amoureux, demanda Charmant._

_- Ce fut un bref… rayon de soleil au milieu d'un océan de ténèbres._

_Ces mots surprirent Charmant. C'était le genre de paroles qu'on disait quand on avait tout perdu. Il avait sûrement dû lui arriver quelque chose._

_- Que s'est-il passé ?_

_- Elle est morte. C'est ce qui rend l'amour si précieux. Si l'on n'y prend garde, il nous file entre les doigts. C'est la forme de magie la plus puissante au monde. La seule qui soit suffisamment puissante pour rompre tous les sortilèges. C'est pourquoi il faut la protéger, et ce quoi qu'il arrive. »_

Evana sentait le dénouement arriver. Enfin, elle connaîtrait la réponse. Uniquement éclairée par la petite lampe de chevet, la jeune femme avait lu une bonne partie de la nuit. Ses cauchemars l'empêchaient encore de dormir et plutôt que continuer ce qui lui restait de sa nuit, Evana avait décidé de reprendre sa lecture. Il ne lui restait que très peu de temps pour le terminer. Ce matin, elle avait rendez-vous avec le docteur Whale à l'hôpital pour s'assurer que tout allait bien. Après, elle pourrait quitter l'appartement de Mary Margaret et retourner dans sa bibliothèque. Non pas qu'elle n'aimait pas cet endroit ou les personnes qui l'avaient accueillies. Elle s'était prise d'affection pour Henry. Mary Margaret et David étaient gentils et prévenant mais elle avait besoin de son petit chez-soi.

On était mercredi aujourd'hui, Henry et Mary Margaret n'avaient pas besoin d'aller à l'école puisqu'ils avaient congé. David aussi était encore là quand Evana descendit pour le petit déjeuner.

- Bonjour Evana, fit l'institutrice. Est-ce que la nuit était meilleure que la précédente ?

- Non. C'était même pire. Je n'ai presque pas dormi. J'ai cru entendre le hurlement d'un loup. Il y en a encore dans la région ?

- J'ai vu des traces de loups lors de ma dernière patrouille dans la forêt. Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter Evana. Ils sont craintifs et ne s'approcheront pas de la vile. Et s'ils deviennent trop dangereux pour nous, nous sommes bien équipés, la rassura David.

- Tu devrais parler de tes cauchemars au docteur Whale tout à l'heure. Il saura sûrement quoi faire pour t'aider ou alors il y a aussi le docteur Hopper, le psychologue. C'est un ami à nous et il te recevra avec joie.

- Merci beaucoup. Je crois que je vais parler au docteur.

Sur ce, elle s'installa à la table du petit déjeuner et se mit à parler à Henry du livre, lui expliquant ses théories sur les personnages, analysant les comportements. Le personnage préféré d'Henry était le prince charmant et celui d'Evana était le chasseur même s'il n'apparaissait que très peu. Elle adorait ce personnage à la fois sensible et doté d'un grand sens de l'honneur. Il aurait fait un véritable prince charmant.

L'heure de son rendez-vous approchait rapidement. Evana salua Henry et Mary Margaret, les rassura en disant qu'elle savait où se trouvait l'hôpital et qu'elle pouvait s'y rendre seule. Elle ne voulait pas déranger Ruby qui devait sûrement être fatiguée après sa nuit de service. La jeune femme trouva sans peine son chemin. Après, s'être annoncée à l'accueil, une infirmière l'emmena dans la salle d'attente. Un peu tendue, elle prit une revue médicale et la feuilleta sans la voir. L'hôpital lui rappelait beaucoup trop l'asile. Heureusement, le docteur ne tarda pas à l'appeler. Elle le suivit dans son cabinet pendant qu'il s'enquérait de sa santé, si elle n'avait pas de migraines et d'autres. Evana le trouva très doux avec les patients et elle se sentait en confiance.

- Et en dehors de ça Mlle French, vous êtes-vous rappelés certains détails, des souvenirs ou même des impressions ?

- Oui. Je me rappelle de Regina qui venait me voir. Les détails sont encore flous, mais je crois que la mémoire me revient peu à peu.

- Oui, d'accord, dit le docteur en prenant des notes sur un bloc.

- Par contre, je fais des cauchemars toutes les nuits. Je n'ai pas dormi une seule fois correctement depuis… depuis que j'ai perdu la mémoire.

- Les cauchemars sont des symptômes que je qualifierai de « normal » chez une personne souffrant d'amnésie. Vos souvenirs n'ont pas été effacés comme le pensent la plupart des personnes, ils ne disparaissent pas comme par magie. C'est juste que le cerveau ne peut plus les atteindre. Les cauchemars que vous faites sont un moyen de votre subconscient pour essayer d'y accéder. Les vrais souvenirs sont alors mêlés avec vos rêves. Mais je pense qu'avec un peu d'aide, vous pourriez faire la différence entre les deux. Vous êtes rassurée ?

- Oui. Merci beaucoup. Je commençais à me demander si je ne devenais pas folle.

- Vous ne l'êtes aucunement. Je vais vous donner le numéro du docteur Hopper. Il fait des merveilles avec ses patients et je suis sûr qu'il pourra vous aider à vous rappeler. À part ça, je ne vois pas ce qui pourrait vous empêcher de reprendre le cours de votre vie normale.

- Merci beaucoup docteur, fit la jeune femme avec un sourire.

Whale griffonna une série de chiffres sur une carte de visite qu'il donna à Evana.

- Tout le plaisir est pour moi. C'est rare d'avoir une patiente qui a un sourire aussi joli que le vôtre. Maintenant filez d'ici et allez nous ouvrir cette bibliothèque, que tout le monde puisse enfin en profiter.

- J'y compte bien !

-oOo-

Le docteur Frankenstein attendit que Belle eut quitté son bureau pour prendre son téléphone et composer le numéro du Granny's. À la deuxième sonnerie, la voix douce et à la fois sévère de la veuve Lucas résonna à l'autre bout du fil.

- Ici le docteur Whale de l'hôpital. J'aurai besoin de parler à Ruby. Est-elle dans les parages ?

-_ Oui. Je vous l'appelle tout de suite._

Victor entendit de l'autre côté du fil la patronne appeler Ruby. Il y eut ensuite une bref attente avant que la louve ne parle à son tour.

-_ Oui ? Que puis-je pour vous docteur ?_

- Avant que je ne dise quoi que ce soit, je vous avertis qu'en vous parlant, je vais violer le secret médical. Cela concerne Evana.

- _Très bien. Attendez juste une minute._

Une petite musique d'attente s'éleva dans le combiné, puis Ruby décrocha à nouveau. Le docteur devina qu'elle était dans une autre pièce car il n'entendait plus le brouhaha du restaurant en arrière fond.

- _C'est bon. Personne ne nous dérangera. S'il vous plaît, dites-moi maintenant ce qui arrive à Belle._

- Je viens de l'avoir en consultation et elle m'a dit qu'elle avait retrouvé certains de ces souvenirs.

- _Mais c'est plutôt une bonne nouvelle alors pourquoi…_

- Parce qu'elle ne devrait se souvenir de rien. Elle a traversé la limite alors, tout comme le nain, elle n'aurait rien pu pouvoir récupérer. Cette malédiction qui entoure notre ville ne supprime pas notre personnalité comme Rumplestiltskin et tout le monde le croit. Les souvenirs sont toujours là mais cette magie empêche le cerveau d'avoir accès à cette partie de la mémoire. Les souvenirs dont Belle m'a parlé concernent Regina et de conversations qu'elles auraient eues. J'ai fouillé dans son dossier quand elle était encore dans l'asile et j'ai…

- _Quoi dans l'asile ? C'est là qu'elle se trouvait pendant la malédiction ?_

- Oui. Elle y était depuis le début. Elle ne vous l'a pas dit ? Je croyais que vous étiez amies.

- _Oui, on l'est. Mais elle ne m'a jamais parlé de ça. Je trouvais étrange qu'elle ne connaissait rien à notre mode de vie quand je l'ai rencontrée. Elle ne me parlait pas de son passé pendant la malédiction ou quand on était dans notre monde. Elle m'a seulement dit qu'elle avait été une femme entretenue. Je n'ai pas cherché plus loin. Je pensais que si elle voulait le dire, elle le ferait à son rythme.  
_

- Oui, bon. Revenons-en à ce que j'ai trouvé sur elle. Dans son dossier, il avait été signalé qu'elle ne devait avoir aucun contact avec le monde extérieur. La personne à prévenir en cas d'urgence était Regina et seulement elle. Je vais un peu enquêter de mon côté. Cette histoire de souvenirs me parait louche, surtout quand on parle de Regina. Je vais aller questionner discrètement la gardienne pour découvrir ce qu'il en est.

- _Et si c'est le cas et que Belle n'ait vu personne pendant près de vingt-huit ans ?_

- Je ne suis pas un expert en magie, mais je peux affirmer que ces souvenirs ne sont pas apparus tous seuls.

- _J'ai une dernière question à vous poser docteur : pourquoi vous donnez-vous autant de peine pour Belle ?_

- Peu importe le monde où l'on se trouve, je reste un médecin. Ça, c'est la version simple. L'autre version est plus personnelle : vous savez, on dit qu'acheter un objet chez Gold vous coûteras un bras. Pour faire simple, il a gentiment insinué avant son départ qu'il pensait me faire un prix au sens propre si je ne prenais pas soin d'elle.

-oOo-

Une fois sortie de l'hôpital, Evana décida de déambuler un moment dans les rues. Elle n'avait pas envie de rentrer maintenant chez Mary Margaret. Le soleil brillait dans le ciel et il faisait chaud pour un mois de novembre. Elle se promena donc dans la rue centrale avant de bifurquer dans une autre rue. Tant pis si elle se perdait. Elle avait tellement besoin de marcher et de se sentir libre qu'elle ne voulait pas se soucier de sa direction.

Après une marche d'une quinzaine de minutes, Evana arriva dans un ravissant coin de la ville avec de belles propriétés bien entretenues. La jeune femme décida de continuer son chemin quand elle vit Regina se garer avec sa voiture dans l'une des allées bien entretenues. Impatiente de revoir son amie, Evana se dirigea vers elle et l'appela. L'ancien maire fut d'abord surprise de la voir, puis un petit sourire s'étala sur ses lèvres.

- Bonjour Evana, fit-elle. Comment vas-tu ?

- Très bien. Je ressors tout juste de l'hôpital pour un contrôle. Ils m'ont dit que tout est OK et que je pouvais reprendre mes activités normalement.

- Eh bien, je suis contente pour toi. Ça te dirait d'entrer un moment à la maison et boire un café ?

- Oui. Avec plaisir.

- Parfait. Attends juste un instant. Je viens de faire des courses alors j'ai plein de sacs dans le coffre.

- C'est bon. Tu veux que je t'aide à en porter quelques-uns ?

- Avec joie.

Regina lui mit deux sacs dans les bras avant d'en prendre autant et de se diriger vers la maison. Evana admira l'habilité de son amie à ouvrir la porte d'entrée avec les bras chargés. Elle suivi l'ancien maire dans la maison et fut époustouflée par sa grande maison. Elle était grande, clair, design et dans les tons noirs et blancs. Toute la maison était à l'image de sa propriétaire : raffinée.

Une fois les courses rangées, Regina prépara deux tasses qu'elle disposa sur un plateau avant de se rendre avec Evana dans le salon. La jeune femme ne savait plus si elle aimait le café ou non. Dès la première gorgée, elle sut qu'elle ne l'aimait pas. C'était trop amer. Mais elle ne voulait pas se montrer impolie envers son amie ou jouer les difficiles, alors elle but la boisson petit à petit en parlant de tout et de rien. Elle remarqua que tout de même que Regina évitait de parler d'Henry ou des affaires qu'elle dirigeait quand elle était maire. Le temps passa sans qu'elle s'en rende compte et c'est seulement quand l'horloge sonna les coups de onze heures qu'Evana se rendit compte qu'elle allait être en retard pour le dîner chez Mary Margaret. Il lui faudrait un long moment pour retrouver son chemin et traverser la ville.

- Désolée Regina, mais je dois rentrer. On m'attend.

- Tu peux rester encore un moment si tu veux. Je peux très bien te ramener plus tard en voiture.

- C'est gentil, dit Evana en remettant son manteau, mais je n'ai pas envie que tu te déranges pour moi. Cela me permettra aussi de mieux connaître la ville. Merci pour le café. Maintenant que je sais où tu habites, je promets de revenir plus souvent.

- C'est d'accord. Alors bonne rentrée Evana.

Regina raccompagna son invitée à l'entrée et lui indiqua un raccourci pour rejoindre plus rapidement la rue. Evana s'empressa de la remercier et prit la direction indiquée. Elle ne remarqua même pas qu'une ombre la guettait depuis la fenêtre du premier étage.

* * *

**Héhé, Regina met son plan à exécution. Belle est de moins en moins en sécurité. **

**Maintenant, je vais vous proposer le petit jeu : un personnage fera son apparition au prochain chapitre. Si vous le trouvez avant vendredi 12h (UTC +1), je vous ferai une petite avance et publierai le chapitre suivant le LENDEMAIN ! De plus, la première personne à trouver se verra dédier le chapitre. Reviews ou PM, tous les moyens sont permis. Voici les 5 possibilités, alors à vos marques, prêts, partez !**

**1. Rumplestiltskin/M. Gold**

**2. Jefferson/le chapelier fou **

**3. Killian Jones/Capitaine Crochet**

**4. le génie/Sydney Glass  
**

**5. Greg Mendel**

**Bonne chance à vous tous et à vendredi !**

**Kisara Hamagasaki**


	5. Innocence - Chapitre IV

**Hello dearies !**

**Tout d'abord, je remercie tous les participants d'avoir joué le jeu. Maintenant les questions que tout le monde se pose : est-ce qu'il y a des gagnants : OUI ! Qui est le gagnant ? C'est ****laux**** ! Félicitations ! Comme promis, le chapitre 5 arrivera demain dans l'après-midi et te sera dédié.**

**Bon, je crois aussi que ce petit jeu était un peu simple vu que vous êtes nombreux à avoir donnée la bonne réponse. En tout cas, merci à tous pour votre participation !**

**Et maintenant, c'est l'heure des excuses car je n'ai pas pu répondre à toutes vos reviews. J'essaie toujours de le faire avant le prochain chapitre mais là, je suis tombée malade et j'étais trop mal pour me tenir devant un ordinateur.  
**

**Encore merci à laux, arisu-loveX2, GilmoreGossip, Yakibaru et Alison L. Lewis pour leur soutien. Ma motivation : c'est vous tous chers lecteurs !**

* * *

**Innocence - Chapitre IV**

La jeune femme tourna à droite après le gros chêne comme le lui avait dit Regina. Normalement, elle devrait voir un parc et après l'avoir traversé, elle tombera tout de suite devant le bureau du shérif… enfin elle le devrait. Evana était complétement perdue, et n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où aller. Elle se trouvait dans un quartier avec d'anciennes et grandes maisons. Cela faisait maintenant cinq minutes qu'elle tournait là-dedans et c'était amplement suffisant pour qu'elle ne puisse plus revenir chez Regina.

Alors qu'elle allait finalement se décider à sonner chez quelqu'un pour demander son chemin, Evana aperçut une grande maison rose complétement délabrée et à l'abandon qui faisait tâche parmi les autres. Cette maison ne lui rappelait absolument rien, mais l'attirait fortement. Elle allait céder à l'impulsion qui la poussait en avant quand une voix de petite fille la sortit de sa transe :

- Vous êtes perdue Madame ? Je ne vous ai jamais vue ici.

Evana vit une petite fille avec un vélo qui devait avoir le même âge qu'Henry. Rassurée de voir enfin du monde, Evana lui demanda où elle se trouvait.

- Ce sont les hauts de Storybrooke. Ici, il n'y a que de très grandes maisons. Mon papa pourra vous aider. Il connait très bien la ville. Venez.

Contente d'enfin pouvoir retrouver son chemin, Evana suivi la fillette jusqu'à la plus grande maison qu'elle ait vue dans cette ville. Plus grande encore que celle de Regina. Après avoir laissé son vélo à l'entrée, la petite fille entra en appelant son père. Ce dernier ne tarda pas à sortir d'une des nombreuses pièces de sa maison, ou plutôt de son manoir car le terme semblait plus approprié.

- Grace ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Ah c'est vous, fit-il en voyant Evana.

- Excusez-moi, vous me connaissez ?

- Vous ne vous rappelez pas de moi ?

- Non. J'ai eu un accident il y a quelques jours. J'ai complétement perdu la mémoire. Comment est-ce que vous me connaissez ?

- Grace, dit doucement l'homme. Ça ne te dérange pas de rester un moment toute seule ? Je vais ramener Evana chez elle.

- Pas de problème. Au revoir Madame.

La petite fille monta à l'étage tandis que son père, dont elle ignorait toujours le nom, prenait son manteau et des clés de voitures. Il la conduisit à la voiture garée dans l'allée et s'installa au volant. Evana prit place sur le siège passager. L'homme n'avait toujours pas répondu à sa question.

- Puis-je maintenant savoir qui vous êtes et d'où vous me connaissez ?

- Je m'appelle Jefferson et tu te trompes. Je ne te connais pas mais je sais où tu te trouvais : à l'asile.

Evana frémit. Elle n'avait plus entendu ce mot prononcé par quelqu'un d'autre depuis fort longtemps. Cela la rendit un peu nerveuse. Cet homme allait-il la ramener dans sa cellule ?

- C'est moi qui t'ai fait sortir de là et cela ne vas pas plus loin.

- Comment ça ? Et aussi… pourquoi l'avez-vous fait ? Et encore…

Evana avait tellement de questions à poser qu'elle se les emmêlait déjà dans sa tête.

- Écoutes-moi attentivement. Si je t'ai aidée, c'était avant tout dans mon intérêt. J'ai passé un contrat avec Regina et elle ne l'a pas tenu. Alors en guise de représailles, je t'ai libérée. Regina n'est pas celle que tu crois. Les apparences sont trompeuses. Souviens-toi toujours de ce conseil.

- Et vous savez comment j'en suis venue à… ce que je suis maintenant ? Comment j'ai pu me retrouver bibliothécaire et avoir tous ces amis ?

- Je te le répète. Je n'ai fait que te libérer et te dire qui tu devais aller voir pour être en sécurité. Mais apparemment, il ne prend pas bien soin des présents que je lui confie.

- Comment ça ? J'avais quelqu'un qui me protégeais ? Mais qui et de quoi ?

Jefferson s'arrêta devant le Granny's et se mit à observer la jeune femme avec un regard inquisiteur. Finalement, il déclara :

- Tu n'es pas encore prête à assumer le poids de deux vies. Tu comprendras… un jour. Bon, je pense qu'à partir d'ici, tu peux retrouver ton chemin.

Evana comprit ce qu'il voulait dire « quitte cette voiture, tu n'as plus besoin d'aide ». La jeune femme descendit du véhicule. Jefferson allait repartir quand elle posa une dernière question :

- Et quand est-ce que je serai prête ?

- Quand tu pourras voir ton reflet dans un miroir.

Sur ce, il partit laissant Evana seule sur le trottoir. La jeune femme pensa un instant aller au Granny's demander plus de renseignements à Ruby sur ce Jefferson. Elle connaissait tout le monde. Mais les coups de onze heures et demie lui rappelèrent qu'elle allait être vraiment en retard. Mary Margaret et David avaient bien pris soin d'elle, la moindre des choses qu'elle pouvait faire pour les remercier était d'être ponctuelle. Elle gravit les marches quatre à quatre qui menaient à l'appartement et c'est à moitié essoufflée qu'elle ouvrit la porte. Henry était déjà à table et l'institutrice mettait le couvert.

- Tout va bien Evana, s'inquiéta Mary Margaret. Tu as l'air complétement épuisée. Le contrôle s'est mal passé ?

- Non. Tout va bien. Je suis en pleine forme. Je me suis juste baladée après la visite et j'ai…

Evana hésita un instant, se rappelant la conversation qu'elle avait entendu la veille. Mary Margaret et David n'avaient pas l'air de porter l'ancien maire dans leur cœur. Peut-être était-ce à cause de cette fameuse affaire où Regina avait perdu son poste. Savaient-ils que Regina était son amie ? Sûrement pas, sinon ils auraient sûrement eu un comportement différent vis-à-vis d'elle.

- … je me suis perdue. Désolée pour le retard, continua-t-elle.

- Ce n'est pas grave. Tu aurais pu m'appeler tu sais ? Je serai venue tout de suite. Cela ne me dérange pas. Les amies sont faites pour ça.

- À vrai dire, je ne me souviens plus du code de mon téléphone. Je ne peux appeler personne. Mais j'ai rencontré une petite fille qui m'a bien aidée. Son père a eu la gentillesse de me raccompagner au Granny's et de là, j'ai pu rentrer.

- Et bien au moins tout est bien qui finit bien. Viens donc te mettre à table. Tu dois avoir faim après avoir fait toute cette marche.

Evana se mit à table et pendant le repas, ils parlèrent de ce que lui avait appris le docteur Whale. La jeune femme était contente d'enfin pouvoir recommencer à vivre normalement qu'elle ne se douta pas que Mary Margaret était déjà au courant de tout après avoir eu Ruby au téléphone.

- Et quand est-ce que tu penses retourner chez toi, demanda l'institutrice.

- Vous tous, vous avez tous été tellement gentils et attentionnés avec moi. Je ne voudrais pas abuser de votre hospitalité surtout si Emma doit bientôt revenir. J'aimerai reprendre rapidement mes habitudes et ouvrir la bibliothèque ces prochains jours, peut-être même dès ce soir.

- Si tôt ? Enfin… je veux dire que je suis contente pour toi, mais cela me parait précipité. Tu viens juste de ressortir de l'hôpital.

La jeune femme remarqua la surprise de Mary Margaret et au fond, il lui semblait voir de l'inquiétude et presque de la peur. De quoi l'institutrice pourrait-elle avoir peur ? Mais la décision d'Evana était arrêtée. Ce soir, elle dormirait dans son petit palais personnel, elle dormirait chez elle.

Belle passa ensuite le reste de l'après-midi à rassembler ses affaires. Elle retourna une fois chez elle vérifier qu'elle n'avait besoin de rien, surtout au niveau du contenu de son frigo. Lors de sa dernière visite, elle n'avait pas remarqué qu'elle avait bicyclette qui se trouvait derrière le bâtiment. Elle n'était pas toute jeune, mais elle avait un petit panier sur le guidon et un porte bagage, ce qui lui permettrait de faire ses courses.

Par la suite, elle téléphona au docteur Hopper pour lui demander un rendez-vous sur les conseils du docteur Wahle. L'homme qu'elle eut au bout du fil avait l'air chaleureux et plus que ravis de la recevoir. Il lui prit un premier rendez-vous pour le lendemain à dix heures.

Finalement, heureuse de sa journée, Evana se rendit au Granny's se désaltérer un peu et parler avec Mme Lucas. La vieille femme lui demanda comment elle se portait et Evana lui demanda des nouvelles de Ruby.

- Elle est très fatiguée par le service nocturne, dit-elle. En ce moment, elle se repose dans sa chambre. Le service de nuit n'est pas toujours facile surtout les soirs de matches de baseball ou de football quand ces messieurs sont bien bourrés.

- Je ne peux qu'imaginer la chose. Je voulais aussi vous apprendre que ce soir, je rentre chez moi.

- Eh bien, c'est une bonne nouvelle pour toi. Je pourrai dire à Ruby de passer te voir avant le début du service, dit la patronne tout en lui servant un soda.

La jeune femme s'apprêta à sortir son porte-monnaie quand la patronne la stoppa.

- C'est ma tournée. J'insiste.

Par la suite, Evana fit un peu de lèche-vitrine. Elle voulait trouver un petit cadeau pour Mary Margaret, David et Henry pour leur remercier de l'avoir accueillie chez eux. Elle ne connaissait pas vraiment leurs goûts et leurs envies, alors elle opta pour quelques pâtisseries qu'elle aimerait leur servir en dessert ce soir.

Mais ce que la jeune femme ignorait, c'était que pendant ce temps, Mary Margaret avait décidé d'organiser une petite fête pour son rétablissement. Aussi, Evana arriva trop tôt et juste au moment où David se trouvait debout sur la table avec un de ses amis, un certain Leroy, et qu'il accrochait une banderole avec écrit en grandes lettres « Bon rétablissement Evana ».

La jeune femme ne savait plus quoi dire. Cette fête surprise n'en était plus vraiment une mais cela lui faisait extrêmement plaisir. Et il n'y avait pas que David, Ruby était aussi présente en train de disposer des apéritifs dans les plats. Mary Margaret et Henry surveillaient la cuisson d'un gâteau au chocolat, une jeune femme blonde était en train de donner le biberon à un petit bébé qui devait tout juste avoir tout juste quelques mois et un autre jeune homme à côté était en train de gonfler plusieurs ballons multicolores.

Mary Margaret s'avança et la prit dans ses bras. Evana sentait alors ses petites pâtisseries tellement infimes comparés au mal que tous ici s'étaient donnés. Elle remercia chaleureusement l'institutrice et toutes les personnes présentes. Elle rencontra alors des amies d'avant son amnésie, comme Ashley Boyle et son fiancé Sean avec leur petite princesse Alexandra. Leroy était un gaillard rude mais très attachant et Evana se surprit à l'apprécier déjà. Deux autres personnes firent leur entrée plus tard : un rouquin à lunettes, le fameux docteur Hopper avec son dalmatien Pongo et une femme portant la robe du couvant. Il s'agissait de la mère supérieure qui, à ce qu'avait compris Evana, était une grande amie de Mary Margaret. La jeune femme savait que Regina ne serait pas invitée à cause de sa réputation. Un bref instant, elle avait espéré voir Jefferson mais elle savait qu'il ne viendrait pas. Il l'avait dit lui-même, elle ne comptait pas pour lui.

-oOo-

Il était presque dix-huit heures quand le docteur Frankenstein sortit du souterrain qui abritait l'asile. Cela avait pris plus de temps qu'il ne l'aurait pensé, mais il avait finalement retrouvé la gardienne de l'asile, une certaine Greeta Hoffmann aussi tristement célèbre comme étant la belle-mère de Cendrillon. Elle avait démissionné de son poste pendant la panique qu'avait engendrée la fin de la malédiction. Cela avait compliqué un peu ses recherches, mais au final, il avait réussi.

Au début, elle avait fait de la résistance. Whale s'était douté que Regina était passée avant lui. Après une petite séance en cellule, il lui avait appris que lui aussi pouvait aussi se montrer aussi persuasif que la Reine.

Il passa saluer les infirmières de nuit comme il le faisait à chaque fois en quittant l'hôpital et monta dans sa voiture savourant l'effort. Gold avait intérêt à lui faire un bon prix la prochaine fois qu'il lui demanderait un service. Cela lui avait fait en plus louper la petite fête chez la famille royale.

-oOo-

La fête se déroula joyeusement. Evana parlait et s'entendait très bien avec tout le monde. Malheureusement, Ruby et la mère supérieure furent les premiers à partir avant même que la nuit ne tombe. La mère devait retourner au couvant et Ruby faire son service. Plusieurs heures plus tard, ce fut au tour de Sean et Ashley. La petite Alexandra était fatiguée et avait besoin d'aller au lit. Vers dix heures du soir, le téléphone sonna. Henry se hâta d'aller décrocher.

- C'est Maman, s'écria-t-il.

Tout le monde fit le silence pendant qu'il discutait, échangeant quelques phrases avec cette Emma qu'Evana n'avait vue qu'une seule fois. Après quelques minutes de conversation, il raccrocha et s'adressa à tout le monde :

- Elle a réussi, annonça-t-il. Elle a retrouvé le fils de Gold et elle rentrera très bientôt.

Evana ne savait pas comment prendre la nouvelle. Emma Swan, la femme qui avait enlevé Henry à Regina reviendrait… et avec M. Gold qui avait un fils en plus. Le sentiment de sécurité qu'avait ressenti la jeune femme en se promenant en ville ces deux derniers jours s'étaient soudain envolé. Elle avait l'impression que le regard noir de cet homme était sur elle et que dès demain, elle pourrait tomber sur lui n'importe où. Tout le monde recommença à faire la fête, se demandant si Emma allait bien, comment serait le fils de M. Gold. La jeune femme avait même entendu un « espérons qu'il ne soit pas comme son père sinon ça finira très mal » de Leroy.

La jeune femme préféra alors quitter la fête, prétextant qu'il était tard et qu'elle avait besoin de repos. Elle salua tout le monde une dernière fois, les remerciant d'être venus, embrassa David, Henry et Mary Margaret qui lui firent promettre de les appeler au cas où elle aurait besoin d'aide et s'éclipsa. L'air frais de la soirée lui faisait du bien et lui permit d'oublier tout ce qui concernait le retour prochain de M. Gold.

- Evana !

La jeune femme se retourna et vit Henry qui courrait vers elle sans veste malgré le mois de novembre. Quand il arriva à sa hauteur, il lui tendit son livre de contes.

- Je sais que tu ne l'as pas fini. Alors exceptionnellement, je te le prête. Tu me le rendras quand tu l'auras terminé.

- Merci beaucoup Henry. Tu es un adorable petit bonhomme, tu le sais ? Maintenant file. Tu vas attraper froid si tu restes dehors dans cette tenue.

Le jeune garçon lui fit un signe de la main et couru se mettre au chaud chez Mary Margaret. Evana reprit son chemin jusqu'à la bibliothèque. Elle fit bien attention à verrouiller les portes puis monta jusqu'à sa chambre et s'allongea dans son immense lit. Elle était enfin chez elle. Cette pensée la fit sourire. Les rayons de la pleine lune entraient par les fenêtres de sa chambre, lui donnant un côté surréaliste et presque magique.

La jeune femme se changea et glissa sous ses draps soyeux. Cette nuit-là, pour la première fois, Evana dormit d'une traite sans faire le moindre cauchemar.

* * *

**Voili-voilà, **

**J'espère que vous avez bien apprécié le petit passage avec Jefferson. Celui avec Whale a été écrit après avoir lu vos reviews. C'est vous qui m'avez donné l'inspiration. Encore une fois merci beaucoup !**

**N'oubliez pas, le chapitre 5 arrivera demain et le 6 lundi soir, bande de petits veinards !**

**À demain !**

**Kisara Hamagasaki**


	6. Innocence - Chapitre V

**Hello dearies !**

**Chose promise, chose due : le chapitre 5 est là et je le dédie tout spécialement à laux qui a gagné mon petit jeu au chapitre 3. **

**Le chapitre 4 avait été posté plus tard que d'habitude pour cause de déménagement. L'hiver est fini et je quitte le petit appartement dans la vallée pour retourner dans mon chalet à la montagne dans un coin paumé (Yakibaru, désormais tu n'es plus la seule à avoir une connexion pourrie)^^**

**Pour ce chapitre, je n'avais pas vraiment d'imagination pour amener le récit là où je le voulais mais j'espère que cela vous plaira quand même. **

**Encore une fois merci à Yakibaru, GilmoreGossip et laux pour leurs reviews **

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Innocence - Chapitre V**

Le lendemain, le réveil tira Evana de son sommeil à sept heures. D'une main paresseuse, elle chercha à tâtons le bouton pour l'arrêter sans succès. Pestant contre cet engin qui lui avait gâché sa meilleure nuit, elle tira sur la prise pour le faire taire avant de se retourner et d'essayer de se rendormir… sans succès. Finalement, elle décida de se lever et se préparer pour entamer sa journée. Et on ne pouvait rien commencer sans un peu de lecture. La jeune femme prit le livre d'Henry qui trônait sur sa table de nuit et s'installa dans son fauteuil. Il ne lui restait que les dernières pages à lire.

_« Blanche Neige et le prince charmant descendirent alors dans les ténèbres de l'ancienne mine des nains. Le jeune couple avait revêtu des capes pour dissimuler leurs vêtements royaux et leur visage. Ils arrivèrent devant une porte de bois gardée par un homme imposant à la lueur d'un flambeau._

_- Nous voulons le voir, dit Charmant._

_En les voyants, le gardien leur fit traverser la porte et les accompagna en leur énonçant les règles à suivre : _

_- Quand vous serez devant son cachot, restez dans l'ombre et quoi que vous disiez, ne lui révélez surtout pas votre nom. S'il connait votre nom, il aura prise sur vous._

_Blanche et son prince se trouvaient maintenant devant un cul de sac. Des barreaux de fers rouillés séparaient le coin le plus obscure du reste de la mine. Le gardien se mit à appeler son prisonnier tandis qu'elle et son époux restaient dans l'ombre._

_- Rumplestiltskin ! Rumplestiltskin, j'ai une question à te poser !_

_- Non. Toi tu n'as rien à me demander, fit une voix perçante provenant des ténèbres de la cellule._

_Blanche cacha sa surprise quand le mage noir apparut, non pas du fond du cachot comme elle l'avait cru, mais du plafond. Ses mains écailleuses s'agrippèrent aux barreaux et il se laissa tomber en souplesse sur la terre ferme. La jeune reine ne put s'empêcher de penser que cet homme était vraiment le plus puissant. Il avait encore beaucoup de force malgré le fait qu'il ne pouvait utiliser la magie._

_- Mais eux oui, continua Rumplestiltskin ravi. Blanche Neige et le prince charmant. Quelle insulte vous me faites. S'il vous plaît avancez dans la lumière et retirez ces capuchons ridicules._

_Les deux époux s'exécutèrent. Ces capes n'étaient désormais plus d'aucune utilité maintenant qu'il les avait reconnus. _

_- Nous sommes venu te demander, commença Charmant_

_- Oui, oui je sais pourquoi vous êtes là, l'interrompit le mage noir. Vous venez me parler de la menace de la Reine._

_- Dis-nous ce que tu sais, ordonna Blanche Neige d'une voix autoritaire qui n'impressionna nullement Rumplestiltskin._

_- Oh ! C'est qu'ils sont angoissés ! Cessez de trembler car je peux calmer vos peurs ! Cependant… en échange vous devrez me donner quelque chose._

_- Non. Viens, nous perdons notre temps, fit Charmant en entraînant son épouse vers la sortie._

_Cependant sa femme se dégagea et se rapprocha dangereusement des barreaux de la cellule. Elle était si proche que le mage noir n'avait qu'à tendre la main pour la toucher._

_- Vas-y. Dis-nous ce que tu veux._

_- Je veux savoir le nom de votre futur enfant. _

_- Il n'en est pas question, rugit le prince._

_- Accordé, dit Blanche en même temps. Qu'est-ce que tu sais ?_

_- La reine a créé une malédiction puissante et elle ne va pas tarder à s'abattre. Vous serez tous emprisonnés comme je le suis, mais ça sera pire encore. Le temps sera votre prison. Ce sera notre prison. Le temps s'arrêtera et nous seront pris au piège. Pris au piège dans un endroit terrible où tout ce que nous aimons nous serra arraché et où nous souffrirons pour l'éternité et la Reine règnera sans partage enfin victorieuse. Terminé les fins heureuses._

_- Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire ?_

_- Nous ? Rien du tout !_

_- Qui alors ?_

_Rumplestiltskin passa un bras à travers les barreaux et de son index crochu effleura le ventre proéminent de la jeune reine._

_- Cette petite chose qui pousse dans ton ventre._

_Le mage noir eut juste le temps de la retirer avant que Charmant n'abatte un poignard à l'endroit même où elle se trouvait._

_- La prochaine fois je la trancherai, menaça-t-il._

_- Ce nourrisson est notre seul espoir, reprit Rumplestiltskin en faisait bien attention de garder les mains de son côté des barreaux. Veille à ce que cet enfant soit en sécurité, fais en sorte qu'il vive et lorsqu'il atteindra sa… vingt-huitième année…_

_Le mage noir avait fermé les yeux pour sonder les tréfonds de l'avenir. Il était concentré sur sa vision et s'agrippait aux barreaux. _

_- …l'enfant reviendra. L'enfant te retrouvera… et la bataille finale commencera !_

_Il partit alors dans un fou rire dément. Charmant prit sa femme par le bras et la tira en arrière. Il n'était plus nécessaire de rester. Dans cet état-là, ils ne pouvaient plus rien obtenir de lui. Ils firent alors volteface et s'apprêtèrent à quitter la mine quand la voix furieuse de Rumplestiltskin rugit aussi dangereuse qu'une malédiction._

_- Hé ! Non ! On avait fait marché ! Dis-moi le nom de ta fille ! Dis-moi quel nom elle aura !_

_- Elle ? C'est un garçon, répliqua Charmant surprit._

_- Blanche Neige, Blanche Neige. Tu sais que j'ai raison, susurra Le mage noir. Dis-le-moi. Son nom, dis-le._

_Lentement, la jeune reine se retourna vers Rumplestiltskin et annonça : »_

Evana réprima sa frustration. Le livre s'arrêtait ici. Les pages suivantes avaient été déchirées et il n'y avait aucun moyen de lire la suite. Il faudrait qu'elle en touche deux mots à Henry. Un livre aussi beau que celui-là devrait être entretenu avec soin.

Après un bon petit déjeuner, elle descendit à la bibliothèque et se mit à fouiller dans les tiroirs du bureau d'accueil. Il y avait là une liste – Evana se reconnaissait bien là – de toutes les tâches à faire et des points à vérifier avant l'ouverture ainsi qu'une étrange clé rouillée. La jeune femme constata qu'il ne lui restait plus grand-chose à faire. Elle avait déjà répertorié tous les livres, fait le plus gros du ménage. Il ne lui restait plus que quelques rangements et normalement, elle pourrait ouvrir dans trois jours. Evana trouva aussi des tracts à coller dans la rue pour annoncer la réouverture. Elle décida de les distribuer après son rendez-vous chez le docteur Hopper. La jeune femme était en train de fermer la bibliothèque quand Ruby arriva avec un grand sourire.

- Alors, demanda-t-elle. Comment s'est déroulée la fête, demanda la serveuse.

- Elle était superbe. Encore merci d'avoir organisé un truc pareil en si peu de temps. Ashley et Sean ont dû rentrer plus tôt eux aussi avec Alexandra. Je les comprends, ce n'est pas facile d'être jeunes parents… et Emma a aussi appelé.

- C'est vrai. David a dit à ma grand-mère qu'Emma rentrerait bientôt.

- Et M. Gold, demanda Evana à la fois inquiète et intriguée qu'elle n'en ait pas fait mention.

- Lui ? Il ne reviendra plus ici. C'est ce qu'affirme Emma. Elle a dit qu'il va définitivement s'installer à New York avec son fils.

- Vraiment ? Plus jamais ?

- Non. À ce que j'ai entendu dire cela faisait déjà un moment qu'il pensait quitter la ville.

Evana soupira de soulagement. Gold ne reviendrait jamais. Il n'était désormais plus qu'un souvenir qu'elle pourrait oublier avec le temps. Elle posa ensuite plusieurs questions sur Emma. Le retour du shérif de la ville l'intimidait un peu. Ruby la rassura en disant qu'Emma était une personne de fort caractère mais quand même très gentille.

La serveuse l'accompagna jusqu'au bureau du docteur Hopper. Il se trouvait juste en face du Granny's, là où allait Ruby. Les deux amies parlèrent durant le trajet de choses diverses allant des ragots aux nouvelles lues dans les journaux avant de se séparer une fois à destination.

Quand Evana frappa à sa porte, le psy l'accueilli avec un grand sourire et la fit pénétrer à l'intérieur. La jeune femme trouvait la pièce très chaleureuse et elle remarqua avec joie que Pongo, qui était couché dans un coin, venait lui faire la fête et lécher ses doigts.

- Il est très gentil, dit Archie, et apparemment il vous aime bien.

- Et bien nous sommes deux dans ce cas, fit-elle en faisant des papouilles au chien.

Presque à contre cœur, elle laissa Archie mener Pongo à son panier dans un coin de la pièce avant de s'asseoir dans l'un des canapés. La jeune femme prit place en face de lui.

- Bon, Evana, nous allons commencer par le plus simple. J'aimerai que vous me parliez un peu de votre retour. Comment vous sentez-vous, est-ce que vous retrouvez des repères, est-ce que tout ce passe bien ? Racontez-moi un peu ce que vous avez fait de vos journées.

- Oui. Tout va pour le mieux. Les gens sont si gentils avec moi. Je n'imaginais pas que j'avais autant d'amis. C'est tout nouveau pour moi. Je commence à prendre mes marques dans cette ville bien que je ne sache pas qui je suis et ce que j'ai fait jusqu'à maintenant. J'ai passé beaucoup de temps à marcher dans la ville pour pouvoir m'y orienter et je prépare aussi la réouverture de la bibliothèque. Je vais aussi rendre visite à des amies et… vous ne prenez pas de notes docteur Hopper ?

Evana venait de remarquer que, contrairement aux autres docteurs qu'elle avait déjà vus, le psychologue n'avait pas de cahier ou de bloc-notes avec lui.

- J'ai pour habitude de ne jamais prendre de notes pendant que je suis avec un patient, répondit le docteur Hopper. Je préfère être entièrement concentré pendant la séance et ainsi montrer que j'écoute et je vous en prie, appelez-moi Archie.

- Très bien Archie.

Evana lui parla ensuite des projets qu'elle avait pour la bibliothèque et de son idée de séances de lectures. Archie approuva ce projet qui serait un bon moyen pour elle d'avoir encore plus de contacts avec les autres et pas seulement dans la sphère de ses connaissances actuelles. Au fil de la séance, elle se mettait à apprécier de plus en plus le docteur Hopper. Elle ne voulait pas lui parler tout de suite de ses impressions sur son entourage et de leur lien mystérieux avec le livre d'Henry. Cela l'aurait sans doute fait passer pour folle dès la première séance et retourner directement à l'asile. La jeune femme préféra alors parler de sujets banals.

Quand ce fut l'heure de mettre fin à la séance, Archie lui donna un autre rendez-vous trois jours plus tard et par la suite de faire une à deux séances par semaine. Evana le remercia de sa gentillesse et lui donna une de ses affiches pour l'ouverture de la bibliothèque. Il lui promit d'être là et lui indiqua des endroits où placer ses affiches et de parler aux commerçants. Après une dernière caresse à Pongo, Evana prit congé du docteur et mit tout de suite ses conseils en application.

Après avoir récupéré le reste de ses affiches, la jeune femme fit toutes les boutiques de la rue principale. Tous acceptèrent de mettre ses affiches sur leur vitrine ou d'en parler à leurs clients. Cela faisait plaisir à Evana. Il semblerait que toute la ville attendait la réouverture avec impatience. Elle devrait donc s'attendre à recevoir beaucoup de monde et peut-être préparer des animations en conséquence. Elle pensait déjà à faire une séance de lecture pour les enfants et s'il faisait beau, pourquoi pas proposer des gâteaux et des boissons à l'extérieur ?

Evana arrivait maintenant à la fin de la rue. Il ne restait plus qu'une boutique, mais la jeune femme se demanda un instant si elle ne s'était pas trompée car le bâtiment avait l'air abandonné. Elle s'en approcha prudemment avant de faire un bond en arrière, terrorisée. Cette boutique était celle de M. Gold. Elle l'avait vu sur ce qui restait de l'enseigne et ce qui était arrivé à cet endroit n'avait sûrement pas été fait par de simples vandales comme l'avait dit Ruby. Les images de cet homme avec une boule de feu entre les mains et son regard noir revinrent encore la hanter, comme à chaque fois qu'elle entendait parler de lui. Elle se rappelait de son visage effrayant au-dessus d'elle, de David qui l'avait emmené loin d'elle. À ce moment-là, elle n'avait jamais eu aussi peur de sa vie, du moins de ce qu'elle s'en souvenait. Elle prit plusieurs grandes respirations pour se calmer. _Gold n'est pas là et il ne reviendra_ pas._ Il est à New York, c'est à plusieurs centaines de kilomètres d'ici_, se persuada-t-elle. Elle répéta plusieurs fois ces mots tout en s'éloignant de la boutique. Elle ne s'arrêta que quand elle fut de retour chez elle. Son cœur battait toujours à cent à l'heure et elle n'arrivait pas à se clamer. Evana se fit une tasse de thé et essaya de se détendre en continuant sa lecture du « Tour du monde en 80 jours ».

La lecture lui fit vraiment un bien fou. Elle rentra rapidement dans l'histoire et tous ses soucis s'envolèrent. Elle voyageait maintenant avec Phileas Fogg et Jean Passepartout autour du monde. Cette histoire la faisait rêver. De toute sa vie, elle n'avait jamais quitté Storybrooke. Elle aimerait bien un jour sortir de cette ville et découvrir le monde. Mais Evana fut sortie brusquement de ses pensées par son estomac qui lui rappelait qu'elle n'avait rien mangé depuis le petit déjeuner. Un coup d'œil sur l'heure l'informa qu'il était près d'une heure de l'après-midi. Elle se fit rapidement cuire un steak avec du riz et quelques carottes en accompagnement avec une pomme pour le dessert. Alors qu'elle était en train de faire la vaisselle, Evana entendit une sonnerie de téléphone en provenance de la bibliothèque. Elle descendit rapidement les escaliers et décrocha l'appareil, se demandant qui pouvait l'appeler.

- Allo, fit la voix dans le combiné. C'est Regina à l'appareil. Comment vas-tu Evana ?

- Je vais très bien, merci. J'ai repris mon travail à la bibliothèque. Je suis contente de pouvoir m'en occuper.

- À la bonne heure. Je me demandais si tu avais quelque chose de prévu ce soir.

- Non. Je n'ai rien de prévu.

- Dans ce cas, ça te dirait de te venir à la maison ce soir ? Je prépare justement des lasagnes pour le souper.

- Ce serait avec plaisir Regina.

- Parfait. Ça te va à sept heures et demie ? Ou bien tu préfères que je vienne te chercher ?

- Non. Ça ira pour moi. Ne te dérange pas. J'ai réussi à trouver ta maison une fois, j'y arriverai encore.

- D'accord mais tu sais que tu peux me prévenir au moindre problème.

- Oui. Alors à ce soir.

- À ce soir.

À plusieurs centaines de mètres de la bibliothèque, Regina raccrocha le combiné, fière de sa tactique. Belle était tellement facile à manipuler que c'en était presque risible. Elle se retourna vers sa mère qui avait écouté toute la conversation depuis le salon.

- Cela vous convient-il Mère, demanda-t-elle.

- C'est parfait ma chérie. Il ne nous reste plus qu'à convier notre dernier invité à notre souper.

-oOo-

Blanche Neige observait les nuages sombres par la fenêtre de sa classe. Les enfants faisaient en silence leurs exercices de mathématiques et la jeune reine n'avait qu'à les surveiller depuis son bureau. De temps en temps, elle faisait un tour parmi les tables rassemblées en petits groupes, observaient ses élèves faire leurs calculs, aider ceux qui avaient plus de difficultés que d'autres.

En temps normal, faire la classe lui permettait de mettre un instant ses problèmes de côté pour se concentrer uniquement sur les enfants. Mais cette fois-ci, ça ne marchait pas. La jeune reine était très inquiète pour Evana. Elle n'aimait pas la laisser seule avec Regina dans les parages mais elle n'avait pas trop le choix. Evana était une femme libre qui aimait l'indépendance et cela rendait sa surveillance encore plus difficile. Scarlett aurait pu s'en charger si ce n'était pas la pleine lune en ce moment. Ses « sorties nocturnes » pourraient affoler Belle si elle découvrait la véritable nature de la serveuse. Aussi, tout le monde s'était donné le mot pour dire que Ruby devait faire le service de nuit.

Le téléphone portable de la jeune femme se mit à vibrer et elle vit le numéro de Grincheux s'afficher sur l'écran. Elle informa ses élèves qu'elle sortait un moment et désigna Mélanie, une petite fille de sa classe, comme responsable provisoire de la classe. Une fois dans le couloir, elle prit l'appel.

- Mary Margaret à l'appareil, dit-elle.

_- Votre Altesse, _dit le nain à l'autre bout du combiné_. J'ai de mauvaises nouvelles à vous annoncer : j'ai trouvé ce matin un des volontaires chargés de surveiller la limite de la ville complétement amnésique, comme ce pauvre Atchoum et Belle._

- Que s'est-il passé ? Il a traversé la frontière ?

_- Non, et c'est ça la mauvaise nouvelle : la limite de la ville a reculé et au moins d'une bonne dizaine de mètres._

- Comment ça peut être possible ?

_- Je ne sais pas. Le sort qui délimite la ville n'avait jamais bougé auparavant et maintenant qu'il y a ces histoires avec l'étranger, Emma et Gold qui ont quitté la ville voilà qu'elle se met subitement à reculer. J'ai fait venir immédiatement la fée bleue mais elle ne comprend pas ce phénomène. S'il y a bien une personne qui peut nous aider, et j'ai du mal à l'avouer, c'est Rumplestiltskin._

- Oui. Je vais appeler Emma et lui dire de rentrer le plus rapidement possible. Est-ce que David est déjà au courant ?

_- Oui. Il est avec nous sur le terrain en train de tracer les nouvelles limites._

- D'accord. Tenez-moi au courant.

Blanche raccrocha et composa aussitôt le numéro d'Emma. Elle mit sa fille au courant des derniers événements et lui demanda de convaincre Rumplestiltskin de revenir le plus rapidement possible. La jeune shérif affirma qu'elle ferait ce qu'elle pourrait avant de raccrocher. Une fois la touche de fin d'appel pressée, le téléphone se remit à sonner. Cette fois, c'était le numéro de Ruby.

_- Allô Blanche ? Je viens d'avoir le docteur Whale au téléphone. Il a pu obtenir le registre des visites de Belle durant toute la période de la malédiction._

- Alors qu'est-ce que ça dit ?

La sonnerie annonçant la fin des cours résonna dans le couloir. Les enfants sortirent rapidement en courant et riant, heureux que la journée se soit finie. Blanche n'entendait plus un mot avec un tel vacarme. Elle attendit donc que tout le monde soit dehors pour retourner dans sa classe, désormais vide, et reposa sa question.

_- Je disais que ses soupçons se sont confirmés, elle n'a reçu aucune visite en vingt-huit ans. Les souvenirs que Belle pense avoir retrouvés sont faux, sûrement fabriqués de toute pièce par Regina._

- Je comprends mieux pourquoi elle cherchait à l'approcher même si j'ignore encore quel est son but. Est-ce que tu sais où elle est ?

_- Normalement elle est chez elle. Je vais passer faire un tour pour m'assurer que tout va bien._

- D'accord. Préviens-moi dès que tu l'as retrouvée. Je crois que nous allons devoir passer maintenant aux aveux et tout lui révéler. Cela ne lui plaira peut-être pas, mais l'important est qu'elle prenne conscience du danger que représente Regina.

_- Ça joue. Je t'appelle dès que je la retrouve._

Blanche raccrocha, soudainement très lasse. La soirée promettait d'être très longue et surtout très stressante.

* * *

**Alors qu'en pensez-vous ? **

**Je sens déjà vos regards de haine sur moi : « mais pourquoi tu ne fais pas rentrer Rumple ? C'est quoi ces faux espoirs dans le chapitre précédent ? On veut du Rumbelle ! » Je sens que ça va barder pour mon matricule (évite un ordinateur). Vous ne le découvrez que maintenant mais je suis une vraie sadique et vous savez quoi ? La fic est loin d'être finie ! Niark, niark !**

**A lundi pour la suite !**

**Kisara Hamagasaki**


	7. Innocence - Chapitre VI

**Hello dearies,**

**J'espère que tout le monde a passé un bon week-end. Plus que quelques jours et nous aurons enfin la reprise de OUAT… ce qui veut dire que ma mission de vous distraire en attendant le 2x19 arrive presque à sa fin. Je vous mets encore le chapitre d'aujourd'hui ainsi que celui de vendredi et après je me permets de faire une petite pause de deux semaines pour préparer mes examens. Car voyez-vous, pendant ces superbes semaines passées avec vous tous, j'ai un peu mis de côté mes études (ne faites pas la même chose chez vous). **

**Comme vous l'avez sûrement remarqué, j'ai décidé de diviser cette fic en deux parties. La première « Innocence » fait référence à toute la période où Belle ignore le véritable visage de Storybrooke et de ses habitants. Je ne révèlerai pas tout de suite le nom de la deuxième. Il faut bien laisser un peu de suspense, non ?**

**Merci à Yakibaru, arisu-loveX2, GilmoreGossip et laux de me suivre depuis le début et aussi à croa760 et Miluzine96 de m'avoir mise en alerte. **

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Innocence - Chapitre VI**

Evana se coiffa rapidement et ajusta son maquillage avant de prendre son sac et de descendre à la bibliothèque. Après s'être assurée que tout était bien verrouillé, elle prit son vélo et se mit en route pour la maison de Regina. La jeune femme ne se souvenait plus de l'endroit exact aussi était-elle partie bien en avance.

Après un quart d'heure à tourner dans le quartier, Evana retrouva enfin la grande et spacieuse maison de Regina. Elle prit la liberté de laisser son vélo à l'entrée du garage et alla sonner. Son amie, surprise mais enjouée de son avance, l'accueillit chez elle avec un grand sourire et la fit pénétrer à l'intérieur. La jeune femme était toujours aussi émerveillée que la veille quand elle pénétra dans le salon. Elle ne savait pas comment Regina arrivait à entretenir une maison aussi grande. Son hôte l'abandonna quelques minutes à la cuisine le temps de vérifier la cuisson de son plat. Evana en profita pour observer la pièce. Elle fut immédiatement attirée par les belles pommes bien rouges disposées sur la table basse. Elles avaient l'air de dire « mange-moi ».

- Vous devez être Evana French, demanda une voix.

La jeune femme quitta les pommes des yeux pour observer la femme qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce. Elle avait des longs cheveux bruns et des yeux sombres. Evana remarqua tout de suite plusieurs similitudes entre cette femme et Regina. Elle avait le même port de tête, le même regard. L'inconnue s'avança en tendant la main. Evana la serra automatiquement.

- Je suis Cora, la mère de Regina, fit la femme. C'est un immense plaisir de pouvoir enfin te rencontrer. Ma fille me parle souvent de toi.

- Vraiment ?

- Bien sûr ma chérie. Le savais-tu ? Tu es très importante pour Regina. Quand elle a perdu son poste de maire, tu étais la seule à la soutenir. Aujourd'hui, elle n'a plus que toi comme amie.

- Pouvez-vous me parler de ce qui s'est passé ? J'aimerai savoir.

Le visage de Cora afficha un instant la surprise avant de de se refermer.

- Il serait plus sage que ma fille te l'explique elle-même. Ce n'est pas à moi de raconter ce genre de choses.

Regina arriva à ce moment-là en leur apportant un plateau de crudité.

- Je vois que tu viens de faire connaissance avec ma chère maman, observa Regina. J'aurai dû te prévenir qu'elle serait aussi du repas ainsi qu'un autre invité. D'ailleurs qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? Il est en retard.

- Je crois qu'il ne va pas tarder. Excusez-moi un instant, dit Cora en sortant du salon.

Il ne restait maintenant plus qu'Evana et Regina. La jeune femme en profita alors pour faire la même demanda qu'à Cora.

- Regina. Pourrais-tu me dire ce qu'il s'est passé ce jour-là… quand tu as perdu ton poste de maire. J'aimerai comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé.

- Ce n'est pas beau à entendre.

- Peu importe. Raconte-moi.

« - Tout a commencé il y a quelques mois plus tôt. Henry avait fait une fugue. Il y avait eu un différend entre nous la veille et je m'étais énervée en le privant de sortie. Il est revenu tard dans la soirée avec une femme. Emma Swan, sa mère biologique. Au début, je pensais qu'elle allait rapidement repartir. C'était une vagabonde, une garante de caution qui ne tenait pas en place. Elle avait mis Henry à l'adoption dès sa naissance et ne souhaitait avoir aucun contact. Du mois jusqu'à ce qu'elle vienne dans cette ville. J'ai essayé de lui faire comprendre qu'elle avait une mauvaise influence sur Henry et qu'il serait mieux qu'elle quitte la ville. Je n'avais pas le choix. Mon fils se mettait à sécher les cours, il rentrait tard le soir et il me mentait.

Mais il n'y avait rien à faire. Sa mère voulait soudainement rester près de lui et m'a prise en grippe dès le début. Tout ceci ne devait être que provisoire, mais elle a réussi à se faire engager comme shérif adjoint. Peu après, Graham, notre ancien shérif, a eu une crise cardiaque. J'allais nommer un autre shérif mais elle s'est portée volontaire et il a fallu organiser un débat. Je pensais que cette fois elle partirait si elle n'avait pas le poste, mais elle était soutenue par M. Gold. »

Evana frissonna comme à chaque fois que cela lui arrivait et cela n'échappa au regard perçant de Regina. Elle prétexta qu'elle avait juste un peu froid et empressa son amie de continuer son récit.

- Gold n'est pas l'homme le plus réglo du monde, tâche de t'en souvenir Evana. Il a fait incendier l'hôtel de ville alors que j'étais à l'intérieur avec Emma pour s'assurer qu'elle serait élue. C'est ainsi qu'Emma est devenue le shérif de la ville. C'est là que tout a dérapé pour moi. Elle a monté les habitants de la ville un par un contre moi, d'abord en affirmant avec des preuves illégales que j'avais acheté des terrains pour me construire une résidence secondaire en détournant l'argent de la ville et plus tard encore quand elle m'a accusée d'avoir piégé Mlle Blanchard quand elle était accusée de meurtre. C'était une période vraiment horrible.

- Attends une seconde ! Mary Margaret accusée de meurtre ? Je ne peux pas le croire. Elle est si gentille.

- Et pourtant c'est vrai. Mary Margaret avait à l'époque une liaison avec David Nolan un homme marié à Kathryn, une de mes amies. Un beau jour, Kathryn a disparu. Elle venait d'apprendre que son mari avait une liaison. Quelques jours plus tard, le shérif a découvert une boîte à bijoux enterrée près du pont à péage. Il contenait un cœur humain et les empreintes de Mary Margaret. Le test ADN était positif. C'était celui de mon amie. Après, c'est un couteau de chasse qui avait été découvert caché dans la ventilation de son appartement. Puis, on a retrouvé Kathryn comme par miracle juste après que M. Gold se soit proposé pour être l'avocat de Mary Margaret. Et là, toutes les preuves se retournaient contre moi. J'avais les clés de la ville, donc je pouvais dérober son coffret à bijoux et y cacher le couteau de chasse. J'avais suffisamment d'argent et d'influence pour faire truquer les résultats d'ADN. Les habitants n'avaient plus confiance en moi, même si le véritable coupable s'est dénoncé. J'ai été obligée de quitter mon poste de maire et la ville est maintenant dirigée par Mary Margaret, David et Emma. Emma qui s'est empressée de me reprendre mon fils. »

Evana pouvait voir toute la souffrance de son amie. Regina avait maintenant les larmes aux yeux mais elle évitait de pleurer. La jeune femme ne l'en admira qu'encore plus : avec tous les malheurs qu'elle avait vécus, elle en avait bien le droit. Pourtant, elle restait forte. Evana prit doucement Regina dans ses bras dans une étreinte qu'elle espérait rassurante.

- Merci, murmura Regina. Merci de m'avoir toujours écoutée et de m'accepter sans me juger.

- C'est normal. Nous sommes amies, et les amies son faites pour ça.

Son amie lui afficha un grand sourire qu'elle rendit aussitôt. Regina passa sa main dans les cheveux d'Evana comme le jour où elle l'avait rencontrée au Granny's. Aussitôt, la jeune femme se souvint alors des cris colériques qu'elle pouvait entendre depuis l'hôpital, d'une Regina complétement paniquée qui était venue trouver du réconfort auprès d'elle.

Cora choisi ce moment pour refaire son apparition, accompagnée d'un beau jeune homme aux cheveux sombres et au regard envouteur. C'était la première chose qu'Evana avait remarqué. Il portait une chemise sombre et un pantalon noir bien coupé. Il avait curieusement une seule main gantée.

- Evana, fit Cora, laissez-moi vous présenter un ami de notre famille : Killian Jones.

-oOo-

_Quelques instants plus tôt…_

Ruby était de plus en plus inquiète alors qu'elle fouillait la ville à la recherche de Belle. La nuit était déjà tombée et la jeune femme avait dû revêtir sa cape rouge pour empêcher sa transformation en loup, cette nuit étant la dernière de la pleine lune. Après avoir eu Blanche au téléphone, elle s'était immédiatement dirigée vers la bibliothèque, mais elle avait trouvé porte close à son arrivée.

La louve suivait maintenant sa piste au flaire et la peur grandissait de plus en plus au fur et à mesure qu'elle devinait la destination de son amie. Ruby se maudissait de tous les noms. Elle aurait dû mettre Evana en garde contre Regina dès sa sortie. Au début, tout le monde avait seulement pensé qu'elle s'assurait seulement que Rumplestiltskin n'était pas là en tentant de l'approcher. Quelle sotte elle avait été. Regina ne faisait rien sans avoir une idée derrière la tête. Elle accéléra le pas et l'odeur de Belle s'arrêta, comme elle l'avait redouté, devant la maison de la reine. Ruby sorti aussitôt son téléphone portable et composa rapidement le numéro de Blanche Neige. Elle répondit dès la troisième sonnerie.

- Blanche ? C'est Ruby. Je suis devant la maison de Regina. Belle est chez elle en ce moment même et je sens aussi l'odeur de Cora dans les parages.

- C'est pas vrai, soupira Mary Margaret. Attends ici et observe. Nous arrivons bientôt.

- Nous ? Comment ça ?

- Il faut absolument récupérer Belle quitte à le faire de force. Ensemble, ces deux sorcières peuvent facilement la manipuler.

- Pourraient-elles lui mettre d'autres faux souvenirs dans la tête ?

- C'est tout à fait possible. Si Regina l'a fait une fois, elle pourrait très bien recommencer jusqu'à ce qu'elle obtienne ce qu'elle veut.

- Alors venez vite. Je ne bouge pas d'ici.

La serveuse raccrocha et se dissimula dans l'ombre de la haie. Malgré ses sens perçants, elle ne pouvait entendre ce qui se passait dans cette maison. Regina ou sa mère devait avoir utilisé de la magie pour se protéger d'éventuels guetteurs comme elle. Mais elle restait suffisamment près pour pouvoir intervenir si les choses se mettaient à mal tourner pour Belle. Le vent soufflait doucement lui apportant diverses odeurs, notamment de lasagnes. C'est alors qu'elle senti une présence toute proche d'elle… même trop proche. Ruby n'eut même pas le temps de réagir qu'elle senti une douleur à l'arrière du crâne et perdit rapidement connaissance.

-oOo-

Killian Jones s'avança doucement vers Evana en lui tendant la main. La jeune femme s'attendait à ce qu'il la serre mais il lui fit un baisemain tout en s'inclinant légèrement. Tant de galanterie la fit sourire.

- Je suis, chère demoiselle, charmé de faire votre connaissance, mais je le serais encore plus si je pouvais connaître votre nom.

- Je m'appelle Evana French.

- Evana. Ce nom m'évoque les sirènes de Poséidon. Ces créatures dont la beauté pouvait tourner la tête d'un homme jusqu'à le rendre fou. Votre nom sonne comme un de leur chant tant il est mélodieux.

- Je vous remercie Killian. Je suis moi aussi enchantée de vous rencontrer bien que je n'aie pas en tête de poésie en référence à votre nom.

L'homme esquissa un sourire ravageur avant de prendre place à côté d'Evana sur un des canapés tandis que Regina et sa mère se plaçaient en face. La jeune femme remarqua rapidement que la main gauche de Killian était totalement inerte. Quand elle se pencha pour prendre un des crudités présent, elle effleura par mégarde sa main et constata qu'elle était complétement dure. Son regard s'attarda un peu trop longtemps dessus et Killian s'en aperçut.

- Elle est fausse, dit-il. Je l'ai perdu il y a très longtemps dans un autre pays.

- Comment est-ce arrivé ?

- Un crocodile, répondit simplement Killian.

Evana avait cru sentir une pointe de haine dans sa voix. Elle ne chercha pas à pousser plus loin ses investigations. Ce serait impoli et elle ne voulait pas lui donner l'impression de fouiller dans son passer alors qu'elle venait à peine de le rencontrer… ou peut-être l'avait-elle déjà vu quelque part ? Son visage lui disait quelque chose. Soudain, elle eut l'illumination : l'homme qui jouait au capitaine Crochet le jour où elle a perdu la mémoire. Était-il une pièce de son passé perdu ? Evana se retint de se jeter sur le jeune homme et le harceler de question comme elle l'avait fait avec Jefferson. Elle se trouvait chez Regina et elle appréciait beaucoup la présence des personnes qui l'entouraient. Ils étaient chaleureux eux aussi, mais d'une manière différente que Mary Margaret, David et Ruby.

Ils passèrent ensuite dans la salle à manger et commencèrent le repas. Evana n'avait jamais mangé d'aussi succulentes lasagnes. Regina avait dit vrai, elles étaient à tomber raide. Le repas se passa tranquillement. Chacun raconta quelques anecdotes, s'enquirent des nouvelles de la réouverture de la bibliothèque. Comme avec le docteur Hopper, la jeune femme leur expliqua ses projets avec passion. Regina se proposa même de l'aider à faire des gâteaux et eut l'idée de les vendre pour faire entrer un peu de bénéfices pour le premier jour.

Quand tout le monde eut fini, Regina et Cora s'échangèrent un regard discret avant que la maîtresse de maison ne décide de passer au déssert.

- Evana ? Est-ce que tu pourrais m'aider à débarrasser les assiettes s'il te plaît ? Tu serrais adorable.

La jeune femme, se doutant encore de rien accepta avec joie. Elle suivi Regina dans la cuisine en portant verres et assiettes. Une fois le lave-vaisselle en marche, Regina prit un air grave qui inquiéta Evana.

- Je voulais te parler de quelque chose depuis un long moment, commença son amie. C'est un sujet très délicat à aborder et je crains que tu ne me prennes pour une folle après ça.

- Tu ne seras jamais folle Regina. S'il y en a une de nous deux qui l'est, c'est plutôt moi.

Regina rit doucement avant de continuer :

- Quand tu étais chez Mary Margaret, tu as dû voir mon fils. Il a toujours avec lui un gros livre de contes avec lui.

- Oui. Il m'a prêté son livre. Au début, je me suis demandé pourquoi. Il avait l'air d'y être très attaché.

- Et comment as-tu trouvé cette histoire, demanda son amie avec un léger soulagement dans la voix.

- Je l'ai terminé ce matin. Mais je ne connais pas la fin. Le livre était abîmé et il manque les dernières pages. Pourquoi cette question ?

- N'as-tu pas remarqué des comportements suspects dans ton entourage ou bien qui ressemblent étrangement à ce livre ?

Evana répondit d'un faible « oui ». Elle se souvenait de la conversation qu'elle avait surprise dès son deuxième jour. Aurait-elle enfin des réponses à ses questions sans même demander au docteur Hopper ?

- Et bien vois-tu ma chère, tout ce qui est écrit dans ce livre s'est vraiment passé. Blanche Neige et le prince charmant existent réellement. La Reine a vraiment lancé la malédiction qui a transporté tous les habitants de la forêt enchantée dans un autre monde, celui-ci précisément.

Evana se retint de rire. Elle n'avait jamais entendu une chose aussi ridicule. Comment des personnages de contes de fée pouvaient-ils être réels ? La plupart de ces histoires avaient étés écrites par les frères Grimm. Tout le monde savait ça. Mais la voix et le regard de Regina, eux avaient l'air vraiment sérieux.

- À te voir, tu ne me crois pas, constata Regina.

- Désolée, mais c'est tellement… c'est difficile à y croire. J'aime bien cette histoire mais pas au point d'imaginer qu'ils sont tous ici quelque part.

- Et pourtant c'est le cas. Ils sont tous dans cette ville précisément. Si tu ne me crois pas, laisse-moi te montrer.

Elle emmena Evana dans le jardin à l'arrière de la maison. La jeune femme était curieuse et sceptique à la fois de découvrir par quel moyen son amie allait la convaincre. Elle n'était jamais allée au jardin et comme elle s'y attendait, il était parfaitement entretenu. Elle frissonna à cause du froid. Regina l'emmena au garage en passant par la porte arrière. Quand Evana la suivi, elle ne put retenir un cri d'effroi. Ruby se trouvait allongée sur le sol, vêtue d'une large cape rouge. Elle avait l'air inconsciente. La jeune femme voulu se précipiter vers la serveuse, mais d'un geste, Regina l'empêcha d'avancer.

- Fait attention, dit l'ancien maire. Les apparences sont trompeuses. Cette fille n'en a pas l'air, mais elle est très dangereuse.

- Comment ? Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait, rugit Evana. Je la connais ! C'est mon amie ?

- Une amie t'aurait-elle menti ? T'aurait-elle caché qui elle est réellement ainsi que toute cette ville ? Moi je suis ton amie et je vais te le prouver.

Regina s'avança vers Ruby. La serveuse se réveilla doucement à ce moment-là. Elle regarda autour d'elle, désorientée. L'ancien maire la toisa d'un regard victorieux avant de lever les yeux au ciel. La nuit était dégagée et la pleine lune brillait de tout son éclat.

- Si tu as lu le livre d'Henry, reprit Regina. Tu dois connaître l'histoire du Chaperon Rouge.

Oui. Evana s'en souvenait très bien. Dans un village, les habitants étaient menacés par un loup. Blanche Neige, alors en fuite avait rencontré Scarlett le Chaperon Rouge. Ensemble, elles avaient décidé de chasser le loup mais en suivant ses traces, elles s'étaient aperçues que le loup était un humain, un des villageois. Il a fallu la mort de Peter, le petit ami de Scarlett, pour découvrir que, sans le savoir, c'était cette dernière le loup. Poursuivies par les villageois, les deux femmes se sont enfuies ensemble et sont devenues amies et compagnons d'arme dans leur malheur.

- Maintenant regarde, fit Regina en claquant des doigts.

La cape que portait Ruby s'envola soudainement. Evana ne comprenait pas où voulait en venir Regina et elle ne voulait qu'une seule chose : aider Ruby. La serveuse, encore légèrement sonnée se redressa sur un coude. Elle allait dire quelque chose quand ses yeux se mirent à briller d'une lueur jaune. Avec effroi, Evana observa son amie se recroqueviller sur le sol en position fœtale. Toujours bloquée par l'ancien maire, elle ne pouvait rejoindre Ruby. De longs poils se mirent alors à recouvrir son corps et son visage s'allongea. Ruby n'était plus couchée sur le sol. Il y avait maintenant une créature à sa place. Elle venait de se transformer en un grand loup noir sous les yeux d'Evana.

* * *

**Encore une fois je vous laisse sur votre faim. Ça va devenir une habitude croyez-moi (mode sadique activé) ! Il faudra attendre vendredi pour découvrir ce que Regina réserve à Belle, hé-hé !**

**Passez une bonne semaine !**

**Kisara Hamagasaki**


	8. Innocence - Chapitre VII

**Hello dearies,**

**Nous voici enfin avec le dernier chapitre avant ma pause. Je vous remercie tous de m'avoir suivie, que ce soit depuis le premier chapitre ou que vous soyez arrivés en cours de route. Je vous donne déjà la date de la reprise de la fiction. Notez-le bien dans vos agendas, sur votre chat, votre chien ou tout ce qui vous tombe sous la main : ce sera le 8 mai 2013. À partir de cette date, il y aura plus deux, mais un seul chapitre par semaine.**

**Je remercie aussi GilmoreGossip, laux, arisu-loveX2, Yakibaru et Miluzine96 pour leurs reviews et aussi vous tous chers lecteurs car mardi, cette fiction vient de largement dépasser les 1'000 vues ! gg à tout le monde !**

* * *

**Innocence – Chapitre VII**

_Les apparences sont trompeuses._

Evana avait entendu deux fois ces mots en seulement deux jours. D'abord de Jefferson puis de Regina. Oui, les gens ne sont jamais ce qu'ils paraissent et elle en avait un exemple sous les yeux. Son amie Ruby venait de se transformer en un immense loup noir devant ses yeux. La jeune femme avait horriblement peur. C'était exactement comme l'histoire d'Henry, une jeune femme avec une cape rouge se transformant en loup.

La créature se mit lentement debout et observa Evana et Regina de ses yeux dorés puis se mit à montrer les crocs et à grogner. L'ancien maire se mit devant Evana pour la protéger.

- Reste derrière moi, dit Regina. Les loups garous sont des créatures instables.

Ruby prit alors son élan et sauta droit sur les deux femmes. C'est alors que des racines sortirent du sol et s'enroulèrent autour du cou et des pattes du loup. Elles se serrèrent jusqu'à ce que la bête soit totalement immobilisée. Les jambes d'Evana se mirent alors à trembler avant qu'elles ne fléchissent sous son poids.

- C'est bon, fit Regina en se retournant vers la jeune femme. Il n'y a plus de danger. Je contrôle la situation.

Evana n'arrêtait pas de trembler. Elle aussi, elle était comme M. Gold. Regina pouvait elle aussi utiliser la magie. Les images tournaient encore dans sa tête. L'accident, le feu, sa blessure à l'épaule. Tout se repassait dans sa tête comme un film en boucle. C'est alors qu'une main douce et chaleureuse se posa sur son épaule. Instinctivement, Evana repoussa cette main avant de réaliser qu'il s'agissait de Regine. La peur cessa subitement. Evana observa son amie. Elle s'était accroupie près d'elle et la regardait avec un regard compatissant.

- Tout va bien maintenant, dit-elle de sa voix douce. La magie peut faire très peur au début et j'ai cru comprendre que tu en as d'assez mauvais souvenirs mais je suis là maintenant. Jamais je ne te ferai le moindre mal. Je peux te le jurer. Evana, je peux te protéger mais pour cela, il faut que tu aies confiance en moi.

Elle était différente de M. Gold. La jeune femme tâchait de garder cette pensée en tête. Elle n'avait pas le regard emplit de haine comme lui. Sa main encore tremblante attrapa celle de Regina et son amie l'aida à se relever et la soutint. Le loup se mit à se débâtir de plus en plus fort et à essayer de ronger les racines sans succès. Regina l'entraîna à l'intérieur de la maison sans un regard pour le loup et l'installa dans le salon.

Evana tremblait à la fois de froid et de peur. Cora les rejoignit peu après avec une tasse de thé relaxante et bien sucrée. Killian Jones était resté sur le seuil et l'observait avec un regard inquiet. Le thé fit rapidement son effet et la jeune femme retrouva rapidement son calme.

- Qui êtes-vous, demanda-t-elle d'une voix calme mais qui montait un peu dans les aigus.

D'un geste, le livre d'Henry apparut entre les mains de Regina, entouré par une fumée violette.

- Des personnes réelles, lui répondit-elle en lui tendant le livre.

Regina ouvrit le livre au passage du mariage de Blanche Neige et du prince charmant. Il y avait sur une des pages une illustration de la Reine. Elle ressemblait fortement à Regina. Maintenant, Evana pouvait le voir. Elle tourna les autres pages et chercha des illustrations de Blanche Neige et du prince charmant. Ce n'était pas un hasard. Ils avaient un peu changés, mais la jeune femme pouvait les reconnaitre maintenant : C'était David et Mary Margaret. Elle releva le visage vers Regina.

- C'est toute la ville ?

- Oui.

- Même moi ?

- Toi aussi Evana.

Lentement, la jeune femme se releva et se dirigea vers un des miroirs installés aux murs. Elle observa longtemps son reflet. Elle se souvenait parfaitement de ce qui lui avait dit Jefferson :

_« - Tu n'es pas encore prête à assumer le poids de deux vies. Tu comprendras… un jour. _

_- Et quand est-ce que je serai prête ?_

_- Quand tu pourras voir ton reflet dans un miroir. »_

Maintenant elle comprenait mieux les paroles de Jefferson. Les habitants de cette ville étaient maudits. Ils se souvenaient de leur vie dans leur monde et avaient en même temps un faux passé dans ville, exactement comme elle sauf qu'elle ne se souvenait plus de sa première vie, sa véritable vie. Dans le miroir, il n'y avait plus seulement Evana French ancienne patiente de l'asile et bibliothécaire de la ville. Il y avait aussi une autre personne avec un autre nom. Doucement, elle murmura :

- Je suis Belle.

-oOo-

Blanche s'impatientait. Elle n'avait plus eu de nouvelles de Scarlett depuis trop longtemps. La jeune reine craignait qu'il ne lui soit arrivé quelque chose. Debout devant le Granny's, elle attendait l'arrivée des renforts qu'elle avait demandé. Il lui fallait du monde pour prendre d'assaut la maison de Regina. Celle-ci se défendrait sûrement et il fallait prendre en compte la possibilité de la présence de Croa et du pirate qui s'était échappé plus tôt de l'hôpital comme par magie. Par mesure de précaution, elle avait laissé Henry chez Cendrillon. Malheureusement, elle ne pourrait pas compter sur le soutien de son époux cette fois-ci. Il était parti patrouiller de bonne heure de l'autre côté de la ville. Il avait promis qu'il les rejoindrait le plus rapidement possible en prenant le prince Justin et d'autres renforts sur son chemin mais Blanche savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas se permettre d'attendre. Chaque minute de perdue était une minute de gagnée pour Regina.

Il lui fallut néanmoins patienter encore un peu avant que les six nains et Anton n'arrivent, armés de leurs pioches.

- Quelles sont les nouvelles, demanda Doc.

- Aucune et c'est bien cela qui m'inquiète. J'ai perdu le contact avec Scarlett alors qu'elle surveillait la maison de Regina.

- Alors il ne faut pas attendre une minute de plus. Nous irons combattre à huit, dit Grincheux. Nous réussirons à reprendre Belle.

Blanche eut un sourire nostalgique. Cette situation lui rappelait tellement leur assaut sur le château du roi George. Cette fois-là s'était pour sauver James, aujourd'hui c'est pour Belle.

- Ça va aller Anton, demanda-t-elle.

- Oui. J'ai été rapetissé, enfermé et dupé par ses sorcières. Elles auront fort à faire pour m'avoir. Je ne me laisserai pas faire si facilement.

La jeune reine resserra sa main sur la poigne de son épée. Non, celle de Mulan. Si elle trouvait un jour le moyen de rentrer dans la forêt enchantée, Blanche s'était promis de rendre son épée à la guerrière. La mère Lucas arriva rapidement, armée de son arbalète. Le groupe était maintenant au complet

- Alors allons-y !

Ils allèrent se mettre en route quand une voiture s'arrêta devant eux et ses occupants descendirent. Blanche ne s'attendait pas à les voir et encore moins maintenant. Mais elle était sûre d'une chose : maintenant leurs chances de ramener Belle venaient de monter en flèche.

-oOo-

- Est-ce que tu te souviens de quelque chose, demanda Regina tendue.

- Non. Connaître mon véritable nom ne m'a pas redu mes souvenirs. Mais je me pose une question.

- Laquelle ?

- J'imagine que je proviens du conte de la Belle et la Bête avec un nom comme le mien. N'ai-je pas un prince charmant quelque part dans cette ville qui doit m'attendre ? Il n'y avait pas ce conte dans le livre, alors je ne sais rien de mon histoire.

- Ma chérie, fit Cora. Les contes tels que ce monde les connait ne sont pas forcément vrais. Nous ignorons encore comment ce monde en a pris connaissance, mais la réalité est parfois bien différente.

- Je connais une partie de ton histoire, reprit Regina. Si tu veux, je peux te la raconter.

La jeune femme approuva de suite. Elle avait réellement envie de découvrir qui elle était.

- Tu étais une princesse Evana. Tu vivais dans un petit château avec ton père et ton fiancé. Malheureusement, la guerre qui sévissait contre les ogres avait touché vos terres et vous alliez perdre le combat. Vous n'aviez plus rien à perdre, alors vous l'avez appelé.

- Rumplestiltskin, murmura Evana. Est-ce qu'il s'agit de M. Gold ? Est-ce lui ?

« - Oui, confirma Regina. C'est bien lui. Il avait le pouvoir de faire cesser la guerre dans ton royaume mais tu en étais le prix à payer, ce que ton père a fait. C'est ainsi qu'il t'a emmenée. Tu es devenue sa nouvelle gouvernante. Je t'ai rencontrée la première fois sur un chemin de terre. Tu t'enfuyais de sa demeure. Je voyais que tu en avais gros sur le cœur, alors tu t'es confiée à moi. Tu m'as dit que tu l'aimais mais qu'il était maudit. Je t'ai alors conseillée de l'embrasser, que si tu l'aimais et qu'il t'aimait, vous pourriez vivre heureux tous les deux. C'est ainsi qu'étaient censées se terminer les belles histoires.

« J'ai été sotte de te donner ce conseil. Rumplestiltskin était tellement plongé dans la magie noire qu'il était trop tard pour le sauver. Quand tu as tenté de l'embrasser, il t'a chassée. Tu n'avais nul endroit où aller, alors je t'ai accueillie chez moi. C'est triste pour toi, mais c'est ainsi. Par contre, tu as toujours une dette envers lui. Tu devais rester à ses côtés pour toujours. Ça n'a pas été le cas. Rumplestiltskin cherche encore aujourd'hui à te faire payer ta dette. Je t'ai alors faite passer pour morte. Quand j'ai lancé la malédiction, je t'ai mise dans l'asile pour être sûre qu'il ne te retrouverait pas. Mais Emma Swan, la fille de Blanche Neige et du prince James est arrivée et a brisé la malédiction. »

- Emma le shérif ? C'est elle la fille de Blanche Neige ?

- Oui. Mais ça, c'est une autre histoire. Je t'en parlerai plus longuement une autre fois. Je disais donc qu'un homme a profité du chaos pour t'enlever et t'amener à Rumplestiltskin. Tu es restée plusieurs semaines avec lui avant de t'enfuir à nouveau.

- Et c'est ce qui nous mène au jour où tu as perdu ta mémoire, intervint Killian.

Evana l'avait presque oublié. Il était resté tellement silencieux et discret depuis tout à l'heure. Il s'approcha à son tour et s'assit sur la table basse en face de la jeune femme sous le regard noir de Regina. Il ne s'en formalisa pas et plongea son regard envouteur dans ses yeux.

- Rumplestiltskin t'avais retrouvée. Tu as voulu t'enfuir hors de la ville, là où il ne pouvait t'atteindre. Mais il y avait une chose que tu ignorais à ce moment-là. C'est que quiconque quitte la ville perd sa mémoire.

L'homme se pencha et lui prit doucement la main. Evana se senti rougir. Elle allait lui demander si c'était pour cette raison qu'il se trouvait là ce fameux soir quand il y eut un grand bruit à l'entrée. Sept hommes entrèrent, tous armés de pioches, suivis par Mme Lucas, la grand-mère de Ruby. Evana s'étonna de son regard acéré et de l'arbalète dans ses mains. L'arme était chargée et pointée droit sur Cora. Puis, ce fut au tour de Mary Margaret, accompagnée de Ruby sous sa forme de loup. Elle avait dans son dos un carquois rempli de flèches avec un arc et à la main une épée de belle facture. Evana n'avait plus devant elle l'institutrice de Storybrooke, mais bel et bien Blanche Neige et les nains accompagnée du Chaperon Rouge, tel que le conte était raconté. Les masques étaient tombés. Evana pouvait maintenant voir l'autre personnalité de toutes les personnes présentes.

- Evana, viens avec nous, fit doucement la jeune reine en lui tendant la main. Tu ne sais pas qui est cette femme.

- Bien sûr que si elle le sait, répliqua Regina. Et ce ne sont pas vos affaires que je sache.

Elle posa une main protectrice sur l'épaule d'Evana qui ne savait plus où se mettre. Que fallait-il faire ? Regina était son amie, mais Ruby et Mary Margaret aussi. Elle allait faire un pas vers eux quand Cora murmura quelque chose à son oreille :

- Evana, s'ils étaient vraiment tes amis, ils auraient dû te dire la vérité dès le début comme nous l'avons fait. Ils voulaient te laisser dans l'ignorance.

- Arrête sorcière, rugit Blanche. Je t'interdis de déverser sur elle tes paroles empoisonnées comme tu l'as fait avec moi. Viens Belle, Gold nous a demandé de veiller sur toi et c'est ce que nous allons faire.

Gold ? Elle voulait dire Rumplestiltskin. Evana repensa à tout ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre. Blanche Neige était-elle de mèche avec ce mage noir ? Sa fille, Emma, était bien partie avec lui.

- Il est hors de question que j'aille avec vous si c'est pour me livrer à Gold, s'écria Evana.

Elle recula de plusieurs pas et Killian se plaça, protecteur, devant elle.

- L'affaire est donc réglée, fit Regina.

D'un geste, Regina fit apparaître un long jet de flammes de sa main. Le groupe de Mary Margaret se dispersa tandis qu'elle, elle para le sort avec son épée.

- L'épée de l'empereur Ming, dit Cora. Elle est résistante à la magie. Regina, va mettre Belle à l'abri. Crochet et moi allons les retenir.

Evana remercia Cora et Killian et suivit Regina hors du salon par la porte arrière. La jeune femme fut entraînée dans la cuisine tandis qu'elle entendait derrière elle le son du métal qui s'entrechoque et les grognements du loup. Quand Evana passa près du plan de travail, elle prit discrètement, par simple mesure de précaution, un des couteaux professionnels de Regina. Son amie ouvrit une petite porte qui menait sur un placard.

- Cache-toi ici. Je vais utiliser un sort qui fera en sorte que personne ne puisse t'atteindre. Ne sors sous aucun prétexte.

- D'accord. Fais attention à toi.

Regina lui fit un sourire rassurant.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Blanche Neige et moi nous nous affrontons depuis de longues années. Tout ira bien, tu verras. Je viendrai te rechercher dès que tout sera fini.

Sur ce, elle referma la porte du placard et lança son sort. Regina s'éloigna du placard et s'apprêtait à aller donner un coup de main à sa mère quand une voix retentit dans son dos :

- Te voilà Majesté.

La Reine n'avait pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir qui se trouvait derrière elle. Regina serra ses poings pour empêcher ses mains de trembler. Elle ne s'attendait pas à le voir et surtout pas maintenant. Lentement, elle pivota et fit face à son interlocuteur :

- Rumple. Je te croyais en voyage.

* * *

**Et voilà, c'est le retour de la sadique^^**

**Bon, le chapitre est un petit chouïa trop court mais je ne me voyais pas couper plus loin. ^^**

**Vous êtes tous rassurés maintenant ? Rumple est bel et bien de retour à Storybrooke ! Evana a choisi son camp et la bataille bat de son plein. Mais il vous faudra gentiment patienter pour savoir comment tout cela va se terminer.  
**

**Je mettrais peut-être entre-temps le prologue de la fic parallèle que je viens tout juste de commencer à écrire. Elle s'intitulera « Broken Hearts ». Le reste n'est qu'encore au stade de brouillon mais elle viendra par la suite à la fin de « The amnesic Beauty »**

**J'espère de tout cœur que vous serez tous au rendez-vous pour la suite qui, je le rappelle encore sera pour le ****8 mai****. En attendant, j'espère que vous profiterez bien des épisodes de OUAT.**

**A très bientôt !**

**Kisara Hamagasaki  
**


	9. Innocence - Chapitre VIII

**Hello dearies,**

**Ça me fait super plaisir de reprendre cette fic après cette petite « pause examen ». J'espère que l'attente n'a pas été trop longue et que vous avez bien apprécié la reprise de la série. En ce qui me concerne, j'ai hâte de découvrir le final de dimanche. J'en parlerai bien ici, mais je n'ai pas envie de spoiler pour celles et ceux qui n'ont toujours pas vu l'épisode 21.**

**Un grand merci à laux, Miluzine96, Yakibaru et GilmoreGossip pour vos encouragements et aussi à vous tous chers lecteurs. Pour vous remercier, vous n'aurez pas seulement ce chapitre. Vous pouvez découvrir dès maintenant le prologue de « Broken Hearts ».**

**Je vous laisse maintenant avec le chapitre. Je crois que je vous ai fait assez attendre comme ça.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Innocence – Chapitre VIII**

- Te voilà Majesté.

Regina avait eu juste le temps de fermer la porte du placard que la voix menaçante de M. Gold avait retenti. En faisant le moins de bruit possible, Evana se pencha en avant et observa ce qu'il se passait par la serrure. Elle ne voyait au début rien du tout, puis M. Gold entra dans son champ de vision. Le bruit sourd de sa canne sur le sol faisait déjà frissonner la jeune femme. Elle retint sa respiration quand il passa juste devant sa cachette.

- Rumple, fit Regina. Je te croyais en voyage.

- C'était censé être le cas, mais il faut croire qu'importe la distance que je mets entre moi et cette ville, je sois condamné à y revenir. Maintenant Majesté, passons au véritable sujet de conversation : où est Belle ?

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

Evana vit M. Gold la coincer contre un mur et placer sa canne sur le cou de Regina, l'empêchant de respirer.

- Oh si, tu le sais parfaitement. Veux-tu vraiment faire deux fois la même erreur ?

Dans son placard, Evana tira lentement le couteau qu'elle avait pris dans la cuisine. Elle devait absolument aider Regina et pour cela, il lui fallait sortir de son abri et affronter Gold. En faisant attention de ne faire tomber ni le balai, l'aspirateur ou le sceau, la jeune femme se déplaça pour mieux voir. Ils se trouvaient près de l'évier, juste devant la fenêtre. En deux pas, elle pouvait être aux côtés de Regina. Elle inspira un bon coup et jaillit de sa cachette. Tout se passa alors comme au ralenti. Evana s'avançait vers Gold, il tourna la tête dans sa direction mais ne pouvait se déplacer sans libérer Regina. La jeune femme leva son couteau et son corps se mit instinctivement en garde. Gold relâcha Regina et s'avança vers elle, la main tendue. Cette même main qui pouvait produire des flammes. Prise par la panique, Evana bougea le bras rapidement. Puis Gold recula de trois pas, sa main posée sur sa joue. La jeune femme n'avait pas compris ce qu'elle venait de faire. C'est seulement en voyant le tranchant de la lame couverte d'un liquide carmin que son cerveau recommença à marcher. Gold avait l'air aussi surprit qu'elle.

- Belle…

Avant qu'il n'ait pu ajouter quoi que ce soit, un long jet de flamme apparut et il fut projeté à travers la fenêtre. Evana était complétement paralysée, elle n'arrivait plus à bouger ni même à penser. C'est alors qu'il y eut un flash devant ses yeux. Elle ne se retrouvait plus dans la cuisine de Regina mais une boutique, M. Gold était face à elle avec la tasse ébréchée dans ses mains. _« Il y a beaucoup, beaucoup d'objets dans cette boutique, mais ceci_, disait-il en montrant la tasse, _c'est le seul objet que je chéris_ ».

Nouvelle scène. Il faisait noir et elle se trouvait enfermée dans une cage avec des soldats en armure noire. Il y avait aussi Regina vêtue d'un long manteau rouge et les cheveux biens plus longs qu'aujourd'hui assise fièrement sur le dos d'un cheval. « _Il est trop tard pour sauver cette bête_ », disait-elle. Evana s'entendit répliquer : _« Vous ne pourrez nous séparer pour toujours ! Je me battrai ! Je n'abandonnerai jamais ! »_. La cage, tirée par les chevaux se mit en marche et la jeune femme se vit laisser tomber sur le sol en pleurant. Doucement elle murmurait : _«_ _Je reviendrai Rumple. Je jure de me battre jusqu'au bout. »._

La vision s'arrêta aussi brusquement qu'elle était apparue. Tout c'était déroulé en une seconde à peine. La jeune femme se sentait déboussolée et il lui fallut un petit moment pour se rappeler où elle se trouvait et avec qui. Elle se retourna vers la porte de la cuisine, là d'où venait le sort. C'était Cora qui l'avait lancé. La jeune femme se senti rassurée et se précipita vers Regina. Son amie était prise d'une quinte de toux mais sinon elle avait l'air d'aller bien.

- PAPA !

Un homme qu'Evana ne connaissait pas fit irruption dans la pièce armé d'une épée. Cora s'approcha de lui et l'examina avant de déclarer :

- Alors c'est toi le fils de Rumple. Baelfire. Tu ne lui ressemble pas.

- Que lui avez-vous fait, rugit le jeune homme, la menaçant de son arme. Où est-il ?

- Il est partit prendre l'air et je crois aussi que cela te ferait du bien.

D'un simple mouvement du poignet, Cora fit léviter l'homme et l'envoya lui aussi à travers la fenêtre.

- Et voilà, fit-elle satisfaite. C'était le dernier.

- Le dernier, demanda Evana craignant ce que cela signifiait.

- Ne t'inquiète pas ma chérie. Si je les avais tués, je n'y aurai pris aucun plaisir. Je préfère largement les voir souffrir. Nous nous sommes simplement chargés de les mettre dehors.

Comme elle l'avait fait avec Gold, pensa Evana. Elle ne put s'empêcher de ressentir de la peur envers Cora. La jeune femme avait rapidement deviné qui étaient Regina et Killian, mais Cora restait encore un mystère pour elle.

La jeune femme retourna au salon voir comment allait Killian tandis que Cora restait avec sa fille. La pièce en elle-même était sans dessus-dessous. Des meubles et des objets avaient étés cassés. Le papier peint des murs portaient des traces de brûlures. Elle retrouva le pirate assis nonchalant dans le sofa. Il ne semblait pas avoir subi de blessure grave. Il avait une petite blessure qui avait arrêté de saigner sur la tempe, quelques ecchymoses qui commençaient à apparaître et il avait perdu sa fausse main.

- Tout va bien Killian ? Il faut mettre un peu de glace sur tes blessures.

- Je vais bien, répondit le pirate. Mais je ne serai pas contre un bon massage et une jolie guérisseuse comme toi.

Evana ne put empêcher ses joues de s'enflammer. Ce n'était qu'une impression où le capitaine Crochet flirtait avec elle ? La jeune femme reconnaissait qu'il était bien fait et ses yeux étaient hypnotisant.

- Je vais te chercher de la glace.

Elle retourna à la cuisine. Cora et Regina s'y trouvaient encore, en grande discussion. Apparemment, elles avaient l'air contentes toutes les deux malgré ce qui s'était passé.

- … n'aurai jamais imaginé qu'il ferait une tête pareille, disait Regina. Votre plan a parfaitement marché Mère. Il n'a pas pu lever la main sur elle, même quand elle l'avait blessé. Je n'aurai jamais pensé que mettre des faux souvenirs dans la tête de cette fille ferait autant d'effet.

- Je te l'avais dit : Rumplestiltskin pense manipuler les gens comme personne, mais il ignore qu'il n'est pas le seul à jouer à ce jeu et que je suis bien meilleure que lui. Nous pouvons maintenant passer à la phase deux de mon plan. Il ne nous gênera plus avant un long moment.

Evana se sentit soudainement trahie et manipulée. Elle décida qu'elle en avait assez entendu et pénétra dans la cuisine en faisant suffisamment de bruit pour signaler sa présence. La mère et la fille arrêtèrent leur discussion et se tournèrent vers elle.

- Il me faudrait un linge et un peu de glace pour les blessures de Killian, dit-elle d'une petite voix.

Regina lui donna une grosse poignée de glaçons emballés dans un linge avec son sourire habituel mais, après avoir eu ses visions et écouté la conversation, il sonnait soudainement faux. Evana retourna rapidement auprès de Killian. Elle lui mit la glace sur la tempe mais décida de garder ses distances quand il lui réclama son massage. Regina et Cora arrivèrent peu de temps après dans la pièce. Regina avait entre les mains un livre à la couverture joliment ornée. Elle l'ouvrit à une page et souffla dessus. Evana vit alors le texte imprimé s'élever lentement dans les airs comme s'il s'agissait d'une volute de fumée. Les meubles se mirent alors à bouger tous seuls pour se remettre à leur place. La jeune femme observa un vase de verre se recomposer pièce par pièce avant d'aller se poser délicatement sur la table basse.

- Bon, dit Cora. Maintenant les choses ont été mises au point. Rumplestiltskin est rentré plus tôt que je ne l'aurai cru mais cela ne bouleversera pas nos plan.

- Comment ça nos plan, demanda Evana. Je n'ai… rien à voir avec vos plans. Tout ce que je veux, c'est rentrer chez moi.

- Ce n'est malheureusement plus possible, dit Regina. Retourner à la bibliothèque reviendrait à te livrer à Blanche Neige et à Rumplestiltskin. Le mieux serait que tu restes ici avec nous. Nous pouvons te protéger Belle. Dehors, tu pourrais être jugée pour trahison si tu sors d'ici, comme nous tous.

C'était donc ça ? Elle avait choisi le camp des méchants, ceux qui utilisent le mal pour se venger et arriver à leur fin. C'était impossible. Elle n'était pas de ce genre-là. « _Et pourtant_, fit une petite voix dans sa tête. _Pourtant, tu as accepté la protection de Regina et repoussé Ruby et Mary Margaret »._ Elle avait mérité ce qui lui arrivait.

Elle laissa donc Regina la mener à l'une des chambres d'amis de la maison et lui prêter un de ses pyjamas. En voyant la chambre aussi parfaite que le reste de la maison avec un lit encore plus grand et sûrement plus moelleux que le siens, Evana n'avait qu'un seul mot qui lui venait à 'esprit.

Prison.

Elle avait ressenti exactement la même chose à l'asile sauf que cette fois, il y avait des barreaux dorés. Encore une fois, elle était prisonnière de la Reine. Une fois qu'elle fut seule, elle se jeta sur le lit et se mit à pleurer. Elle pleurait parce qu'encore une fois, elle avait perdu sa liberté, pleurait de colère contre Ruby, Mary Margaret, David, Mme Lucas, Archie et le docteur Whale de lui avoir caché qui elle était alors qu'ils étaient ensemble presque tous les jours, pleurait de honte parce qu'elle avait cru que Regina était son amie, pleurait parce qu'elle était trop bête pour ne pas s'être aperçue qu'elle était manipulée.

De la main, elle essayait d'essuyer ses larmes avant qu'elle ne prenne conscience d'une chose. Elle avait une tache de sang sur la main. Elle savait exactement comment ce sang était arrivé. Elle avait blessé M. Gold. Elle lui avait tailladé la joue. Evana ferma les yeux pour ne plus y penser, du moins pour cette nuit, mais c'était impossible. Elle revoyait la scène en boucle : elle l'attaquait au couteau, il reculait et recevait de plein fouet le sort de Cora. Était-il seulement encore en vie ? Et les autres ?

Ses larmes redoublèrent encore et encore. Evana ne savait même plus quand elle avait arrêté de pleurer pour ensuite tomber de sommeil.

-oOo-

David faisait les cents pas dans la salle d'attente de l'hôpital. Il n'arrêtait pas de se reprocher d'avoir accepté cette patrouille ce soir. Il aurait dû rester avec sa femme. Il aurait dû être là. Les choses se seraient alors peut-être passées différemment. Une infirmière passa devant lui mais l'esquiva habillement quand il voulut l'aborder. Après encore quinze minutes d'attente, le docteur Whale arriva enfin.

- Tout va bien, dit-il. Il a fallu lui faire plusieurs points de suture mais rien de grave.

Charmant poussa un long soupir, évacuant en même temps une partie de la tension qu'il avait accumulée.

- Je peux le voir, demanda-t-il.

- Oui. Les autres sont déjà à son chevet.

Le prince se précipita dans le couloir et entra dans la chambre. Blanche était assise sur l'unique chaise de la pièce Ruby et sa grand-mère légèrement en retrait. La louve avait le bras droit en écharpe recouvert d'une attelle et des marques de strangulation dues aux racines autour cou. Anton et les nains avaient quelques ecchymoses mais rien de grave. Tous se retournèrent vers lui. David lut beaucoup de peine et de désespoir dans leur regard. Jamais, depuis qu'ils étaient tous ensemble, ils n'avaient connu de défaite comme celle-ci. Il s'approcha du lit et serra la main du patient.

- Comment ça va Leroy, demanda-t-il.

- Ça pourrait être mieux mais là, je me contenterai de rester en vie, répliqua le nain.

Le prince souri, heureux de voir que son ami restait fidèle à lui-même. Il avait failli avoir une crise cardiaque quand on lui avait annoncé que Grincheux s'était jeté sur un des sorts de Cora pour protéger Blanche. Tous ensembles, ils parlèrent de ce qui leur était arrivé et des dispositions à prendre maintenant que Crochet était en liberté, que Cora et Regina s'étaient alliées et que Belle avait choisi leur camp. Ils durent néanmoins quitter la chambre quand une infirmière leur demanda de laisser le blessé se reposer. Chacun rentra alors chez soi après avoir décidé de faire une réunion le lendemain.

David reconduisit Blanche chez eux dans le silence. Il savait sans le demander qu'elle se sentait responsable de l'état de Leroy. Tout en continuant de regarder la route, il lui murmura des paroles de réconfort et lui prit la main. S'il y avait quelqu'un à blâmer, c'était lui. Il n'avait pas été là.

Ils arrivèrent finalement à leur appartement. Emma les attendait assise sur l'escalier en compagnie d'un homme à peu près du même âge que David identifia comme le fils de Rumplestiltskin. Les deux jeunes gens n'avaient que quelques pansements sur de petites coupures superficiels.

- Comment va-t-il, demanda Blanche.

- Il faudrait mieux que vous veniez voir, fit Emma.

Ils la suivirent à l'étage jusqu'à sa chambre, la même qu'ils avaient prêté à Belle. La sauveuse ouvrit la porte sans un bruit et David observa l'intérieur. Rumplestiltskin était allongé sur le lit, le teint pâle comme la mort et une main couverte de plaies reposait sur sa poitrine. Si celle-ci ne se levait pas régulièrement au même rythme que sa respiration sifflante, on aurait pu facilement le croire mort. Que ce soit dans ce monde ou dans l'autre, jamais David ne l'avait vu dans une telle faiblesse.

- S'il n'était pas le Ténébreux, dit gravement l'homme, il serait mort depuis longtemps. Il a repris connaissance pendant que vous étiez à l'hôpital. Pour l'instant, il dort. Il est trop faible pour se soigner mais au moins sa malédiction le maintien en vie.

- Il ne peut mourir qu'avec sa dague, dit Blanche. Et la fée bleue ? Elle n'a rien pu faire ?

- Non, répondit Emma. Je n'ai pas bien compris le truc, mais je crois qu'il y a quelque chose comme quoi leur magie n'est pas compatible.

- Tout ce que nous pouvons faire, c'est d'attendre, reprit le fils de Rumplestiltskin.

Oui, attendre, pensa David. Cette nuit, c'était la seule chose qu'ils pouvaient faire. Attendre que les blessures cicatrisent, attendre que les forces reviennent, attendre de voir de quoi sera fait demain. Un par un, ils sortirent de la chambre sauf Neal, enfin Charmant savait quel était son nom, qui décida de le veiller toute la nuit. La dernière à sortir fut Emma mais au dernier instant, elle se retourna vers le mage noir et se pencha au-dessus de lui.

- C'est plus que le côté gauche que je vous laisse cette fois, entendit-il sa fille murmurer. Alors faites en bon usage et récupérez vite.

Sur ce, elle se redressa, serra l'épaule de Neal en guise de compassion et referma la porte de la chambre derrière elle.

* * *

**Ce chapitre met fin à la première partie. Dès la semaine prochaine, vous pourrez découvrir la deuxième et dernière partie de cette fiction qui s'intitulera « Rédemption ».**

**Vous vous demandez sûrement qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire de côté gauche entre Emma et Rumple. Yakibaru connaît déjà la réponse et vous pourrez tous le découvrir dans « Broken Heart ».**

**En attendant, ne manquez pas le prochain chapitre la semaine prochaine !**

**Kisara Hamagasaki**


	10. Rédemption - Chapitre I

**Hello dearies,**

**J'espère, pour ceux qui l'ont vu, que vous avez bien apprécié le final de cette saison 2 de Once Upon A Time. Pour moi, c'était grandiose et je ne sais pas comment je vais faire pour patienter jusqu'à septembre. Sûrement que je passerai mon temps sur des fictions que je serai heureuse de vous présenter par la suite.**

**Ces derniers jours, je suis un peu en panne d'inspiration, tant pour cette fic que Broken Hearts. Tout ce que j'écris m'apparaît terne et je n'arrête pas de changer d'avis. Les dialogues de Gold, Belle et Emma sont fades. Cela concerne surtout pour le final que je n'arrive absolument pas à écrire de manière satisfaisante. Je fais plein de brouillons, écris sous plusieurs point de vue, sélectionne les meilleurs, mais impossible de les relier entre eux. **

**Maintenant, fini de se lamenter sur moi, vous n'avez pas cliqué sur le lien dans votre mail ou sélectionné cette fic pour me voir me descendre moi-même. Je passe maintenant au meilleur : le chapitre ! Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, j'ai écrit un chapitre à 100% du point de vue de Belle. Si vous voulez avoir des nouvelles de notre Rumple adoré, ce ne sera pas pour tout de suite. J'ai beaucoup aimé ce chapitre car notre jeune héroïne est désormais du côté des méchants malgré elle. Je vous laisse maintenant découvrir le chapitre.**

**Je remercie Yakibaru, laux et GilmoreGossip d'être toujours au rendez-vous avec leur bonne humeur !  
**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Rédemption – Chapitre I**

Evana se réveilla le lendemain avec l'impression de ne pas avoir dormi. Elle se traina plus qu'elle ne marcha dans la salle de bain attenante à sa chambre. Le miroir reflétait une image horrible d'elle avec les cheveux en bataille, les marques de larmes sur ses joues et les yeux rouges et gonflés. Mais cela ne se limitait pas qu'à l'apparence. À l'intérieur aussi elle était horrible. La jeune femme se passa de l'eau sur le visage pour se réveiller avant de retourner dans la chambre. Quelqu'un était entré pendant la nuit. On lui avait monté son sac, le livre de contes d'Henry ainsi qu'un linge et des affaires de toilettes.

Evana emporta ses affaires dans la salle de bains pour prendre une bonne douche chaude. Sa fatigue s'écoula en même temps que l'eau sur son corps mais pas sa tristesse. Elle voulait savoir si M. Gold – elle avait encore du mal à croire qu'il était Rumplestiltskin, le sorcier le plus maléfique de tous les contes – allait bien mais elle n'avait aucun moyen de le savoir. Quand elle avait eu ses visions la veille, elle avait compris plusieurs choses : M. Gold n'était pas tel que Regina l'avait décrit, Evana l'avait bien vu. Il y avait eu quelque chose de fort entre eux. Elle décida de sortir de la douche quand, malgré la chaleur de l'eau, elle se mit à frissonner. La jeune femme s'enroula dans la serviette et se représenta devant le miroir. Physiquement parlant, elle avait une meilleure tête, mais elle se sentait toujours aussi sale. Elle n'arriverait pas à faire partir le sang qu'elle avait sur les mains, elle le savait.

La jeune femme se décida à s'habiller et à sortir de sa chambre. Elle retrouva Regina, Cora et Killian dans la salle à manger en train de prendre tranquillement leur petit-déjeuner comme si tout ce qui s'était passé la veille était tout à fait normal.

- Bonjour Evana, la salua Regina avec sourire. Tu as bien dormi ? Comme tu ne te levais pas, je m'inquiétais. Il y a des croissants pour le petit déjeuner mais si tu veux autre chose, n'hésite pas à le demander.

- Oui, ça va, répondit-elle simplement en prenant place en face de Killian.

Elle prit simplement une tasse de thé. Habituellement, elle aimait bien manger le matin mais là, elle sentait qu'elle ne pourrait rien avaler. Voir toutes ces mets avec ce qui s'était passé hier soir lui retournait l'estomac.

Evana ne resta pas longtemps en leur compagnie. Elle était restée silencieuse tandis que Killian parlait d'aller fouiller le bureau du shérif pour retrouver son crochet. Regina avait décidé de se rendre sur le bateau du pirate pour aller récupérer des vivres et Cora avait une « promenade » à faire. Aussi, elle remonta rapidement dans sa chambre. Moins elle avait affaire à eux mieux elle se porterait. Une fois dans la sécurité de sa chambre, elle se mit à la fenêtre et observa longuement la ville. Tout avait l'air parfaitement normal, les maisons n'étaient pas à feu et à sang. À l'horizon, elle pouvait voir l'horloge de la ville, là où elle habitait.

Elle resta longtemps à l'admirer. Vers les coups de dix heures, la jeune femme vit Killian sortir de la maison aussi simplement que d'aller faire des courses en ville. Il ne portait plus les mêmes habits normaux de la veille. Là, on voyait clairement qu'il était pirate avec son long manteau sombre et ses bottes de cuir. Puis, ce fut au tour de Cora de sortir. Et encore plus tard, Regina frappa à sa porte pour lui annoncer qu'elle partait elle aussi mais qu'elle ne devait pas s'inquiéter car elle avait protégé la maison.

Après s'être assurée qu'il n'y avait plus personne, Evana rassembla rapidement ses affaires. Son sac sur l'épaule et le livre d'Henry sous le bras, elle sortit en courant de la maison. Elle allait passer le portail d'entrée quand elle se cogna contre un mur invisible et tomba brutalement sur les fesses. Elle se releva tout en jurant et posa sa main sur ce fameux mur. Il était étrangement lisse, comme si c'était du verre. Sans retirer sa main, la jeune femme se mit à marcher le long, espérant y trouver une ouverture où se glisser. Mais, elle constata avec effroi qu'il faisait complétement le tour de la maison. Ce n'était pourtant pas le cas du sort qu'elle avait jeté sur le placard la veille. Elle avait pu en sortir facilement. Ce sort ne servait pas seulement à empêcher les gens de l'extérieur d'entrer, mais aussi de l'empêcher de sortir. À priori, Regina n'avait aucune envie de perdre sa « précieuse amie ».

Evana se résigna donc à retourner à l'intérieur. Elle allait remonter dans sa chambre quand elle eut une brillante idée : le téléphone. Elle le trouva dans un coin de l'entrée et avec un annuaire de la ville à côté. C'était trop beau. Elle feuilleta le livre à toute vitesse avant de trouver le numéro du Granny's. Elle composa le numéro et à la troisième sonnerie, la patronne répondit :

_- Granny's bed and breakfast, que puis-je pour vous ?_

- Allo Mme Lucas ? C'est Evana. Je voudrai savoir si…

Elle ne put aller plus loin car on venait de lui raccrocher au nez. Elle se remit alors à chercher d'autres numéros. Elle trouva celui de la boutique de M. Gold mais vu dans l'état dans lequel se trouvaient à la fois la boutique et son propriétaire hier, Evana avait des doutes qu'une personne répondrait. Elle composa alors le numéro privé de M. Gold mais une voix lui informa que le numéro n'était plus attribué. Elle composa alors le numéro du docteur Hopper mais elle tomba sur le répondeur, il était en séance.

La jeune femme ne chercha pas à composer celui de Mary Margaret et David. Ils ne la croiraient pas, tout comme Mme Lucas et la ville toute entière. Evana abandonna tout espoir de sortir de cette maison un jour. Elle remonta dans sa chambre et voulu jeter son sac sur le lit. Malheureusement, elle n'avait pas mis assez de force dans son lancer et le sac tomba sur le tapis, éparpillant tout son contenu. Décidément, rien n'allait comme elle le voulait. La jeune femme se mit à genoux et remit une par une ses affaires dans le sac quand elle tomba sur un objet dont elle avait totalement oublié l'existence : son téléphone portable. Mais il était inutilisable. Elle ne connaissait pas le code.

Evana reposa son sac dans un coin de la chambre avant de s'allonger sur le lit. Hier soir, elle avait vu deux scènes de son passé. Elle ne savait pas trop comment, mais elle y était arrivée. Elle ferma les yeux pour se concentrer et rassembler les pièces du puzzle. Elle n'avait après tout rien d'autre à faire. Le seul ennui, c'est que toutes les révélations de Regina auraient pu être des mensonges et elle mentait si bien qu'il lui était difficile de démêler le vrai du faux. Evana se rendit compte qu'elle avait besoin d'aide. Il y n'y avait que Jefferson sur qui elle pourrait se reposer. Lui au moins avait été honnête avec elle. Bien qu'il ne lui ait rien dit, il l'avait prévenue et mise sur une piste. Mais elle ne pouvait espérer son aide si elle ne pouvait pas sortir d'ici.

Comme pour le lui prouver, Killian rentra avec son crochet fixé au poignet, preuve de sa réussite. Il vint tout à coup une idée à Evana. Elle ne pouvait pas sortir seule, mais peut-être qu'accompagnée ? Si elle arrivait à sortir de la maison avec quelqu'un comme escorte et qu'ensuite elle réussisse à s'enfuir, elle serait enfin libre. Mais il y avait une condition : il fallait que ce soit Killian Jones. Cora et Regina ne seraient pas faciles à berner et à semer avec leurs pouvoirs. Mais le pirate avait l'air de s'intéresser à elle. En flirtant un peu avec lui, elle devrait arriver à atteindre son but. La manipulation n'était pas vraiment son domaine mais elle avait un avantage : tous les trois la croyaient de leur côté et n'imagineraient jamais qu'elle voudrait s'enfuir.

La jeune femme se décida à mettre son plan à exécution dès à présent tant qu'ils étaient seuls dans la maison. Elle descendit au salon où elle trouva Killian… et apparemment le pirate venait de trouver les réserves d'alcool de Regina car elle le vit se servir un généreux verre de brandy avant de se raviser et de finalement prendre toute la bouteille.

- Killian, demanda-t-elle d'une voix hésitante. Vous avez pu reprendre votre crochet ?

- C'était aussi simple que d'entrer dans un bar, dit-il en désignant l'objet de métal, il n'y avait personne au bureau du shérif. C'était un vrai jeu d'enfant de fracturer la serrure. J'aurai espéré un peu plus de résistance et même la présence de cette chère Emma. Il faut croire qu'après s'être brûlés les ailes, les oisillons n'ont pas osé sortir du nid.

Evana réprima un frisson. Elle était sûre qu'il faisait allusion à M. Gold, surtout avec le sourire moqueur qu'il affichait. Elle tenta de se ressaisir en se disant qu'il était sa seule chance de sortie.

- Et vous n'avez pas trop de courbatures après votre combat d'hier ? Vous m'aviez demandé un massage je crois.

Le pirate la regarda avec son regard envoutant et en même temps inquisiteurs. Evana réussit à y résister. Sa volonté de sortir était plus forte que ses beaux yeux.

- D'accord, dit-il avant de vider son verre cul sec.

Il retira son manteau et sa chemise pour se mettre torse nu. Evana avait peur que ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire ne donne de mauvaises idées au pirate. Elle décida donc de commencer par masser la nuque et les épaules. D'abord timide, elle commença par de petits cercles concentriques, longea la colonne vertébrale, remonta sur la nuque et au bout de quelques minutes, passa sur les épaules et la clavicule. Killian avait un corps musclé et bien bâtit, il n'y avait que du muscle, pas une once de graisse. La jeune femme se demanda un instant si son massage n'était pas un peu raté. Elle ne savait pas comment faire, mais le soupir que poussa le pirate l'informa qu'elle était sur la bonne voie. Décidant qu'elle en avait fait assez, Evana retira ses mains.

- Déjà fini, demanda le pirate.

- Je ne suis pas très douée.

Lentement, Killian se tourna pour lui faire face. Son regard croisa le sien et dit d'une voix sensuelle :

- Je pourrais t'apprendre. Il y a plein d'endroits sensibles sur le corps. Pour celui qui sait où poser ses mains, il peut faire tout ressentir au corps humain, de la douleur jusqu'à la jouissance. Et chaque personne a certaines zones plus sensibles que d'autres.

Il s'était rapproché de plus en plus. Maintenant, Evana pouvait sentir son souffle chaud contre son cou. Lentement, Killian se pencha et effleura sa jugulaire de ses lèvres. La jeune femme ne put retenir un petit frisson de plaisir.

- Tu es très sensible Evana, lui murmura Killian à l'oreille. Laisse-moi deviner : derrière l'oreille, le creux de ton cou et je parierai même sur l'intérieur de ta paume. Je peux t'envoyer au septième ciel en un instant.

La jeune femme savait ce qui allait se passer maintenant et elle le redoutait. Ça allait trop loin et elle devait tout arrêter. Elle posa ses mains sur la poitrine du pirate et le repoussa. Killian était surprit, mais ne fit rien pour résister.

- Je suis désolée, mais je ne peux pas, dit-elle les yeux baissés vers le sol.

- Je comprends… Je suis peut-être un pirate mais pas un violeur pour autant, ajouta-t-il au regard surprit d'Evana. J'ai toujours respecté le désir des femmes.

La jeune femme se sentait un peu gênée, mais elle appréciait cette attention. Elle s'excusa et remonta dans sa chambre. À travers la porte, elle entendit Killian monter à son tour et entrer dans une autre chambre. Evana reprit le livre d'Henry et le recommença en entier. Avec ce qu'elle avait vécu la veille, elle voyait ces contes sous un autre regard. Ce n'étaient plus des contes de fées mais des biographies. Elle relut tout avec attention, s'attardant sur les détails, tout ce qui pourrait lui être utile. Elle identifia plusieurs personnages de Storybrooke, notamment les nains, son amie Ashley qui s'avérait être Cendrillon, la fée bleue, Jiminy Criquet et Geppetto avec qui elle avait brièvement discuté hier en distribuant ses affiches.

Elle fut tirée de sa lecture par les douze coups de midi qui lui rappelèrent qu'elle n'avait rien mangé depuis la veille. Regina et Cora n'étaient toujours pas rentrées, aussi Evana décida de préparer elle-même quelque chose à manger. Elle fouilla un peu dans les placards et la réserve et trouva tout ce qui lui fallait. La jeune femme avait d'abord pensé cuisiner que pour elle, mais elle se rappela où elle était et surtout avec qui. Elle décida donc de préparer un plat pour quatre personnes. Les deux sorcières n'auraient qu'à réchauffer leur part dès qu'elles rentreront.

L'odeur du repas embauma l'air de toute la maison, ce qui attira Killian.

- Qu'est-ce que tu nous prépare ma belle, demanda le pirate.

- Des pâtes avec une sauce appelée « napolitaine ». J'ai vu la recette au dos du paquet de pâtes. Je me suis dit que je pourrai essayer.

La jeune femme et Killian se mirent à table dès que les pâtes furent prêtes. Evana était gênée de ce qui s'était passé plus tôt ce matin et elle ne savait pas comment se comporter avec lui ni même si elle ne devait pas changer de plan. _Non_, pensa-t-elle. Il fallait qu'elle sorte le plus rapidement possible, demain même. Elle prit alors la parole et demanda au pirate comment était sa vie en mer. Elle savait qu'elle tenait le bon sujet car Killian se mit à parler avec passion des îles qu'il avait visitées et toutes les choses incroyables qu'il avait vues avec son navire. Il parla longuement du pays imaginaire où il était resté près de deux siècles entiers.

- Si cela t'intéresse, je pourrai te faire visiter mon bateau.

C'était exactement ce qu'attendait Evana. C'était plutôt involontaire, mais elle avait mené le pirate là où elle voulait.

- Ce serait avec plaisir Killian, répondit-elle avec un grand sourire. Ce serait possible demain ?

- Demain ? Pourquoi pas maintenant ?

C'était beaucoup trop tôt au goût d'Evana. Elle avait besoin de plus de temps pour réfléchir à ce qu'elle allait faire une fois dehors. Elle devait gagner du temps. Elle expliqua donc que pour aujourd'hui, elle ne se sentait pas vraiment en forme. Elle en avait beaucoup appris hier et elle avait besoin de temps pour digérer ces informations et s'y habituer. Comme elle l'avait espéré, le pirate comprit son choix.

Cette discussion clôtura le dîner. Killian passa dans le salon prendre un « petit digestif » dans le bar de Regina tandis qu'Evana mettait les restes dans des assiettes qu'elle couvrit de film plastique et faisait la vaisselle. Puis, elle remonta dans sa chambre chercher un bon plan pour semer un pirate et n'en redescendit que quand Regina fut rentrée. Elle devait se faire voir un minimum sinon ils pourraient croire qu'elle cherche à les éviter. La Reine avait été agréablement surprise de voir qu'Evana avait cuisiné pour elle et sa mère. Cora n'était toujours pas rentrée.

Le reste de l'après-midi, elle le passa dans le salon en compagnie de Killian et Regina. Cette dernière montrait les fruits et légumes qu'elle avait rapportés. Ils avaient l'air tout à fait normal pour Evana jusqu'à ce qu'elle apprenne qu'ils provenaient directement de leur monde d'origine. Regina leur promit une belle ratatouille avec pour le souper du soir. Elle passa à nouveau du temps avec Killian, lui demandant de lui raconter d'autres de ses aventures. De bonne humeur, le pirate lui apprit même une ou deux chansons de marins que son équipage se plaisait à chanter quand les journées étaient bonnes.

La mère de Regina ne rentra que très tard, bien après que la nuit soit tombée. Regina avait essayé de la questionner sur ses projets, mais Evana vit qu'elle l'avait regardée du coin de l'œil avant de dire :

- C'était revigorant, mais pas très concluant.

Evana en conclu que Cora ne lui faisait pas confiance, du moins pas assez pour parler d'avantage de ses plans en face d'elle. La jeune femme annonça donc qu'elle montait se coucher. Dans sa chambre, elle mit au point les derniers détails de son plan avant d'aller dormir.

_Elle se trouvait dans une grande pièce richement décorée de nombreux objets, sûrement celle d'un château en observant les murs de pierre et les tapisseries écarlates. Un homme était assis dans un coin à un rouet et lui tournait le dos. Il faisait lentement tourner la roue grinçante. Elle avait déjà vu ça, mais dans une autre vision._

_- M. Gold, appela-t-elle._

_Il ne répondit pas. Evana traversa la pièce pour le rejoindre mais plus elle avançait, plus la pièce s'allongeait et plus Gold s'éloignait._

_- Rumplestiltskin !_

_La pièce s'arrêta. L'homme arrêta son ouvrage et se redressa tout en restant le dos tourné._

_Evana reprit sa course vers. Cette fois, elle arrêta sa course juste derrière lui. Doucement, elle posa la main sur son épaule et il se retourna. Il ne ressemblait plus à M. Gold. Sa peau était couverte de fines écailles verdâtres et ses yeux étaient à la fois étranges et insondables_

_- Belle, murmura-t-il d'une voix douce._

_Soudain, toute la pièce prit feu. Un mur de flammes les sépara. La chaleur était telle qu'elle ne pouvait pas s'approcher. Evana pouvait quand même voir sa silhouette. Elle l'appela à nouveau mais les flammes étaient toujours là. Elles prirent même de l'intensité alors que le rire de Regina résonnait dans toute la pièce._

- Rumple !

Il fallut du temps à Evana pour se rendre compte qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un cauchemar, qu'elle était dans son lit, chez Regina. Cela avait semblé tellement réel qu'elle en tremblait encore. La jeune femme passa dans la salle de bain pour se rafraichir le visage et boire un peu d'eau. Elle retourna ensuite dans la chambre et jeta un œil sur son sac déjà prêt. Elle avait rassemblé ses maigres affaires. Demain, quand Killian et elle sortiront, personne ne pourra se douter qu'elle cherchait à s'enfuir. Elle se repassa encore une fois le plan dans sa tête avant d'avoir une illumination. Elle sortit de son sac le téléphone portable et l'alluma. Un message la prévint qu'il ne lui laissait plus qu'un essai pour entrer le code avant qu'il ne soit définitivement verrouillé. Evana prit une grande inspiration, composa les chiffres 7-8-6-7-5-3 et espéra que son intuition était la bonne. Pour ses deux premiers essais, elle s'était concentrée sur les chiffres des touches. Cette fois, elle n'avait regardé que les lettres R-U-M-P-L-E. Son doigt tremblait quand elle appuya sur le bouton de confirmation. L'écran devint alors noir et la jeune femme crut qu'elle s'était trompée. Puis, un fond d'écran représentant une rose apparut et enfin un menu.

Elle se retint de crier sa joie. Evana fouilla dans ses contacts. Elle n'en avait que très peu : le numéro du shérif, celui de Ruby, d'Ashley et bien sûr de Rumplestiltskin, mais ce dernier avait trois numéros différents à son nom : pour la boutique, la maison et son portable. Elle s'attarda ensuite sur le journal d'appel. Un seul nom revenait sans arrêt tant dans la liste des appels entrants que sortants : Rumple, Rumple et encore Rumple. Il y avait bien quelques fois le nom de Ruby ou Ashley qui apparaissait, mais pas autant. Elle savait qu'il était tard, mais elle devait quand même être rassurée. Elle sélectionna le numéro de portable et appuya sur la touche d'appel.

* * *

**Et ce sera tout pour cette semaine !**

**Je vous donne rendez-vous mercredi prochain pour la suite qui, je l'espère vous plaira tout autant. Vous découvrirez enfin ce qu'il est advenu de Rumple et des autres.**

**Pour célébrer le dixième chapitre, je vais renouveler le petit jeu du chapitre 3, les règles restent les mêmes : en review ou en PM, répondez à la question suivante à l'aide des 5 propositions. Si une bonne réponse est donnée, le chapitre 11 arrivera plus tôt que prévu et la première personne à trouver se verra aussi dédier le chapitre.  
**

**"Qui va répondre au coup de fil de Belle ?"**

**1. Henry Mills  
**

**2. Rumplestiltskin/M. Gold  
**

**3. Baelfire/Neal Cassidy  
**

**4. Emma Swan  
**

**5. le répondeur**

**Je donnerai les réponses et le nom du vainqueur la semaine prochaine lors de la publication du chapitre 10. C'est le délai que vous avez pour répondre.**

**Bonne chance à tous !  
**

**Kisara Hamagasaki**


	11. Rédemption - Chapitre II

**Hello dearies,**

**Nous voilà déjà au dixième chapitre de cette fiction. Je ne sais pas pour vous, chers lecteurs, mais j'ai l'impression que c'était la semaine dernière que je mettais le prologue et guettais avec anxiété les premières impressions. Il m'arrive de temps en temps de venir relire ce que j'ai déjà publié et de me dire que de toutes les fics que j'ai écrites jusqu'à présent, c'est la plus aboutie. Un vrai miracle !**

**Mais passons. Vous allez maintenant connaître le résultat du petit jeu, mais avant tout, je tiens à remercier tout le monde pour avoir joué le jeu. Découvrons maintenant le nom du gagnant : **

**La chance serait-elle de son côté ? Le génie lui aurait-il exaucé un vœu ou un pacte avec Rumplestiltskin aurait-il été conclu ? C'est sa deuxième participation à ce jeu et c'est aussi sa deuxième victoire ! C'est bien sûr de ****laux**** qu'il s'agit ! **

**Félicitations ! Le prochain chapitre arrivera samedi et te sera dédié !**

**Je vous laisse maintenant à votre lecture. Profitez bien !**

* * *

**Réponse aux guests :  
**

**PP3628M : Merci beaucoup pour ta review. Je n'ai jamais aimé m'embêter avec des textes compliqués. Je voulais que celui-ci soit simple et fasse voyager les lecteurs en même temps que les personnages. Pour moi, la fanfiction est un moyen de se déconnecter temporairement de la réalité, de vivre et partager nos fantasmes. Merci beaucoup pour ta participation au jeu et navrée que tu n'aies pas décroché la victoire. Ce sera pour la prochaine fois !  
**

* * *

**Rédemption - Chapitre II  
**

Encore cette nuit, Baelfire veillait sur son père. Dans l'appartement, le moral était au plus bas. Personne n'avait parlé de toute la journée. Ils s'étaient déplacés dans l'appartement, ils avaient mangé mais à l'intérieur, ils n'étaient que fantômes. Le jeune homme n'avait que très peu quitté la chambre. L'état de son père s'était un peu amélioré depuis la veille. Il se réveillait de temps en temps et sa malédiction avait refermé ses blessures sans aucune intervention extérieure. Cependant, pour une raison inconnue, la coupure causée par Belle était toujours présente. Grâce aux bons soins de Mary Margaret, la plaie s'était rapidement arrêtée de saigner et commençait lentement sa guérison.

Pendant un des moments où son père était réveillé, il lui avait demandé pourquoi cette blessure était toujours présente. Il n'avait jamais répondu. Depuis son premier réveil, Rumplestiltskin restait plongé dans un mutisme inquiétant, ne touchant presque pas aux repas léger que lui apportaient Emma ou Blanche Neige. Plus rien ne le faisait réagir depuis la nuit dernière.

Bae se remémora encore une fois ce qu'il s'était passé, essayant de comprendre où tout avait dégénéré. Il y a deux jours, ils étaient encore à New York, son père, Emma et lui. Après des retrouvailles un peu mouvementées et pas très appréciées de son côté, il avait finalement cédé et pardonné à son père. Ils allaient vivre ensemble, comme autrefois et pour fêter ça, ils étaient allés manger au restaurant de leur hôtel. C'était aussi un repas d'adieux. Emma allait repartir le soir même pour Storybrooke avec un vol de nuit. Mais tout s'est chamboulé au moment où elle avait reçu un coup de fil. Elle s'était d'abord éloignée, le visage blême. Neal avait compris qu'il venait de se passer quelque chose. Puis, tout aussi pâle, elle était revenue mais pour emmener son père à l'écart. De là où il se trouvait, le jeune homme pouvait les voir, mais n'entendait pas un mot. Ils semblaient se disputer et d'après les gestes frénétiques d'Emma, elle essayait d'argumenter avec lui. Finalement, ils avaient trouvé un terrain d'entente et étaient revenus à table profiter du repas. Mais la bonne humeur n'était plus au rendez-vous. Emma avait parue très inquiète et son père lui avait annoncé qu'il avait une dernière affaire à régler à Storybrooke.

Neal avait compris qu'il allait partir, ne serait-ce pour quelques jours dans la ville où habitait Emma. En la revoyant, il avait eu la conviction qu'il était encore amoureux d'elle. Mais ce n'était pas le cas de la jeune femme. Il l'avait facilement compris à son regard froid. Neal s'était dit alors qu'il avait eu bien tort d'écouter Pinocchio et de s'enfuir au Canada. Au cours des années, il s'était plusieurs fois surprit à imaginer sa vie avec Emma à Tallahassee, ce qu'aurait été leur petite vie tranquille avec un boulot stable et surtout aucune ville venue d'un autre monde à sauver. Il avait donc prit la décision de les accompagner, tant pour rester un peu plus avec Emma que de découvrir ce pourquoi il avait dû l'abandonner.

Après plusieurs heures de voyages, ils étaient finalement arrivés dans la région de Storybrooke. Bae remarqua que son père devenait de plus en plus crispé au fur et à mesure qu'ils s'approchaient de la ville. Ce dernier observait quelque chose dans le ciel que ni lui, ni Emma ne pouvaient distinguer, mais Neal l'entendait marmonner des « c'est pas bon » voir quelques jurons. Au bout de quelques minutes supplémentaires, ils étaient finalement arrivés en ville. Storybrooke avait l'air d'une petite ville paisible au bord de l'océan. Quelques habitants se trouvaient encore dehors malgré l'heure tardive. En voyant un homme roux à lunettes promener un dalmatien, Neal avait beaucoup de mal à se dire que cette personne, à l'instar de tous les habitants venait de son monde d'origine. Son père arrêta sa Cadillac – Neal avait cru rêver en voyant cette voiture à l'aéroport de Boston – près d'un petit groupe de personnes rassemblées devant un bâtiment et qui semblait prêt au combat. Ils étaient menés par une femme aux cheveux noirs.

- Mary Margaret ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites, avait demandé Emma en sortant de la voiture.

- Nous allons chez Regina. Elle a attiré Belle chez elle et il est possible qu'elle ait aussi capturé Ruby. Elle avait suivi sa trace et depuis je n'ai aucune nouvelles.

- Je vous l'avais pourtant confiée, avait rugit Rumplestiltskin en s'avançant. Vous étiez sensés garder un œil sur elle.

- C'est ce que nous avons fait. Mais Belle est une personne indépendante et qui tient à le rester. La surveiller n'aurait eu pour effet que de la rendre méfiante. Malheureusement, Regina en a profité. Elle approchait Belle dans les moments sans surveillance. On n'en sait pas plus. Elle ne nous en parlait pas.

Le jeune homme ne comprenait pas de qui ils parlaient mais il remarqua que son père avait l'air particulièrement remonté. Il semblait beaucoup tenir à cette Belle. Ils décidèrent alors de se joindre au groupe et de marcher en direction de la maison de la fameuse reine Regina. On lui avait donné une épée pendant qu'on lui expliquait rapidement la situation et qui ils allaient affronter. Cela le rendit un peu nostalgique de son monde d'origine et du pays imaginaire. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas tenu d'épée entre ses mains ? Une fois la maison atteinte, ils avaient retrouvé un loup garou dans le jardin, retenu par des racines et qui semblait sur le point d'étouffer. Cela leur prit du temps, mais ils réussirent à libérer l'imposant loup noir.

Après, ils décidèrent de se séparer. Lui, son père et Emma devaient attendre que Mary Margaret et les autres fassent diversion. La première partie en place, ils étaient entrés à leur tour. Malheureusement, ils s'étaient faits rapidement repérés par Cora. Lui et Emma s'étaient alors lancés dans la bataille pendant que son père partait seul chercher Belle. La sorcière qu'ils avaient en face d'eux était très puissante et en plus elle était aidée de Crochet, celui qui avait détruit sa famille. Un combat commença entre lui et le capitaine pirate. Si Bae se souvenait parfaitement de lui, Jones ne l'avait pas reconnu. Concentré sur son combat, vit à peine la sorcière jeter les nains les uns après les autres hors de la maison comme des malpropres. Il faillit abandonner le combat quand ce fut au tour d'Emma, mais il se rappela pourquoi il était ici et reprit son combat contre Crochet. Il devait absolument l'empêcher lui et Cora d'aller à la suite de son père. La sorcière en fini rapidement avec ses adversaires. Décidant d'accélérer un peu les choses, Bae frappa Crochet d'un direct du droit. Le pirate était sonné et en profita pour suivre Cora. Il la retrouva quand elle pénétrait dans la cuisine. Au fond, il pouvait voir son père avec une jeune femme aux longs cheveux bruns qui pointait un couteau vers lui. Il tenait sa main sur sa joue où s'échappait un petit filet de sang. Au moment où il ne regardait pas, Cora avait jeté un sort de feu sur son père qui passa à travers la fenêtre.

- PAPA, rugit-il.

Il se rua vers Cora, la menaçant de son épée. Cela ne l'inquiéta même pas. Elle souriait même pendant qu'elle le dévisageait.

- Alors c'est toi le fils de Rumple. Baelfire. Tu ne lui ressemble pas.

- Que lui avez-vous fait, demanda-t-il énervé en la menaçant de son arme.

- Il est parti prendre l'air et je crois aussi que cela te ferait du bien.

Un instant plus tard, il était en train de léviter dans les airs et passa à son tour par la fenêtre. Il retomba douloureusement sur le gazon du jardin. Son premier réflexe fut de rechercher son père. Il le retrouva un peu plus loin, étendu sur le côté et couvert de blessures. Bae eut alors peur qu'il ne soit mort. Il chercha un pouls et fut rassuré en sentant le cœur battre faiblement sous ses doigts. Les autres arrivèrent rapidement. Tous avaient des blessures légères à l'exception du loup qui avançait sur trois pattes avec une cape rouge dans la gueule. Mary Margaret lui remit la cape sur le dos et la créature se transforma en jeune femme qui se tenait le poignet en mordant ses lèvres.

Bae s'était aussitôt reconcentré sur son père. D'un certain point de vue, il bénissait le fait que son père soit toujours le Ténébreux. Seule sa dague pouvait le tuer, cela voulait dire qu'il allait survivre à ce sort. Soudain, deux voitures déboulèrent dans la rue et s'arrêtèrent à l'entrée. Un homme en descendit qui prit Mary Margaret dans ses bras tandis qu'une femme se dirigeait vers les blessés. Le jeune homme reconnut aussitôt Reulm Gohrn la fée bleue. C'était très étrange de revoir un visage familier après tous ces siècles. Elle examina rapidement les blessés. Cora pouvait très bien changer d'avis et tous les tuer. Ils s'organisèrent rapidement. David, le mari de Mary Margaret, prendrait les blessés pour les mener à l'hôpital et la fée emmènerait son père, dont l'état était critique, au couvant pour qu'il dispose de soins magiques. Avec Emma qui n'était pas trop amochée, il accompagna son père. Le trajet avait été très rapide. Les sœurs, qui étaient toutes des fées, emmenèrent son père dans une autre pièce tandis qu'une certaine sœur Astrid restait avec eux pour soigner les petites écorchures qu'ils avaient. Quelques minutes plus tard, Rulm Gorhn était revenue vers eux avec une mauvaise nouvelle :

- Sa magie et la nôtre sont aussi opposées que les ténèbres et la lumières, avait-elle dit. Tout comme elles, nos magies s'annulent mutuellement. Je suis désolée, mais nous ne pouvons rien faire de plus. Tout ce qu'il reste à faire, c'est d'attendre qu'il s'en remette tout seul, aussi bien physiquement que mentalement.

- Que voulez-vous dire ?

- Il meurt mais il ne peut pas mourir. Son âme quitte son corps mais elle ne peut passer dans l'autre monde et elle est réintégrée de force chez les vivants. Le cycle se répètera autant de fois qu'il le faudra tant que son corps ne sera pas assez puissant pour garder l'âme en lui.

- N'y a-t-il pas quelque chose que nous puissions faire pour l'aider ou atténuer un peu ses douleurs ?

En posant la question, Neal avait repensé à la dague de son père, la seule capable de le tuer. Il se força à ne pas penser à cette éventualité. Il ne pouvait pas perdre son père alors qu'il venait de le retrouver et au fond de lui, il répugnait aussi à l'idée qu'une autre personne devienne à son tour maudite par la magie noire.

- Du temps et de la patience. Tu as toujours été un très bon fils Baelfire. Tu l'as toujours protégé des ténèbres aussi longtemps que tu l'as pu et je sais qu'au moment opportun, tu sauras prendre la bonne décision.

La fée bleue leur avait expliqué par la suite qu'elles ne pouvaient non plus garder son père au couvant. Regina et Cora sauraient rapidement où les trouver et cela mettait toutes les fées, dont la plupart étaient sans pouvoirs par manque de poudre de fée, en danger. Emma avait alors proposé de le cacher chez elle. Ils empruntèrent la voiture de la fée bleue et quittèrent le couvant.

Emma partageait un appartement avec David et Mary Margaret, trop inquiet pour son père, Neal ne jeta pas un regard à la décoration. Ils montèrent délicatement son père dans sa chambre, prévinrent David et attendirent. Pour lui, la nuit s'était déroulée comme au ralenti. Il avait veillé jusqu'au petit matin sans dormir, prenant parfois le pouls de son père pour s'assurer qu'il était toujours là. Par cinq fois, il n'avait rien senti. Ce n'est qu'au petit matin qu'il put enfin distinguer les blessures se refermer lentement.

Baelfire fut ramené au présent quand il entendit un téléphone portable vibrer. Ce n'était pas le sien. Il fouilla dans les poches de son père et en ressorti un petit appareil noir. Le nom « Belle » s'affichait sur l'écran. Celle pour qui il se trouvait dans cet état, celle qui avait rejoint la cause de Regina.

- Papa. C'est Belle qui appelle, dit-il en espérant le faire réagir.

Même un pétard mouillé aurait eu plus d'effet. Bae se décida à décrocher et à rester dans la pièce pour que son père entende tout.

- Allo ?

_- M. Gold, c'est vous ?_

- Non, répondit-il brusquement. À cause de vous, mon père n'est pas en état de vous parler et je doute même qu'il en ait envie.

_- Est-ce qu'il va bien au moins ? Et ses blessures comment vont-elles ?_

- Je vous interdis de faire semblant de vous inquiéter pour lui. Vous lui avez suffisamment fait de mal comme ça.

_- Je vous en supplie, laissez-moi lui parler. Je sais qu'il est trop tard pour pardonner mais je regrette de l'avoir blessé et d'avoir pris le parti de Regina. Mais j'ignorais quel était son véritable visage. Elle s'est servie de moi pour se protéger de votre père sans le moindre remords. Et là, j'ai retrouvé des souvenirs, des vrais pas ceux que Regina m'a mis dans la tête._

Le ton suppliant de la femme était tellement réaliste que Bae faillit presque se prendre au jeu. Il l'aurait fait s'il ne l'avait pas vue entre la reine et son père et le blesser au couteau. Le geste avait été volontaire. Il ignorait comment elle avait piégé son père, mais il devait le protéger et l'empêcher de l'approcher.

- Votre petit numéro marche peut-être avec quelqu'un d'autre, mais pas avec moi. Nous n'avons plus rien à nous dire.

Il raccrocha d'un coup, ne lui laissant pas le temps de répondre quoi que ce soit et mit le téléphone dans la poche arrière de son jeans. Baelfire reprit sa place au chevet de son père. Il sentait le sommeil le prendre quand il vit son père bouger lentement et ouvrir les yeux.

- Bae, dit-il d'une voix rauque en tendant une main.

- Je suis là, dit-il. Tout va bien, tu es en sécurité.

Il lui prit la main et la serra, cette main autrefois si forte qui faisait des merveilles avec de la laine et un rouet. Maintenant, elle lui semblait plus petite que dans son souvenir et tellement faible que ses doigts n'exerçaient aucune pression.

- Et Belle, demanda-t-il.

Que dire ? La fée bleue avait insinué la veille qu'il prendrait une « bonne » décision. Cela avait peut-être un rapport avec Belle vu qu'il n'était plus question d'user de la dague pour abréger ses souffrances. Devait-il sauver son père de cette femme qu'il avait aimé avant qu'elle ne perde tout souvenir de lui au point d'être changée dans sa personnalité ? S'il lui disait la vérité, son père pourrait ne jamais s'en remettre, mais s'il mentait, ce serait lui donner de faux espoirs. Neal opta donc pour une demi-vérité.

- Elle va bien. Elle est en pleine forme… et toi aussi, tu vas rapidement reprendre du poil de la bête, répondit simplement Bae.

Son père hocha doucement de la tête avant de se rendormir. Le jeune homme se sentit soulagé et pour la première fois depuis qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés, il dormit d'un sommeil de plomb.

-oOo-

Cora se trouvait devant la chambre de Belle depuis plusieurs minutes maintenant. La fille l'avait réveillée en hurlant le nom de Rumple à travers la maison. Intriguée qu'elle utilise son surnom, seulement utilisé par les connaissances les plus proches du Ténébreux, la sorcière avait tout écouté à travers la porte. La gamine avait rapidement compris que les souvenirs que Regina lui avait donné étaient faux et qu'elle en avait retrouvé plusieurs. C'était mauvais pour Regina. Son plan nécessiterait bientôt une confrontation avec Rumplestiltskin. Si elle était en sécurité grâce à leur accord, Regina ne l'était pas et avait besoin de garder Belle à ses côtés, avec ou contre son gré.

Maintenant de faibles bruits de sanglots, sans doute étouffés à travers un oreiller, se faisaient entendre à travers la porte. Comprenant qu'il ne se passerait plus rien d'autre, Cora s'éloigna à pas de loups et se rendit dans la chambre de sa fille. Elle secoua Regina doucement pour la tirer de son sommeil.

- Mère, que se passe-t-il, demanda-t-elle d'une voix endormie.

- Je suis désolée de te réveiller mon cœur, mais c'est très important : L'effet de tes faux souvenirs s'estompe. Belle commence à retrouver la mémoire. Elle a essayé de contacter Rumplestiltskin il y a quelques minutes. Quoi qu'il arrive, ne la laisse jamais seule. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant qu'elle ne cherche à s'enfuir.

- D'accord Mère. J'ai justement une idée qui devrait marcher.

Cora sourit avant de souhaiter une bonne nuit à sa fille. Avant de regagner sa propre chambre, la sorcière s'assura que la barrière qui entourait la maison tenait bien. Satisfaite, elle décida de passer le reste de la nuit à ajuster son plan. Il fallait qu'elle y retourne dès demain pour accélérer les choses.

-oOo-

Evana ne pouvait empêcher les larmes de couler. Ce qu'elle craignait était arrivé : M. Gold était dans un état grave. Cela la résigna encore plus dans son projet d'évasion. Il fallait qu'elle le voie, qu'elle lui parle. Plus que jamais résolue à atteindre cet objectif, elle essaya de se rendormir. Demain, elle aurait besoin de toutes ses forces. Mais c'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Le sommeil ne voulait pas la gagner et l'aube se leva progressivement sans qu'elle puisse fermer l'œil.

Ne voulant pas être la première à descendre, elle attendit qu'il y ait du mouvement dans la maison. En descendant au rez-de-chaussée, Evana vit qu'il n'y avait que Regina à la cuisine. Elle souffla un peu. Elle ne voulait pas être confrontée à Cora. Elle semblait être le cerveau et la meneuse du trio. Regina lui ressemblait beaucoup tant dans l'apparence que dans le caractère, mais contrairement à sa mère, elle semblait plus confiante, moins sur ses gardes.

- Bonjour, dit Evana d'un ton joyeux.

La Reine releva la tête de son ouvrage et lui répondit en faisant son habituel sourire. En pénétrant dans la pièce, Evana senti la bonne odeur de la pomme fraichement coupée et de la pâte. Dans un coin, le four était allumé et préchauffait lentement.

- Tu prépares des chaussons aux pommes, demanda la jeune femme.

- Non, c'est une tarte aux pommes pour le dessert de ce soir. Quand je prépare des gâteaux, j'aime les faire très tôt le matin. Ça me met de bonne humeur de sentir l'odeur des pommes cuites toute la journée dans la maison.

Evana lui sourit et se proposa pour l'aider. Elle sentait le stress monter en elle maintenant qu'elle était au jour J et que dans quelques heures, elle dirait enfin adieux à cette maison, du moins si tout se passait bien. Préparer une tarte, même aux côtés de la Reine la détendit et lui permit de penser à autre chose. Elle en profita pour avouer que Killian lui avait proposé de visiter son navire durant la journée.

- C'est une bonne idée, répondit Regina. C'est vrai que tu n'as pas eu vraiment l'occasion de sortir hier et Killian est un homme charmant. Vous iriez très bien ensemble.

Les deux femmes déposèrent les pommes sur la plaque avant de recouvrir le tout d'un peu de sucre avant d'envoyer le tout au four. Satisfaites, il ne leur restait plus qu'à ranger. Crochet ne tarda pas à arriver, sans doute alléché par l'odeur de la tarte, mais il ne semblait pas vouloir l'avouer.

Puis Cora arriva et ils prirent ensemble leur petit déjeuner. Evana ne parlait pas beaucoup. Cette fois-ci, elle se trouvait juste en face de Cora. La sorcière semblait lire dans son esprit à chaque fois que leur regard se croisait. Heureusement personne ne s'attarda à table. Cora retourna à ses activités de la veille. La jeune femme en profita pour remonter dans sa chambre chercher son sac. Elle jeta un regard triste au livre d'Henry posé sur la table de chevet. Elle ne pouvait pas le prendre avec elle. Il n'entrait pas dans son sac et cela aurait été trop suspect si elle l'emmenait. Du doigt, elle caressa doucement la couverture de cuire. Et retraça les lignes du titre.

- Désolée Henry, murmura-t-elle. Je ne pourrai pas te rendre ton livre tout de suite.

Elle referma la porte derrière elle et descendit dans le salon. Le pirate l'attendait déjà.

- Tu es prêtes ma belle demanda-t-il.

- Oui. Allons-y.

* * *

**Voili-voilà !**

**Je poste bien tard pour changer de mes habitudes. J'espère que vous avez aimé ce petit retour en arrière avec Bae.**

**Je vous dis à samedi ! Cette fois, vous découvrirez Belle à l'œuvre avec son plan d'évasion.**

**Je vous souhaite à tous une bonne nuit !**

**Kisara Hamagasaki**


	12. Rédemption - Chapitre III

**Hello dearies,**

**Voici un très long chapitre qui fera des heureux, notamment à laux. Ce chapitre t'est dédié. Encore félicitation pour avoir eu la main heureuse (bien que je pense que Rumple y est aussi pour quelque chose^^). **

**Je vous remercie tous pour vos reviews et vous présente mes excuses pour ne pas y avoir répondu. J'essaie toujours de le faire avant le prochain chapitre, mais là, j'ai surestimé mon temps libre entre mes derniers examens, ce chapitre que j'ai presque entièrement réécrit et l'inspiration qui revient gentiment. Pour la retrouver, je suis remontée jusqu'aux sources : je me suis repassée le premier épisode de OUAT et le reste et revenu tout seul. Ça m'a rendue étrangement nostalgique.  
**

**Alors un grand merci à laux, Gilmore Gossip, Yakibaru, Megan Wells et Miluzine96 pour vos reviews. J'y répondrai demain sans faute !**

* * *

**Rédemption – Chapitre III**

Regina les salua en leur faisant promettre de bien s'amuser et tous les deux sortirent dans le jardin. Néanmoins, la jeune femme remarqua le regard étrange que la Reine posa sur elle. Elle n'aurait su le déchiffrer, c'était comme s'il s'agissait d'un mélange de suspicion, d'inquiétude et de peur. Evana décida de ne pas y prêter attention. Après tout, si la chance était avec elle, elle ne reviendrait plus ici. Le cœur battant, elle avança vers le portail et le doute la prit : et si elle n'arrivait pas à traverser cette barrière magique ? Killian était serein car il pouvait passer sans aucun problème, mais elle ? Il lui avait semblé évident que cette "protection" ne s'appliquait qu'à elle. Evana s'arrêta, hésitante. Le pirate la prit alors par le bras tel un gentleman et, ensemble, franchirent le portail. La jeune femme senti un léger frisson traverser son corps à son passage, c'était comme si elle venait de passer sous une cascade d'eau froide très fine. Elle sourit, elle était dehors. Killian la suivit et allait prendre la direction du port quand Evana l'arrêta.

- Attends un instant Killian, dit-elle. J'aimerais récupérer mon vélo.

Le pirate la regarda avec un air surprit, sûrement qu'il ignorait ce qu'était un vélo. La jeune femme courut jusqu'au garage récupérer son engin avant de se remettre à la hauteur de Killian.

- J'aimerais en profiter pour le ramener chez moi, dit-elle. Je n'en aurais plus vraiment l'usage maintenant et je n'ai pas très envie qu'il reste dehors à rouiller. Cela ne te dérange pas qu'on fasse un détour chez moi après ? J'aimerais aussi en profiter pour récupérer des affaires et des vêtements.

- Comme il te plaira, répondit-il simplement.

Si durant la journée d'hier le pirate avait beaucoup parlé de ses aventures, c'était maintenant Evana qui lui expliquait le fonctionnement de ce monde, du moins, ce qu'elle avait appris avant qu'elle ne soit enfermée à l'asile. Elle avait été très étonnée quand, quelques minutes plus tôt, Killian lui avait expliqué qu'il était arrivé dans cette ville après la malédiction et qu'il n'y connaissait rien au mode de vie dans ce monde. La jeune femme riait à ses remarques et devait se faire violence pour ne pas trop s'attacher au pirate. Il y avait encore une chose qu'elle devait faire avant d'être totalement libre : réussir à le semer.

Le trajet était très court pour aller jusqu'au port. Evana laissa son vélo qu'elle cadenassa avec soin contre une barrière tandis que Killian lui désignait un petit ponton de bois mais la jeune femme ne vit aucun navire amarré. Le pirate avait l'air satisfait de sa mise en scène, avec un sourire charmeur, il lui prit la main et l'emmena au bord. À la grande surprise d'Evana, il posa le pied sur une marche invisible.

- N'aie pas peur, dit-il. C'est impressionnant la première fois, mais je te tiens la main. Cela ne durera pas longtemps. Il y a juste quelques marches et après tu pourras voir le bateau.

Evana avança prudemment. C'était très étrange de monter un escalier qu'on ne pouvait voir. En regardant en bas, elle pouvait voir ses chaussures parfaitement stables dans le vide au-dessus de l'océan. Il y eut après ce même frisson quand elle avait traversé la barrière tout à l'heure et enfin elle put le voir. Le Jolly Roger était un immense et authentique navire de pirate. Les cordages montaient à une trentaine de mètres au-dessus de leur tête. Les voiles blanches étaient repliées mais cela n'impressionna nullement Evana. Elle avait une impression de déjà vu, comme si elle était déjà venue ici. Elle eut alors une vision, c'était exactement la même impression dans la cuisine de Regina_. _

_Elle se trouvait exactement au même endroit, elle voyait Gold se tenir au-dessus de Killian pour le rouer de coups avec sa canne. Elle le suppliait d'arrêter. Evana pouvait voir toute sa haine et sa colère dans ses yeux noirs. « Non, il ne doit pas mourir ! Il y en encore du bon en toi. Je le vois. Je l'ai toujours vu. S'il te plait, montre-moi que je n'ai pas tort. » Rumplestiltskin se retourna vers elle, le visage marqué par le dilemme. La partie noire de son être réclamait vengeance alors que la bonne qui s'était réveillée à ses paroles luttait pour faire entendre raison. Lentement il s'écarta du pirate et récupéra sa canne. Evana lui prit la main et l'éloigna rapidement. _

_Changement de décor, il faisait nuit et elle se trouvait sur le siège passager d'une voiture à l'arrêt. M. Gold était à côté d'elle. « Sans toi, j'aurai été perdu, _disait-il._ Après tout ce que tu sais de moi, tout ce que j'ai fait, pourquoi es-tu restée ? ». « J'ai appris il y a longtemps que quand on trouve quelque chose qui vaut la peine, on n'abandonne pas. »_

_Puis, elle se trouvait sur une route déserte au milieu de la nuit. Gold était en face d'elle. Une ligne rouge tracée à la bombonne sur le bitume les séparait. Soudain, il y eut une détonation et elle senti une brûlure au niveau de l'épaule. Elle tomba en avant et traversa la ligne rouge. M. Gold la rattrapa avant qu'elle ne touche le sol. Le reste devenait très flou mais la voix de Killian résonnait dans son dos : « N'y compte pas. »_

- Evana ?

C'était la voix de Killian qui la sortit de sa torpeur. Sans s'en rendre compte, elle avait mis sa main à l'épaule, à l'endroit exacte où elle avait été blessée. Était-ce ainsi qu'elle avait perdu la mémoire ? Si c'était le cas, l'homme qui se trouvait en face d'elle n'était pas celui qui avait voulu la sauver, mais le responsable de son amnésie. Elle serra les dents et se força à sourire et le suivit dans les cales. Evana essayait de rester naturelle mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à ses souvenirs. Killian lui racontait l'histoire de ce navire, ses aventures. Il connaissait chaque détail de son navire. La moindre petite fissure sur le mât, il pouvait dire d'où elle venait et comment elle avait été faite.

La visite se termina avec une dernière pièce à visiter et que le pirate semblait avoir fait exprès de réserver pour la fin. Il ouvrit une porte en bois d'apparence banale mais qui ouvrait sur une pièce luxueuse : la cabine du capitaine. Une baie vitrée s'étirait le long de la poupe avec un accès à un balcon. Une immense table couverte de cartes marines et d'instrument de navigation se trouvait dans un coin. Evana s'en approcha, fascinée. Les cartes n'avaient rien à voir avec celles qu'elle connaissait. C'était des cartes d'autres mondes. Elle en tira une qui représentait qu'une seule île. Les traits tracés à l'encre étaient faits avec une incroyable précision. Elle fit glisser son doigt sur le parchemin jusqu'au nom de l'île.

- Le Pays Imaginaire, demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers le pirate.

Appuyé contre un des battants de la porte, il l'avait observée tandis qu'elle était penchée sur ses cartes.

- Un endroit très spécial ma belle. Les légendes parlent de cette île comme étant à la fois le paradis et l'enfer. On trouve en ce lieu tout pour exaucer nos rêves les plus fous et on ne vieillit pas. En revanche une fois que tout a été accompli, que tout a été exaucé, il ne nous reste plus que le temps arrêté. En plus de ça, il est très difficile de quitter cette île.

- Vous en parlez comme si vous y êtes déjà allé.

- J'y suis déjà allé. Et même que j'y suis resté près de deux siècles avant de trouver un moyen de sortir. Heureusement que j'avais le Jolly Roger. Ce navire est taillé pour voyager entre les mondes. J'ai ainsi pu quitter cette île maudite.

Le capitaine se rapprocha d'Evana jusqu'à se trouver dans son dos. La jeune femme se tendit en sentant le souffle chaud du pirate sur sa nuque. Elle essaya d'oublier sa présence en se reconcentrant sur la carte. Killian se pencha en avant pour attraper un parchemin enroulé, effleurant son dos au passage.

- Ça devrait t'intéresser, dit-il. Evana déroula le parchemin et découvrit une autre carte, celle d'un grand pays cette fois, découpé en plusieurs zones.

- C'est une carte de notre monde, expliqua Killian. Le grand royaume au centre, c'est celui de Regina. Plus à l'Ouest, celui de Blanche Neige et du prince James et les petits au Nord, ce sont celui de Cendrillon et du prince Thomas et là, c'est le tien.

La carte était tout simplement magnifique. Evana y retrouvait certains lieux qu'elle avait découverts dans le livre comme la mine des nains, le lac Nostos et la forêt des loups. La jeune femme sourit en repérant la forêt de Sherwood et la ville de Nottingham. En longeant une chaîne de montagne, elle fut attirée par un petit point. En y regardant de plus près, il s'agissait d'un petit château qui y était représenté. Le nom Château des Ténèbres était écrit avec des petits traits nerveux à la plume, comme si le cartographe avait voulu se débarrasser au plus vite de la besogne d'écrire un tel nom. Evana savait exactement de quel château il s'agissait. C'était le repère de Rumplestiltskin.

Soudain, elle se raidit en sentant la main de Killian sur son épaule. Elle ne le voyait pas, mais elle le sentait dans son dos. À son grand étonnement, il déposa un baiser dans son cou qui la fit frissonner inconsciemment. Malheureusement pour elle, il s'en rendit compte.

- Je pensais avoir été claire hier, dit-elle d'une petite voix qu'elle aurait aimé plus forte.

- Il n'est pas dans ma nature de renoncer. Si tu prenais le temps de me connaître, tu apprendrais qu'après avoir passé deux cents ans au Pays Imaginaire, je suis devenu la patience même. Par contre, je n'ai rien perdu de ma motivation.

- Il te faudra pourtant patienter. Mais si tu es gentil, tu auras peut-être une petite surprise, fit Evana malicieusement en prenant un air aussi détaché que possible.

Le pirate la sonda pendant plusieurs secondes avant de faire un grand sourire auquel Evana répondit. Il avait l'air de vouloir jouer à son jeu. Heureusement qu'il ne pouvait pas lire dans les pensées, pensa la jeune femme. Sinon, ils auraient été en désaccord sur la définition du mot surprise.

La visite du Jolly Roger étant terminée, Evana emmena Killian à sa bibliothèque. Ils croisèrent alors des passants et tous leur jetèrent un regard hostile. Tout le monde était à priori au courant de sa trahison. Cela gêna la jeune femme, elle n'avait jamais été méprisée de la sorte et elle se sentait de plus en plus coupable de ses actes. Le pirate, lui, avait l'air d'y être habitué et n'y prêtait pas attention.

Arrivés devant le bâtiment central de la ville, le stress Evana remonta. Elle espéra que tout se passerait bien. Si ça marchait, dans moins de cinq minutes, elle serait libre. Elle laissa son vélo à l'entrée et ouvrit les doubles portes, faisant attention de laisser les clés dans la serrure. Elle se dirigea ensuite rapidement vers son bureau et fouilla un instant dans les tiroirs pour finalement trouver la vieille clé qu'elle glissa discrètement dans sa poche. Maintenant, il fallait qu'elle fasse en sorte que Killian reste en bas. Heureusement, les événements dans sa cabine lui donnèrent une bonne idée.

- Je vais aller chercher des affaires, dit-elle au pirate. Tu peux m'attendre ici. Cela prendra peu de temps.

- Tu en es sûre ? Je peux t'aider si tu le souhaite, demanda-t-il.

La jeune femme se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et déposa un léger baiser sur la joue du pirate.

- Ce n'est qu'un avant-goût de la surprise. Le reste se trouve en haut alors ne bouge surtout pas. Prends donc un livre en attendant.

- Avec plaisir ma belle.

Evana monta rapidement les marches menant à son appartement. Tout se passait comme sur des roulettes mais elle avait peu de temps devant elle. Elle passa par la cuisine pour chercher une lampe-torche avant de monter dans sa chambre. Elle se dirigea directement vers la vieille porte qui se trouvait dans un coin. L'ancien escalier du clocher d'après Ruby. La jeune femme inséra alors la vieille clé dans la serrure rouillée et dut forcer avant d'entendre le verrou se déplacer. Elle tira ensuite de toute ses forces sur la porte et celle-ci s'ouvrit d'un coup avec un grand fracas et une odeur de renfermé s'éleva dans l'air. Evana tomba douloureusement sur les fesses.

- Tout va bien Evana, fit la voix de Killian deux étages plus bas.

- Oui, oui. Ce n'est rien. J'ai juste fait tomber quelque chose, cria-t-elle en se relevant.

La jeune femme alluma sa lampe-torche et éclaira l'ancien accès. Il y avait un escalier de pierre qui descendait dans les profondeurs et couvert de poussières. Des toiles d'araignées couvraient le plafond et les murs. Evana prit son courage à deux mains et descendit l'escalier en prenant garde de refermer la porte derrière elle. La descente lui parut interminable mais elle arriva finalement à la dernière marche. Une autre porte de bois se trouvait devant elle. Par chance la clé entrait aussi dans la serrure. Après un ultime effort, Evana se retrouva à l'air libre, derrière la bibliothèque. Elle se dépêcha de refermer la porte et de faire le tour du bâtiment pour revenir à l'entrée principale. La jeune femme jeta discrètement un coup d'œil à l'intérieur. Le pirate était toujours là. Il sillonnait en toute quiétude entre les rayons, s'arrêtant de temps en temps pour lire un titre. Parfait. D'un coup, Evana ferma les portes et les verrouilla.

- EVANA !

Des coups furent alors frappés contre le bois, mais le tour était joué. Elle avait réussi à enfermer le pirate. Elle reprit son vélo et roula sur plusieurs rues avant de l'abandonner derrière une benne à ordures d'une maison banale. Evana prit alors la direction du seul endroit où personne n'irait la chercher. La maison rose abandonnée qu'elle avait aperçu le jour où elle s'était perdue.

-oOo-

Blanche Neige monta l'escalier de fer menant à la chambre d'Emma tout en portant une assiette garnie d'un repas léger. Elle toqua à la porte et attendit quelques secondes avant d'entrer. Elle esquissa un léger sourire en voyant Rumplestiltskin presque rétablit. Il n'était toujours pas sorti de la chambre, mais il se tenait assis au bord du lit, sa canne entre ses mains. Il semblait réfléchir, perdu dans ses pensées. Il ne l'avait sûrement pas entendue entrer.

- Je vous laisse votre repas ici, dit-elle en déposant l'assiette et des couverts sur la chaise qu'occupait habituellement Neal. Votre fils se repose en bas au salon.

Il n'y eut aucune réponse de la part du mage noir mais cela n'inquiétait pas Blanche. Il était plongé dans un mutisme depuis qu'il était ici. Il n'avait dit que trois mots à son fils la nuit dernière et ce n'était pas à elle qu'il parlerait de sitôt. Pourtant, alors qu'elle allait sortir de la chambre, elle entendit Gold s'adresser à elle.

- Merci, dit-il d'une voix encore faible.

- Je vous en prie, répondit la jeune reine surprise.

- J'aimerai aller examiner la limite de la ville cet après-midi.

- Vous êtes sûrs que vous vous sentez suffisamment bien ? Rien ne presse maintenant que vous êtes là. Prenez votre temps pour vous rétablir.

- Non. Plutôt j'en aurai fini avec, plus vite je serai rentré à New York.

- Pourquoi partir à tout prix ? Henry, votre petit-fils se trouve ici. Et Belle ? Vous comptez la laisser ici encore une fois ?

- Mlle Swan m'a assuré qu'elle viendrait à New York avec Henry. C'était le deal pour que je revienne vous aider. Quant à Belle, je ne vais pas du tout lui manquer. Revenir ici était finalement une bonne chose. J'ai pris conscience que vraiment plus rien ne me rattachait à cette ville… même pas elle. Je ne suis pas idiot Mlle Blanchard. Je sais très bien ce que vous me cachez tous pour ne pas me "blesser" : Belle a fait son choix, celui de soutenir Regina et cela fait maintenant d'elle une ennemie. Je vous ai entendu pendant que vous teniez votre conseil et je dois vous faire remarquer que vous n'avez pas vraiment été discrets.

Blanche Neige ne prit pas la peine de répondre à sa provocation. Elle n'avait pas à se justifier devant lui. Elle remarqua alors la blessure sur sa joue, toujours non soignée mais fraichement refermée. Son œil de guerrière lui fit remarquer que la coupe était nette et très profonde. Plus tard, elle laisserait une cicatrice.

- Pourquoi ne vous soignez vous pas ? Vous en êtes capable, demanda-t-elle.

- C'est parce que je ne regrette rien de ce que je laisse derrière moi. Cette ville ira beaucoup mieux sans moi et vous le savez bien.

- Et comment fera-t-on pour Cora et Regina quand vous serez parti ? Elles passeront à l'attaque. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps.

- Vous n'avez jamais eu besoin de mes services pour affronter Regina dans l'autre monde, pourquoi cela changerait-il ici ? Bien sûr, il y a cette limite de la ville. Quand elle disparaîtra totalement, vous allez tous perdre votre mémoire nouvellement récupérée et moi j'espère quand même passer du temps avec mon petit-fils. Nous avons là juste un intérêt commun. Quand j'en aurai fini avec, nous n'aurons plus besoin l'un de l'autre. Alors plus rien ne me retiendra ici de même que rien ne vous obligera à me retenir.

Blanche se dit qu'il avait raison d'un certain point de vue. Personne ici ne regretterait son départ. Ce sera même un soulagement pour tout le monde de ne plus voir le Ténébreux déambuler librement dans les rues en se demandant qui sera sa prochaine victime. Mais il y avait un point sur lequel il se trompait. En amour, il y avait toujours de l'espoir. Même dans les situations les plus désespérées, son amour pour David lui avait toujours permit de relever la tête et de continuer le combat. Et il n'y avait aucune raison pour qu'il n'en soit pas de même pour Rumplestiltskin. Même s'il abandonnait le combat, elle continuerait toujours de se battre jusqu'à ce que le véritable amour puisse triompher.

-oOo-

Evana s'assura que personne ne l'avait suivie quand elle arriva dans les hauts de Storybrooke. On était un samedi et les douze coups de midi venaient de retentir. Personne ne devrait donc se trouver dehors à cette heure-ci. Elle avait fait tout le chemin en restant cachée le plus longtemps possible et dans les zones où elle se trouvait à découvert, elle prenait l'attitude d'une personne normale qui rentrait chez elle. Enfin, presque normale. Ses vêtements étaient couverts de poussière et ses cheveux pleins de toiles d'araignées.

Elle repéra enfin la maison abandonnée. La jeune femme hâta le pas et contourna la maison par derrière. La porte arrière n'était pas fermée. C'était une aubaine, elle n'aurait pas à entrer par effraction. Quoique, elle aurait très bien pu après avoir joué les archéologues et enfermé un pirate. Evana s'introduit dans ce qu'avait été la cuisine. Pour le moment, elle devait rester tranquille et se faire oublier. Quand Killian se sera libéré, nul doute qu'il avertira Cora et Regina et ils partiront à sa recherche. Elle attendrait la nuit pour sortir et irait voir la seule personne qui serait prêt à l'écouter : Archie. Elle aurait préféré Jefferson, mais elle avait le pressentiment que cette fois, il ne l'aiderait plus surtout après avoir lu son histoire. Il ne se permettrait jamais d'aller contre Regina si cela lui permettrait de garder sa fille près de lui.

En attendant, elle en profita pour explorer la maison, là, elle se trouvait dans la cuisine. Cette demeure était grande et spacieuse malgré le fait que tous les meubles et objets étaient détruits comme si une mini tornade avait tout ravagé. Elle devait être autrefois très chaleureuse. Il y avait là tant d'objets qui paraissaient anciens ou exotiques qu'on aurait pu en faire un musée. Mais le plus étonnant, c'était qu'il n'y avait aucune trace de poussière, comme si cette maison avait été abandonnée récemment. Evana se demanda si cette maison était toujours alimentée en eau et en électricité. Elle ouvrit le robinet et de l'eau en coula. Elle ouvrit le réfrigérateur, plus discret que d'allumer les lampes et découvrit qu'il fonctionnait encore, et le plus beau : il était rempli – bon, il y avait un ou deux aliments périmées – de même que les placards.

Elle explora aussi l'étage. Les dégâts occasionnés étaient tout aussi nombreux mais moins important ce qui rendait cet endroit presque habitable. Parmi les nombreuses portes, beaucoup donnaient sur des chambres et une sur la grande salle de bain. Elle choisit la plus grande des chambres à coucher et déposa son sac dans un coin de la pièce. Le lit était aussi grand que le sien dans la bibliothèque et heureusement, il avait subi très peu de dégâts. Il grinça un peu quand Evana voulut le tester mais il ne cassa pas. Les draps étaient froissés mais cela ne la gêna pas. La jeune femme s'allongea et se s'enroula dans la couette jusqu'à n'être qu'une chenille dans son cocon de soie. Les heures de sommeil manquées et son escapade l'avaient fatiguée. Evana décida de dormir tant qu'elle le pouvait encore. Ce soir aussi, elle aura besoin de toutes ses forces et de son courage. Elle ferma les yeux, savourant sa liberté nouvellement retrouvée et se remémorant la tête qu'avait faite Crochet avant qu'elle ne claque la porte.

-oOo-

- QUOI ?!

Un verre vola à travers la pièce pour finir sa course contre un mur. Regina ferma les yeux, essayant de ne pas ressasser les mauvais souvenirs. Elle n'avait vu qu'en de rares occasions sa mère s'énerver pour de bon. Son ton froid et implacable était déjà effrayant en lui-même quand Cora lui faisait des sermons sur son comportement, mais la voir perdre son self-control l'était encore plus.

- Il ne fallait pas la laisser sortir, s'emporta Cora. Elle en sait beaucoup trop sur nous. Cela va ruiner tous nos plans ! N'as-tu donc pas retenu ce que je t'ai dit cette nuit ?

- J'étais persuadée qu'elle ne ferait rien contre nous dans l'immédiat. La nouvelle de sa trahison envers Blanche Neige a rapidement fait le tour de la ville. Comme elle n'avait aucun endroit où aller alors j'ai pensé qu'accompagnée, elle pourrait quand même…

- C'est justement ça le problème : tu ne penses qu'à l'instant présent. Voilà pourquoi tu n'as jamais réussi à manipuler Rumplestiltskin. Lui au moins, il sait faire fonctionner son cerveau et ne fait confiance à personne. Tu pensais que Belle allait rester parmi nous comme une gentille petite fille à sa maman ? Réveille-toi espèce de cruche !

Regina essayait de rester stoïque face à sa mère mais c'était difficile à faire. Le plus humiliant, c'était Crochet qui se trouvait dans la même pièce et qu'il admirait la piètre scène qu'elle offrait en aiguisant son arme fétiche. Il était dans son dos, mais la Reine pouvait imaginer le sourire narquois sur son visage. Cela faisait presque trois heures que Belle avait réussi à échapper à la surveillance du pirate. La fille l'avait enfermé dans la bibliothèque et il avait eu du mal pour en sortir. De retour ici, il l'avait immédiatement informée de la situation. Sa mère n'étant toujours pas rentrée, Regina avait pris la décision de partir à sa recherche avec Crochet, en pure perte. La jeune femme s'était littéralement volatilisée.

La Reine avait alors essayé de recréer cette potion qui permettait de retrouver les gens grâce à des objets leur appartenant. Mais la mixture était complexe et demandait beaucoup de temps de préparation. De tous les dérivés de la magie, elle était beaucoup moins douée avec les potions, c'était plutôt le domaine de son ancien mentor, Rumplestiltskin.

Cora s'arrêta, plus à court de souffle que de remarques. Elle faisait les cent pas dans la pièce, sûrement en train de chercher un moyen de refaire pencher la balance à son avantage. Finalement, elle se retourna vers sa fille.

- Dans combien de temps la potion sera-t-elle prête ?

- Dans vingt-quatre heures, répondit Regina tendue.

Cora reprit ses allers-retours en se pinçant l'arête du nez. La Reine sentait l'effort que faisait sa mère pour ne pas se remettre à lui crier dessus.

- Très bien… nous allons donc… attendre… demain.

Regina savait que ces mots coûtaient beaucoup et que le maigre self-control qu'avait repris sa mère pourrait voler en éclats au moindre pas de travers. Elle retourna surveiller cette potion. Elle n'avait pas droit à l'erreur cette fois-ci.

* * *

**Concernant l'ancien accès à la bibliothèque, si vous ne vous en souvenez plus, je vous encourage à relire le chapitre 2 d'Innocence.**

**Je vais vous laisser pour ce soir. On se retrouve comme d'habitude mercredi pour le prochain chapitre. Je vous souhaite une bonne soirée ou un bon dimanche suivant l'heure.**

**Kisara Hamagasaki**


	13. Rédemption - Chapitre IV

**Hello dearies,**

**Mes examens sont maintenant derrière moi et je peux à nouveau me concentrer à 100 % sur mes fics. C'est un vrai soulagement de ne plus avoir de révisions jusqu'à tard dans la nuit et de grappiller quelques minutes de libre pour écrire par-ci, par-là ou alors discrètement pendant le cours d'informatique. Ce cours était une véritable libération pour moi. Je voyais mes camarades ronger leurs ongles car la connexion internet est bloquée et moi, j'en avais même pas besoin ! XD**

**Je me rends compte qu'aujourd'hui, ça fait deux mois jour pour jour que j'ai commencé à publier The amnesic Beauty et qu'au cours de cette semaine, il y a deux choses à fêter : la 2000****e**** vue sur cette fic et la 50****e**** review donnée par Miluzine96. Je fais un gros merci à tous les lecteurs. Je ne pensais pas que j'atteindrais un jour des statistiques pareilles !**

**Comme je le fais à chaque chapitre, je remercie GilmoreGossip et bien sûr Miluzine96 pour leurs reviews. Je n'oublie pas non plus Miss Vagabonde et elenou22 d'avoir mis la fic en favori ou en alerte et Yakibaru pour le petit extrait de sa prochaine fic et surtout son précieux conseil.**

**Je vous laisse maintenant au chapitre. **

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Rédemption – Chapitre IV**

Evana observait la rue qui s'étirait devant elle depuis le premier étage, le cœur battant de plus en plus fort. Ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire était très risqué et tout se jouerait très rapidement. Elle n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur. Les derniers rayons du soleil venaient de disparaître et Storybrooke devenait de plus en plus silencieuse, ses habitants rentrant chez eux pour ne plus en sortir avant le lendemain. Il était maintenant temps qu'elle sorte de sa cachette. Sans allumer les lumières, elle se dirigea vers une des armoires de la chambre. En les fouillant à la recherche d'habits chaud un peu plus tôt, elle avait trouvé toute une série de chemises pour homme et de cravates de couleurs variées, mais toujours dans les tons sombre avec des vestes noirs. Il ne lui avait fallu que peu de temps pour en déduire qu'elle se trouvait dans la maison de M. Gold. Elle ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi sa maison se trouvait dans le même état que sa boutique. La jeune femme tira de l'armoire un pull en laine grise et un manteau noir d'hiver un peu grand mais qui au moins lui tiendrait bien plus chaud que sa propre veste. Ainsi habillée, elle se ferrait aussi moins remarquer en pleine nuit.

Dès qu'elle fut assurée que la rue était déserte, elle glissa ses longs cheveux châtains sous le manteau et releva le col pour cacher une partie de son visage. Elle sortit ensuite par la même porte arrière et marcha d'un pas rapide. Il était possible que Regina ait aussi déduit qu'elle profiterait de la nuit pour sortir, alors elle utilisa des chemins détournés et de petites rues sombres, ne voulant pas passer par rue principale. Evana avait exploré la ville durant tous les jours de liberté qu'elle avait eus en essayant de se retrouver des souvenirs avec Ruby. Ces jours heureux lui parurent tellement lointain alors qu'ils ne dataient que de quelques jours.

La jeune femme dut plusieurs fois rebrousser chemin en arrivant dans un cul de sac ou dans une rue bouchée par les bennes à ordures. Après tant bien que mal, Evana arriva près du bâtiment qu'elle recherchait : celui qui abritait le cabinet d'Archie. D'un coup d'œil sur la fenêtre éclairée du premier étage, elle sut qu'il était là. Elle allait entrer dans le bâtiment quand son attention fut attirée par des personnes qui sortaient du Granny's, de l'autre côté de la rue. Elle replongea dans l'ombre du bâtiment juste à temps pour ne pas se faire repérer. Il s'agissait de Mary Margaret, d'Emma et Henry. Evana retint instinctivement sa respiration tandis qu'ils passaient près d'elle et n'osa plus bouger. Elle entendit brièvement la conversation entre les trois quand ils passèrent devant elle sans la voir.

- Alors, demandait Henry. Qu'est-ce qu'a dit M. Gold ?

- La barrière de protection est très mal en point mais il pense pouvoir la réparer en deux jours. Ensuite, il repartira à New York, expliquait Emma.

- Mais ce ne serait pas mieux qu'elle soit détruite ? Comme ça vous pourriez sortir.

- Ce n'est pas si simple, dit Mary Margaret. Cette barrière nous nous protège aussi de l'extérieur. Et si elle disparaissait, nous serions tous à nouveau maudits.

- C'est pas cool.

La discussion continua plus loin, mais Evana en avait saisi l'essentiel : M. Gold allait à nouveau repartir. Elle devait trouver l'endroit où il s'était réfugié au plus vite. Elle sortit de l'ombre et observa à nouveau la fenêtre du bureau d'Archie. La lumière venait de s'éteindre et quelques instants plus tard, elle le vit sortir dans la rue avec Pongo. Elle avait prévu de monter le voir, mais là, il ne lui laissait plus le choix. La jeune femme le suivit discrètement vers le port. Heureusement, il ne se dirigeait pas vers la partie où Crochet avait dissimulé son navire. Elle l'observa longer un quai à la lumière de quelques lampadaires. L'endroit était désert alors elle en profita.

Elle parcourut en courant la distance qui la séparait du psychiatre. En l'entendant arriver, Archie se retourna mais ne semblait pas la reconnaître. C'est seulement quand elle arriva à sa hauteur que son visage exprima l'étonnement avant de prendre un air neutre, comme s'il s'apprêtait à commencer une nouvelle séance.

- Evana, quelle surprise, commença-t-il.

- J'ai besoin de vous parler Archie. C'est très important. Ya-t-il un endroit discret où on pourrait aller ?

Le docteur Hopper semblait réticent. Mais il plongea son regard dans le sien. Evana ignorait ce qu'il avait vu, mais il finit par désigner une place de jeux un peu plus loin. Elle le suivit donc et attendit qu'il se soit assis sur un banc. Elle, elle préféra rester debout.

- Avant de commencer, pourriez-vous me dire comment se porte tout le monde. J'espère qu'ils n'ont pas trop été blessés en voulant venir me chercher.

- Ils vont bien. Le docteur Whale les a bien soignés et ils sont tous en forme. Leroy était le plus blessé. Il a dû rester deux jours à l'hôpital pour une blessure à la tête mais maintenant il est pleinement remis. La robustesse des nains est très impressionnante. Ruby, elle, a eu une entorse au poignet. Les autres, ils n'ont eu que quelques écorchures rien de très grave.

- Et M. Gold ?

Le visage d'Archie se referma subitement. Il observa le sol un long moment, semblant peser le pour et le contre de divulguer cette information. Finalement il lâcha :

- Je ne peux pas vous parler de lui. Je suis tenu au secret par ma profession. Maintenant, si vous me racontiez ce qu'il vous arrive.

Evana lui raconta absolument tout ce qui s'était passé depuis sa sortie de l'hôpital, ses rencontres avec Regina, et ce qu'il s'était passé durant cette fameuse nuit. Archie l'écouta en silence. Il ne fit aucun commentaire, aucun jugement. Il écoutait, tout simplement. Quand elle eut fini, la jeune femme se sentit comme lestée d'un poids.

- Vous espérez donc que je vous aide à recouvrer votre mémoire avec l'hypnose ?

- Vous pensez que c'est possible ?

- Honnêtement, on n'est jamais sûr de rien. Mais d'après ce que vous me dites, votre mémoire vous revient lorsque vous éprouvez des sensations fortes ou dans des lieux où vous avez éprouvé de pareilles sensations. Il vous faut reformer ces conditions et voir ce que cela donne.

- Et comment peut-on faire ça ?

- Généralement, la vue d'un objet ou d'un détail qui vous a particulièrement marqué suffit. Mais comme je vous l'ai dit, on n'est sûr de rien. Ce qui marche avec un patient peut très bien ne pas fonctionner avec un autre. Il y a aussi un facteur chance dans l'équation.

Le cœur d'Evana battait à cent à l'heure. Elle venait de penser à un objet qui pourrait l'aider. Il serait difficile à retrouver, mais c'était sa seule chance.

- Merci Archie. Il faut que j'y aille maintenant.

Elle étreignit le psychiatre dans ses bras rapidement avant de se précipiter vers la sortie du parc, mais Archie l'appela. Curieuse, elle se retourna.

- Je vous ai dit que j'étais tenu au secret vis-à-vis de mes patients. Cependant, je vais vous parlez en tant qu'ami : M. Gold a été gravement blessé, mais il s'en est remis physiquement. Mary Margaret m'avait demandé de l'examiner hier. J'ai rapidement déduit qu'il souffrait de stress post-traumatique.

- C'est-à-dire, qu'est-ce qu'il a ?

- Il souffre d'insomnies, pendant un temps, il s'est renfermé sur lui-même mais son fils semble l'en sortir doucement, et aussi, il cherche à fuir, comme tous les patients, l'élément déclencheur du traumatisme.

- Autrement dit : moi.

- C'est une hypothèse, mais ça peut être possible. Si vous voulez le revoir, ne vous attendez pas à ce qu'il vous accueil avec le sourire.

- Et que conseillerez-vous en tant que psy ?

- Il pourrait bien finir par être l'ombre de lui-même en continuant de fuir le problème. Il faut qu'il affronte son traumatisme pour se retrouver. Si je peux vous donner un conseil, allez-y franchement, dites-lui ce que vous m'avez raconté, cependant, la décision finale lui appartiendra.

Evana remercia encore une fois Archie chaleureusement avant de le quitter. Retournant dans l'ombre des ruelles, elle se dirigeait maintenant vers l'hôpital. Arrivée à proximité, elle contourna le grand bâtiment afin d'arriver par l'arrière. En faisant bien attention à ne pas faire trop de bruit, elle chercha les bennes à ordures. Elle les trouva rapidement : quatre grosses bennes remplies à ras bord. Elle s'attaqua à la première en se bouchant le nez et en sorti tous les sacs. L'odeur était infecte et pour couronner le tout, il se mit à pleuvoir fortement et un orage gronda alors que rien de la sorte n'avait été annoncé à la météo. La jeune femme décida de ne pas abandonner et se mit à ouvrir les sacs les uns après les autres. Mais elle ne trouva que des restes de vieux repas, des gants en latex, des seringues usagées – après le premier sac ouvert, elle décida de faire plus attention – des bouteilles de produits nettoyants vides et plein d'autres choses encore. Elle allait passer au second quand tout à coups :

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici, rugit une voix.

Mince, se dit-elle. Elle s'était fait repérer. Elle chercha à s'enfuir, mais on l'attrapa par le bras. Elle essaya de mordre ou de donner des coups sans succès.

- Calmez-vous Evana ! Je ne vais pas vous livrer !

La jeune femme cessa de se débattre et regarda la personne qui l'avait attrapée : il s'agissait du docteur Whale. Elle ne l'avait pas reconnu dans l'obscurité.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites, demanda le médecin. Pourquoi fouiller les poubelles de l'hôpital ?

- Je cherche quelque chose, répondit- elle en se dégageant le bras. Un objet qui a de la valeur. Il s'est brisé pendant mon séjour à l'hôpital et je crois qu'il a été jeté dans un de ces sacs.

- Ne s'agirait-il pas d'une petite tasse de porcelaine brisée ?

- Comment le savez-vous ?

- Vous avez passé une nuit sous surveillance dans mon service et vous avez été ma patiente. Tout ce qui s'est passé cette nuit m'est parvenu. Notamment ce qui s'est passé avec cette tasse.

Il plongea la main dans l'une des poches de sa blouse blanche et en ressorti un petit sachet plastique. Evana éprouvait un fort sentiment de soulagement. C'était bien les tessons de la tasse qu'elle pouvait apercevoir. Le docteur lui donna le sachet avec un sourire et dit :

- Retrouvez-le. Il y a des choses que même la magie ou la science ne peuvent accomplir. C'est ce que j'ai compris depuis que je suis ici.

- Merci beaucoup.

- Et une dernière chose Evana : vous êtes recherchée partout alors faites un peu plus attention. Vous n'étiez pas vraiment discrète quand vous êtes passée devant mon bureau.

- Je ferai plus attention, promit-elle.

Elle observa le docteur se retourner sans demander son reste. Evana se demandait encore pourquoi il l'avait aidée comme ça. Mais elle se reprit en pensant qu'il n'était pas l'heure de se poser des questions. Elle devait rapidement rentrer avant de finir trempée jusqu'aux os et elle avait une longue tâche à accomplir.

-oOo-

L'orage avait éclaté plus tôt dans la soirée. David ne s'en inquiéta pas. Il était concentré sur Henry et leur partie d'échecs. Son petit-fils se révélait être très doué et si ça continuait comme ça, il allait perdre lamentablement contre un gamin de onze ans. Blanche, Emma et Neal s'étaient regroupés autour pour suivre la partie. Henry avait proposé ce jeu pour détendre l'atmosphère dans l'appartement qui était devenue très pesante ces derniers jours. Et ça marchait. Il voyait Blanche faire quelques fois des signes discrets au petit garçon pour lui indiquer quelles pièces attaquer.

Alors que la partie touchait au bout, ils entendirent un pas lourd à l'étage et quelques secondes plus tard, Rumplestiltskin descendait difficilement l'escalier de fer. C'était une première. Il s'avança directement vers l'une des fenêtres et regarda à travers sans se soucier des autres personnes dans la même pièce.

- Ce n'est pas bon, dit-il.

- Ce n'est qu'un orage, répliqua David. Il n'y a rien de dramatique.

- Non. Écoutez attentivement, répliqua le mage noir.

Le silence fut total dans la pièce. On entendait seulement les coups de tonnerre de l'extérieur et la pluie qui tombait sur le toit et contre les vitres. Tout le monde se concentrait pour essayer de comprendre ce que voulait leur faire comprendre Rumplestiltskin. Finalement, ce fut Henry qui trouva la réponse :

- Il y a plus de coups de tonnerre que d'éclairs.

- Et lui, il a plus de jugeote que vous, dit le mage noir en se retournant vers eux. Ce que nous entendons, c'est la barrière magique à la frontière de la ville qui est en train de lâcher définitivement. J'ai été beaucoup trop optimiste en affirmant que je pourrais faire le travail en deux jours. Si rien n'est fait rapidement, on sera tous à nouveau piégés ici.

- Comment ça « on », demanda David. Vous vous mettez dans le même sac que nous maintenant ? Je croyais que votre talisman pouvait vous protéger.

- Le talisman me permet seulement de contourner cette malédiction, corrigea le Ténébreux. Si la barrière doit céder, il ne pourrait pas me protéger que je sois ici où de l'autre côté du monde.

- J'ai un peu de mal à comprendre. Votre écharpe-là, elle empêche bien la malédiction d'agir sur vous alors pourquoi...

- Préservez-moi de votre idiotie. Vous prenez tout à l'envers. Cette barrière magique est votre unique moyen de garder la mémoire dans ce monde. Prenez-la comme un grand parapluie qui vous protège. Moi, avec mon talisman, j'ai mon parapluie personnel. Si le parapluie est troué, vous finissez mouillez et moi aussi par la même occasion car le sort que j'ai jeté sur mon châle est identique à la barrière. Vous avez compris maintenant ou je dois encore vous faire des dessins? En clair, nous sommes tous dans la même galère maintenant. Je vais me pencher sur un moyen provisoire qui serait capable de stabiliser la barrière en attendant de trouver une meilleure solution. Ne me dérangez sous aucun prétexte. J'ai besoin de réfléchir.

Sur ce, il remonta à l'étage mais il s'arrêta quand même quelques secondes vers Henry pour lui murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille en désignant l'échiquier. Le gamin tout souriant prit sa tour et l'avança de trois cases. David recula son roi et Henry déplaça sa reine sur la droite.

- Echec et math, annonça-t-il heureux devant un Charmant étonné.

-oOo-

Evana essaya de ne pas trembler alors qu'elle s'appétait à coller deux morceaux de porcelaine ensemble. La tâche était ardue. Elle voulait qu'on puisse voir le moins possible les fissures et le fait qu'elle n'avait qu'aperçu brièvement le modèle d'origine rendait la tâche encore plus difficile. _C'est comme un puzzle Evana_, pensa-t-elle pour se calmer. _Ce n'est qu'un puzzle en 3D et très fragile où tu n'as pas le droit à l'erreur car tu utilises une colle forte. _

En une heure, elle avait seulement put recoller le fond de la tasse et la hanse. Le plus dur restait à faire. Elle avait besoin de lumière pour travailler, mais comme elle ne pouvait allumer de lampes sans risquer de se faire repérer, elle avait choisi une pièce qu'elle avait découvert en explorant la maison : la cave. Enfin, ce n'était pas vraiment une cave, mais plutôt tout un laboratoire installé entre les cartons de divers objets et les bouteilles de grand cru qui paraissaient très anciennes. Dans une armoire, Evana avait même trouvé une collections de potions toutes plus étranges les unes que les autres. Elle avait souri en se disant qu'elle avait trouvé le laboratoire de Rumplestiltskin. L'endroit où il inventait tous ses sorts. Elle se fit un peu de place sur une table en repoussant délicatement tout un assemblage de récipients et de tuyaux en verre et se mit à l'œuvre.

Le travail était très long et lui demandait une concentration intense et elle commençait à avoir de plus en plus sommeil. Pourtant, elle arrivait presque à la fin, il ne lui restait que trois morceaux… plus que deux morceaux… plus qu'un… terminé !

Elle leva la tasse pour admirer le résultat. Elle était presque parfaite. On voyait un peu les marques de fissures mais dans l'ensemble, le travail était réussi. La partie ébréchée se trouvait au même endroit que dans ses souvenirs, elle avait la même forme. Tout était bon.

Elle fit tourner l'objet entre ses doigts sans rien ressentir. M. Gold avait dit à l'hôpital qu'il l'avait enchantée. Avait-elle encore un peu de magie en elle ? Elle essaya de faire le vide dans sa tête sans succès. C'est alors que la tasse lui échappa des mains. La jeune femme la rattrapa in extremis avant qu'elle ne touche le sol. Ouf, pensa-t-elle en passant le doigt sur la partie ébréchée. Elle n'était pas abîmée. C'est alors qu'elle senti le sol se dérober sous elle et la pièce dont elle avait rêvé lui apparut.

_La jeune femme se trouvait dans la pièce de son rêve portait un plateau avec un service à thé. Tandis que Rumplestiltskin, son nouveau maître, lui donnait des instructions, elle lâcha soudainement une petite tasse dont le bord s'ébrécha. Elle s'était excusée, craignant sa colère. « Ce n'est qu'une simple tasse », avait-il répondu._

_La vision s'estompa pour une autre, toujours dans la même pièce. Cette fois, elle se trouvait au sommet d'une échelle, elle observait Rumplestiltskin qui était à son rouet. « Pourquoi passez-vous tant de temps sur votre rouet ? Vous ne pourrez jamais dépenser tout ce que vous avez transformé en or », avait-elle demandé. « Mais j'aime faire tourner la roue. Ça m'aide à oublier ». « À oublier quoi ? » « Je crois que ça a marché ! »._

_Il y avait aussi des fragments d'images sans suites où elle se retrouvait dans les bras de Rumplestiltskin, assise à côté de lui sur une table, lui préparant un thé dans la petite tasse ébréchée et même l'embrassant délicatement, et d'autres dans ce monde-ci : il la serrait dans ses bras, lui murmurant un « je t'aime moi aussi », dans sa bibliothèque, il lui parlait d'un air triste de son fils qu'il avait perdu. Les images ne concernaient pas uniquement Rumple, il y avait aussi Ruby, Mme Lucas, Ashley et un peu Emma aussi._

Quand les images s'arrêtèrent, Evana sentait quelque chose de chaud sur ses joues. Elle passa la main dessus : elles étaient mouillées. Les larmes avaient coulés sans qu'elle s'en rende compte et elle était tombée à genoux. Evana se releva péniblement et remonta à l'étage. Elle constata avec effroi que le jour s'était levé depuis longtemps. Elle grimpa rapidement dans la chambre prendre son téléphone portable pour regarder l'heure. Il était dix heures passé !

Elle enfila rapidement sa veste et mit précautionneusement la tasse dans son sac. Elle n'avait pas le luxe de fouiller toutes les maisons à la recherche de Rumplestiltskin et si elle l'appelait, elle pouvait très bien tomber sur son fils qui l'enverrai balader comme la dernière fois. Non, il n'avait droit qu'à une seule chance pour le revoir, c'était de se rendre. Elle allait se livrer à Blanche Neige.

Elle sortit de la maison par la porte d'entrée et non pas derrière. Elle n'avait plus besoin de se cacher.

- J'arrive Rumple, murmura-t-elle.

-oOo-

Regina observa le liquide qu'elle venait de créer à la loupe. Il n'y avait aucun résidu comme cela arrivait quelques fois quand les ingrédients étaient mal dosés mais là, le mélange était pur. Bref, la potion était réussie. Elle ressortit de la cuisine qu'elle avait temporairement transformée en laboratoire d'alchimie. Sa mère et Crochet attendaient dans le salon. À son arrivée, Cora se dirigea vers sa fille et demanda la potion d'un ton sec. La Reine la lui donna en silence. Sa mère l'observa à la lumière d'une lampe avant de décréter qu'elle était assez bien faite pour être utilisée. Elle prit un des vêtements que Killian avait dérobé dans la bibliothèque : une simple écharpe bleue. Cora versa le liquide sur le tissu qui s'envola de ses mains pour se diriger vers la porte.

- La chasse est ouverte, annonça Killian en caressant son crochet avec tendresse.

* * *

**La suite au prochain épisode !**

**J'espère que les explications de Rumple concernant la barrière magique ne vous ont pas trop embrouillé l'esprit. Autrement, je vous ferai un dessin ^^**

**J'ai une petite pensée pour mon frère qui a fait l'acquisition d'un vieux jeu d'échecs il y a quelques temps chez l'antiquaire de mon village et cela m'a donné l'idée de reprendre ce jeu dans la fic. **

**Il s'agit là d'un chapitre de transition parlant du dernier instant de calme avant le final que vous attendez tous… et qui n'est pas encore complétement couché sur papier. J'en profite pour remercier GilmoreGossip qui m'a beaucoup inspirée dans un de ses messages !**

**Je vous souhaite une bonne semaine !**

**Kisara Hamagasaki**


	14. Rédemption - Chapitre V

**Hello dearies,**

**Désolée de ne pas avoir publié le chapitre hier. J'avais des problèmes de connexion internet et il était impossible de poster. Je le fais rapidement avant que mon frère ne reprenne la connexion pour réviser ses propres examens.  
**

**J'espère que vous avez passé une bonne semaine. J'ai malheureusement une mauvaise nouvelle à vous annoncer. Cela devait bien arriver et, croyez-moi, j'ai tout fait pour que cela arrive le plus tard possible : nous avons rattrapé mon rythme d'écriture. Les chapitres arriveront maintenant de manière irrégulière (dès qu'ils seront finis et que j'en serai satisfaite). J'ignore donc quand arrivera le prochain chapitre.**

**Quand j'ai commencé la publication, les sept premiers chapitres étaient déjà terminés. Le chapitre 8 à celui d'aujourd'hui ont été écris lors de la publication et des préparations aux examens. Je pensais que j'allais pouvoir m'en sortir, persuadée que cette fic durerait aux environs de 10-12 chapitres. Je me suis bien plantée car il y aura en tout 18 (voire 19 chapitres si je continue sur ma lancée) chapitres et un épilogue. J'avais absolument pas prévu d'écrire autant.**

**Je vous souhaite maintenant une bonne lecture.**

**Rumbelleuses, votre longue attente va enfin payer.**

* * *

**Réponses aux guests :**

**PP3628M : **Merci d'avoir pensé à mes examens. Je ne connaitrai les résultats que demain, alors je croise les doigts.

Au début, le ne savais pas comment piéger Crochet. Je me suis alors rappelée de l'épisode 12 de la saison 2 (SPOIL SAISON 2) : Killian et Belle se sont affrontés une première fois sur le navire du pirate, (FIN DE SPOIL) il était donc logique que le prochain lieu soit la bibliothèque où elle en connaît le moindre recoin.

* * *

**Rédemption – Chapitre V**

Evana avait réussi à récupérer son vélo là où elle l'avait laissé la veille. Elle avait pédalé à fond dans les rues de la ville, manquant de renverser un passant lorsqu'elle grilla un feu rouge, jusqu'à l'appartement de Mary Margaret. Elle frappa vivement à la porte jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un ouvre. Ce quelqu'un était Emma. Evana aurait préféré se retrouver devant Mary Margaret, David ou Henry.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, demanda-t-elle d'une voix ferme.

- Je viens me rendre, annonça la jeune femme. J'ai eu tort de m'associer à Regina. Elle me manipulait depuis le premier jour. Je m'en suis rendue compte quand j'ai vu son vrai visage, mais c'était trop tard.

La shérif la sonda avant de croiser les bras sur sa poitrine et de toiser la fugitive.

- Je sens que tu ne mens pas, mais c'est pas pour autant que je vais te faire confiance. On ne décide pas de revenir comme ça sur une idée. Tu pourrais très bien être encore manipulée par Regina ou Cora, je l'ai vue manipuler des personnes à distances en te prenant ton cœur. Il n'y a aucun moyen de détecter ça. Même toi tu n'en aurais pas conscience.

- Rumplestiltskin saura lui. J'ai retrouvé une partie de ma mémoire. Je connais des choses que lui seul connaît. Si je pouvais seulement le voir et lui dire ce que je sais, il saura que c'est bien moi.

- Sauf qu'après ce que tu lui as fait, je n'ai aucune envie de te laisser l'approcher. Tout le monde sait très bien que c'est toi qui lui as fait cette blessure au visage. Et pourquoi cette envie soudaine de le voir ? On m'a dit que tu tremblais comme une feuille rien qu'en entendant son nom.

- Mais puisse que je vous dis que j'ai retrouvé ma mémoire. Je me souviens de qui il est et je n'ai plus peur. Maintenant laissez-moi le voir.

- Sûrement pas.

Evana était quelqu'un de très patient mais là, elle venait d'atteindre ses limites. Avec une force qu'elle ignorait posséder, elle bouscula Emma et pénétra dans l'appartement. Il ne lui avait suffi que d'un coup d'œil pour voir qu'il ne se trouvait pas à cet étage. Elle grimpa l'escalier et monta au premier. Elle ouvrit toutes les portes mais à chaque fois elle se trouvait dans une pièce vide.

- Où est-il, demanda-t-elle avec insistance.

- Il n'est plus ici, fit le shérif. Il est parti avec Mary Margaret et David tôt ce matin et même s'il était encore là, je ne te laisserai plus l'approcher après ce que tu lui as fait. Je te fais une fleur en te laissant repartir, mais t'as pas intérêt à revenir sinon c'est moi qui m'occuperais de toi.

Evana sortit sans se faire prier, gardant la tête haute pour ne pas montrer qu'à l'intérieur, les paroles d'Emma lui faisaient mal. Les regards, elle pouvait les supporter, les moqueries aussi, mais les paroles du shérif la touchaient en plein cœur, lui faisant encore plus culpabiliser d'avoir fait le mauvais choix. La jeune femme ne pouvait pas la blâmer. Emma ne faisait que protéger ses proches d'elle.

-oOo-

L'étrange trio que formaient Crochet, Regina et sa mère suivait l'écharpe de Belle dans la rue. Cela ne plaisait pas du tout à Cora qui trouvait complétement dégradant de suivre un vêtement dans une boîte de fer sur roues étroite et à trois en même temps. En plus, pour affirmer sa mauvaise humeur, l'écharpe changeait souvent de direction.

- C'est sûrement parce qu'elle se déplace, fit remarquer le pirate qui grommelait, mécontent d'être sur le siège arrière.

Ils continuèrent à suivre l'écharpe. Elle les faisait traverser complétement la ville. Regina connaissait Storybrooke comme sa poche. Elle savait où Belle tentait de se rendre. Elle regarda sa mère, prête à partager l'information avec elle mais se rétracta au dernier moment. Le regard froid de sa mère la fit hésiter. Depuis qu'elles s'étaient réconciliées, Cora lui avait promis qu'elle ferait en sorte de ramener Henry. Mais depuis maintenant une semaine, sa mère n'avait jamais fait allusion à lui. Elle suivait son plan et ne semblait guère se soucier de son petit garçon. Maintenant, Regina se demandait si elle était vraiment sincère. Était-elle en train de jouer avec ses sentiments pour Henry ? Et elle, comptait-elle vraiment pour sa mère ? Depuis que Belle s'était enfuie, elle ne lui parlait que sur un ton de reproches.

Regina aimait sa mère et c'est que qui la faisait douter. Elle avait confiance en elle, mais Cora n'aimait pas quand ses plans se trouvent bouleversés. L'histoire risquait alors de se répéter et son fils pourrait subir le même sort que Daniel et ça, mère ou pas, Regina ne se le permettrait pas. Elle ne voulait prendre aucun risque. Henry se trouvait auprès de Blanche Neige et d'Emma et c'était dans la direction de leur appartement qu'allait l'écharpe de Belle.

-oOo-

Evana remontait la rue principale quand elle aperçut le pick-up de David sortir d'une petite route de terre. Elle eut juste le temps de se mettre à couvert derrière des poubelles avant que la voiture ne passe à sa hauteur. D'un coup d'œil, il vit le couple dans l'habitacle, mais pas la personne qui l'intéressait le plus. Evana décida qu'elle n'aurait jamais pareille chance. Rumplestiltskin était sûrement quelque part seul en ce moment. Elle devait absolument en profiter pour le retrouver. Elle se dépêcha de récupérer son vélo et roula en prenant la rue d'où le couple royal provenait.

Un orage éclata à nouveau et la pluie de tarda pas à tomber alors qu'Evana était toujours en train de rouler. La route goudronnée s'éloignait de Storybrooke et s'enfonçait dans la forêt avant de se transformer en chemin de terre. La jeune femme s'en fichait complétement d'être trempée jusqu'aux os et continua de pédaler à toute allure. Finalement, elle arriva devant une petite cabane de bois. Un instant, elle crut qu'elle n'était pas au bon endroit mais de la fumée s'élevait de la cheminée et une faible lueur transperçait à travers les vitres. Evana abandonna son vélo sous la pluie. Mouillé pour mouillé, un peu plus ne changerait pas grand-chose. Le cœur battant à tout rompre, elle toqua à la porte et attendit quelques secondes. Il n'y eut aucune réponse et elle prit alors l'initiative d'entrer.

La première chose qu'Evana remarqua quand elle passa la tête à l'intérieur, c'était la pièce plongée dans l'obscurité à l'exception d'un feu de cheminée et d'une petite lumière au milieu de la pièce. Cette lumière provenait d'une petite lampe qui illuminait juste ce qui se trouvait à proximité. Un homme se trouvait assis à cette table. Il ne l'avait pas entendue, trop concentré sur l'écriture d'une feuille de papier. Elle le reconnu. C'était bien M. Gold, elle l'avait retrouvé ! Son cœur se mit à battre plus vite. Evana était rassurée de le voir en forme. Elle avait craint le pire pendant tellement de temps qu'elle faillit pleurer.

Sur le coup, Evana hésita. Comment devait-elle l'appeler, M. Gold ou Rumplestiltskin ? Finalement, suivant son instinct, elle ne choisit aucun des deux :

- Rumple ?

L'homme s'arrêta d'écrire et se tourna vers elle. Evana fit un pas en arrière par réflexe. Elle venait de voir l'énorme blessure qu'elle lui avait faite. La plaie fraichement refermée mais pas encore guérie totalement ressortait avec la couleur de sa peau un peu plus pâle que dans ses souvenirs et il semblait plus maigre aussi. Ses yeux noirs brillaient de colère et lui donnaient un caractère inquiétant.

Il prit sa canne sans dire un mot et s'avança près d'elle. À le voir, Evana lui donnait l'impression d'un animal sauvage. Un animal blessé mit au pied du mur et prêt à montrer les crocs.

- Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez, demanda-t-il d'une voix dure.

- Je… je viens vous présentez mes excuses, bredouilla-t-elle intimidée, pour vous avoir blessé.

Rumplestiltskin s'arrêta devant elle. Les ténèbres dans son dos le rendaient plus grand et plus imposant qu'il n'y paraissait, plus menaçant aussi. Evana comprenait maintenant pourquoi il inspirait tant de peur aux habitants. Un sourire carnassier s'étira sur ses lèvres, laissant brièvement apercevoir sa dent en or. La jeune femme sortit, avec des gestes rendus maladroits par la précipitation, la petite tasse de son sac. Un bref instant, elle crut voir une lueur de curiosité dans son regard.

- Je n'aurais pas dû la briser. Elle représentait tellement pour vous… j'ai essayé de la réparer comme je le pouvais.

Il ne semblait pas vouloir réagir. Evana le contourna prudemment en faisant attention de garder ses distances et déposa la tasse sur la table, près de la lampe.

- Vous pensez pouvoir m'approcher avec cette tasse, demanda-t-il d'un air narquois. Je sais très bien quel camp vous avez choisi. Que voulez-vous ? Finir le travail ? Ou alors vous avez un message à me transmettre de la part de vos nouveaux amis ?

- Rien de tout ça. Je me suis enfuie. J'ai compris qui était vraiment Regina et je refuse de prendre part à ses plans. J'ai retrouvé la mémoire, du moins quelques fragments.

- Et comment ce miracle est-il arrivé, demanda-t-il sarcastique. Ce qui a été fait ne peut être défait. Vous voudriez me faire croire que vous avez réussi là où j'ai échoué ?

- C'est à vous de me le dire : je sais que vous vous installez à votre rouet et que vous faites tourner la roue pour oublier la perte de votre fils, Baelfire il s'appelle, et la mort de votre femme Milah. Je sais qu'à un moment, la Reine m'a capturée. Je sais aussi que c'est vous qui m'avez offert la bibliothèque… et pour finir, je sais que je vous ai aimé.

Evana senti ses jambes faiblir et le monde autour d'elle tanguer comme sur un bateau. Le contrecoup de la fatigue se faisait ressentir depuis un moment déjà. Elle l'avait repoussé le plus longtemps possible. Maintenant, peu importe ce qui allait lui arriver, elle était satisfaite : elle avait di ce qu'elle avait à dire à la bonne personne. Avant de sombrer, il lui sembla sentir deux bras la retenir.

-oOo-

Rumplestiltskin observait Belle dormir dans l'étroit lit de la cabane. Elle était littéralement tombée de sommeil dans ses bras. Maintenant, il l'observait depuis sa chaise à l'autre bout de la pièce. Une véritable guerre s'était enclenchée dans sa tête. Son côté prudent lui disait de ne pas se fier à elle, qu'elle pourrait être manipulée par Regina et Cora. Du doigt, il suivit la plaie de sa joue. Il se souviendrait à jamais de cet instant où elle l'avait blessé. Il voyait son regard à la fois effrayé mais déterminé chaque fois qu'il fermait les yeux.

La prudence et le lâche en lui disaient qu'il fallait la tuer ou du moins la renvoyer à Regina mais il s'en sentait incapable. Au fond de lui, il était toujours amoureux de Belle et espérait qu'elle reviendrait. La voir ainsi lui rappelait le jour où Emma avait rompu la malédiction. Le soir venu, il l'avait emmenée chez lui pour qu'elle puisse se reposer. Pendant la nuit, elle avait eu des terreurs nocturnes. Ensemble, ils s'étaient installés au salon, il avait allumé un feu dans l'ancienne cheminée et il était resté près d'elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle se rendorme contre lui. Cette vision qu'il avait eue alors d'elle, son visage serein avec un petit sourire au coin des lèvres était exactement la même que celle qu'il avait maintenant sous les yeux. Si on oubliait qu'elle avait perdu sa mémoire, on aurait pu croire qu'il s'agissait réellement de Belle.

Ce n'est pas une possibilité à exclure, pensa le Ténébreux. Envoyée de Regina ou non, elle lui avait parlé de choses dont elle était la seule à connaître l'existence et même plus encore. Personne, même pas Cora ne savait pourquoi il tournait réellement la roue. L'avait-elle découvert toute seule avec ses fragments de souvenirs ou quelqu'un d'autres les lui avait-il mis dans la tête ? Qui était-elle vraiment ? Belle ? Evana French ? Ou peut-être encore un mélange des deux ? Il aurait la réponse dès qu'elle se réveillerait mais pour l'heure, il devait trouver un moyen de restaurer le sort qui protégeait la ville sinon il ne se souviendrait même plus d'elle à l'heure du souper.

Il retourna s'asseoir à la table et continua ses recherches. C'était pour ça qu'il avait demandé à être ici. Il y avait toujours du bruit dans l'appartement de la famille royale et tôt dans la matinée, il avait choisi de s'installer ici, loin de toute distraction. Enfin, presque. Il se reconcentra sur sa feuille et se mit à dessiner de longs pentagrammes et autres symboles utilisés en magie. Habituellement, la magie marchait en fonction des émotions ressenties par son utilisateur. Plus elles étaient puissantes, plus le sort était puissant. Mais ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire requérait d'avantages de connaissances et de doigté. Rumple se devait d'être minutieux, de tout calculer dans les moindres détails. À ce niveau de magie, la moindre petite erreur pourrait s'avérer fatale.

Il travailla ainsi une petite heure, rédigeant au moins une cinquantaine de feuilles qu'il faisait apparaître l'une après l'autre et avait entassées près de lui, avant qu'il n'entende la respiration de Belle s'accélérer. Elle était sur le point de se réveiller. Rumple se releva de ses calculs et se dirigea vers la kitchenette à gaz et fit chauffer de l'eau dans une casserole.

-oOo-

Quand Evana se réveilla, elle se trouvait dans un lit un peu dur et sentait une délicieuse odeur dans l'air. Elle se retourna sur le côté et ouvrit les yeux. Il lui fallut un instant avant de comprendre qu'elle se trouvait dans la cabane. Les lampes avaient été allumées et rendaient l'endroit plus chaleureux. Elle chercha M. Gold du regard et le trouva affairé dans un coin. La jeune femme se leva et s'approcha avec prudence. En l'entendant, Gold se retourna vers elle avec une tasse de thé fumante dans chaque main. C'était donc ça qui sentait si bon ? Elle prit la tasse qu'il lui tendit et la porta à ses lèvres. Parfait, c'était le seul mot auquel elle pensa. Le thé était parfait, tel qu'elle l'aimait. Elle se tourna vers Gold qui lui sourit.

- Pas de lait, pas de sucre sauf si les feuilles de thé sont amères, il faut alors en mettre deux cuillères à café. Tu ajoutes du citron uniquement dans du Earl Grey, énonça-t-il.

Il avait tout juste, pensa Evana. Elle se rapprocha un peu plus de lui et sonda son visage, étudiant ses moindres traits. C'est alors qu'elle les remarqua. De loin, elle avait toujours cru que ses yeux étaient noirs comme les ténèbres. Mais maintenant qu'elle était près de lui, si près qu'elle pouvait voir tous les détails de son visage, elle découvrait qu'ils étaient d'un marron très sombre. Comme hypnotisée par ses yeux, elle se rapprocha de lui. M. Gold en avait fait de même et ils étaient tellement proche l'un de l'autre que Belle pouvait sentir son souffle chaud sur sa peau et l'odeur de cet homme la rendait nostalgique.

- Qui es-tu vraiment ?

Il avait murmuré au creux de son oreille et le sentiment de bien-être d'Evana venait de se briser, la ramenant à la réalité.

- Je ne sais plus, répondit-elle sur le même ton. Dans ma tête, je sais que je suis Evana French, mais j'ai appris que j'ai été Belle. J'ai quelques souvenirs de ma vie de l'autre côté, mais c'est comme un rêve. J'ai l'impression que ce n'est pas réel mais que je l'ai quand même vécu... c'est pas facile d'expliquer avec des mots.

- Alors ne dit plus rien.

Gold se pencha lentement vers elle. Evana sentait qu'il allait l'embrasser. La lenteur de son geste était une simple demande. Il lui faisait savoir qu'elle pouvait se rétracter à tout moment. La jeune femme n'avait même pas imaginé faire une telle chose. Elle humidifia ses lèvres du bout de sa langue et effleura doucement celles de Gold. C'est alors que la porte s'ouvrit en trombe. Rapidement, ils se séparèrent et regardèrent en direction de l'entrée.

- N'est-ce pas mignon, fit Regina un sourire aux lèvres. Un vieux mage noir et une fraîche jeune femme tous deux réunis par l'amour qu'ils se vouent depuis tant d'années. Ça aurait pu faire une belle histoire.

- Cesse de dire des âneries, fit Cora en poussant sa fille sur le côté.

La sorcière s'avança dans la cabane droite et imposante comme l'aurait été un général entrant dans un pays conquis. Evana vit Gold lever sa main, prêt à jeter un sort.

- Tututut, fit Cora. Tu as déjà oublié notre petit accord Rumple ? Tu ne peux rien me faire.

- Mais je peux encore faire ça, dit-il en attirant Evana à lui.

Pendant un moment, la jeune femme crut qu'il allait l'utiliser comme bouclier humain. D'une main, il la maintenait contre lui et il mit l'autre devant ses yeux. Elle entendit seulement un bref instant Cora hurler de rage, mais le son semblait déformé, comme si elle l'avait entendu alors qu'elle avait la tête sous l'eau. Puis, un autre bruit se faisait entendre. Celui des feuilles qui volaient autour d'elle. Gold la relâcha et elle ouvrit les yeux. La première chose qu'elle vit, c'était que Cora, Regina et Killian n'étaient plus là, la deuxième, c'était les feuilles volantes remplies de symboles étranges sur lesquelles Gold travaillait volant autour d'elle et la troisième, c'était qu'elle se trouvait dans sa bibliothèque.

* * *

**Alors comment trouvez-vous ?**

**Le petit passage du thé fait référence au chapitre 3 d'Innocence quand Regina invite Evana et lui offre un café, une boisson qu'elle n'aime pas. Pour moi, cela sous-entend que Regina ne la connaît pas aussi bien que Rumple qui lui, connaît ses goûts et ses préférences avec exactitude.**

**Je réitère mes excuses à ceux qui étaient impatients de voir le final arriver. Je n'aimais pas la pause faite aux USA pour la série et voilà que je vous fais subir la même chose. :(**

**Je vous remercie de votre compréhension et j'espère pouvoir revenir très bientôt !**

**Kisara Hamagasaki**


	15. Rédemption - Chapitre VI

**Hello dearies,**

**J'espère que vous n'avez pas trop attendus. Voici un chapitre tout chaud sortit de la correction. J'ai mis beaucoup de temps à l'écrire et ai même dû le couper en deux chapitres distincts (encore un chapitre de plus pour vous et une fic qui dure encore plus longtemps). ^^**

**Pour ceux que ça intéresse, j'ai bien réussi mes examens à l'exception de l'allemand (matière que je ne porte pas dans mon cœur). J'entrerai donc à la fin août dans ma dernière année d'apprentissage avant d'avoir enfin mon diplôme !**

**Je suis donc officiellement en vacances scolaires et vais enfin pouvoir consacrer mon temps libre à mes hobbys : la natation et les fanfictions.**

**Merci à laux, Yakibaru, GilmoreGossip et Miluzine96 pour vos reviews et tout le monde pour votre fidélité. J'ai une petite pensée pour chacun de vous, chers lecteurs, qui êtes encore en examens, à l'école ou bien déjà sur une plage en train de bronzer. **

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Rédemption – Chapitre VI**

Neal jeta un dernier coup d'œil dans les environs avant de lancer le signal. Henry sortit de sa cachette et couru le rejoindre en slalomant entre les tombes. Devant eux se dressait la sombre crypte de la famille Mills. Le jeune homme avait encore du mal à se dire que ce gamin était vraiment son fils. Quand il l'avait vu pour la première fois, il avait tout de suite compris. Il lui ressemblait beaucoup, il avait onze ans et avait la même habitude que lui le matin. Tous les deux avaient de la peine à se réveiller et la seule chose qui pouvait les faire sortir du brouillard était d'ouvrir en grand les fenêtres de la chambre et de laisser l'air froid du mois de novembre leur mettre les idées claires.

- Et maintenant, demanda le garçon.

- On fait comme on nous l'a dit. On entre et on trouve le parchemin de la malédiction originelle.

- Et à quoi ça va nous servir ?

- Je n'en ai aucune idée gamin. Tu demanderas à ton grand-père quand on l'aura.

Ils entrèrent prudemment dans la crypte. Apparemment, elle n'avait rien d'inhabituelle. Elle ressemblait à toutes les autres avec un tombeau de marbre au centre. Le nom « Henry Mills » était gravé dessus, ce qui intrigua fortement le jeune homme.

- C'était son père à elle, lui répondit Henry après avoir posé sa question. Ma mère m'a donné son nom.

- D'accord. Bon, maintenant, il nous faut trouver ce parchemin. Normalement, il doit y avoir une salle secrète quelque part, dit Neal en observant attentivement les murs à la recherche d'un levier ou de quelque chose qui n'aurait pas sa place.

- C'est ici, fit Henry en poussant le tombeau, dévoilant en même temps un escalier de pierre qui descendait dans les sous-sols.

- Comment tu savais qu'il était là ?

- J'y suis déjà descendu et c'est un grand classique : dans les cimetières, les passages secrets se trouvent toujours sous les tombes. T'as jamais regardé les films d'Indiana Jones ou de Benjamin Gates ?

- Pas depuis des années.

Baelfire descendit les escaliers suivit de près par son fils en se disant qu'il devrait vraiment revoir ses classiques. Ils arrivèrent dans un long couloir obscur. Plusieurs grosses malles étaient entassées un peu partout.

- Tout ça n'était pas là la dernière fois, remarqua Henry.

- Il s'agit sûrement les affaires de Cora.

Finalement, ils arrivèrent au fond de la salle. Les murs étaient remplis de petites alcôves contenant chacune un petit coffret. Bae et Henry les ouvrirent un par un. Certains étaient vides, d'autres remplis de petites babioles sans importance. Ce fut Bae qui le trouva à l'intérieur d'une des alcôves les plus hautes. C'était un tout petit rouleau pas plus grand que son poing. Il le déroula et y lut le texte inscrit dessus. Le jeune homme avait du mal à se dire que ces lettres calligraphiées avec élégance étaient de la main de son père. À l'époque où ils vivaient dans l'autre monde, il ne savait pas lire et son père n'en avait eu que quelques rudiments de base. Il avait préféré lui apprendre à bien calculer, disant que la lecture lui serait utile plus tard, mais que dans l'immédiat, c'était plus important de savoir compter les pièces. C'était nécessaire pour fixer le prix de la laine et s'assurer que personne n'essayerait de se jouer d'eux les jours de marché. Son père lui avait fait la promesse de lui apprendre à lire durant le prochain hiver. Promesse qui n'a jamais pu être tenue. Il était devenu le nouveau Ténébreux et bien avant l'arrivée des premiers flocons, il avait changé de monde.

Baelfire ne pouvait plus détacher son regard du texte. Il semblait envouté par le parchemin. Un étrange sentiment de puissance le traversa. Il avait l'impression qu'avec cette malédiction, il pourrait contrôler toute la ville.

- Papa ?

Il fut tiré de ses pensées par Henry. Il replia le parchemin et le mit dans la poche de sa veste.

- C'est bon, dit-il. Partons maintenant avant que la Reine découvre notre intrusion.

-oOo-

- Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça, demanda Evana complétement perdue. Et comment ont-ils réussi à me retrouver ?

Un peu plus tôt elle était dans une cabane à l'extérieur de la ville et l'instant d'après elle se retrouvait dans sa bibliothèque. M. Gold s'était tout de suite éloigné d'elle et était en train de faire le tour de la pièce avec la main contre le mur, s'arrêtant un bref instant sur chaque porte ou chaque fenêtre qui se trouvait sur son chemin.

- C'était juste un déplacement instantané _dearie_. Très pratique pour s'éclipser en vitesse.

- Ça ne m'explique pas comment ils ont retrouvé ma trace.

- Grace à une potion de localisation. Une de mes petites spécialités. Elle permet de retrouver une personne dans un champ d'action restreint à partir d'un objet.

- Alors ce n'est qu'une question de minutes, dit Evana dans un soupir en prenant place sur une chaise. Ils finiront par me retrouver.

- Je dirais une heure maximum. La potion avait été grossièrement réalisée et si ça n'avait pas été le cas. Tu aurais été retrouvée avant même d'avoir atteint la cabane. Ça sent le travail bâclé de Regina. Heureusement, je connais un moyen de contrer l'effet de la potion.

Il termina le tour de la pièce et les murs brillèrent un bref instant d'un éclat bleuté.

- Voilà, dit Gold. Ce sort permet d'isoler la pièce. Ça ne durera pas très longtemps, mais cela empêchera Cora et Regina de nous localiser. Le temps pour moi de me permettre d'au moins finir mon travail.

Il prit place à l'une des tables de lecture et d'un seul geste, il fit apparaître une plume et de l'encre. Les feuilles volantes se regroupèrent en pile juste à côté de lui. Celle qui était inachevée se détacha du lot pour se poser devant lui. M. Gold commença son travail sans plus faire attention à la jeune femme.

- De quel genre de travail il s'agit, demanda Evana.

- Du genre qui doit sauver toute la ville, répondit-il sans lever le nez de sa feuille. Il y a une barrière magique qui entoure toute la ville. Elle empêche les habitants de sortir et les étrangers d'entrer mais depuis que Mlle Swan a rompu la malédiction, la barrière se comporte étrangement. Elle aurait dû s'abaisser naturellement dès cet instant mais elle s'est modifiée. Elle vole désormais la mémoire des habitants dès que ceux-ci la traversent et les gens de l'extérieur peuvent entrer sans problème. Seulement, depuis quelques jours, elle est devenue particulièrement instable. La barrière se détériore de jour en jour en perdant de la magie. Pour pallier à cette perte, elle se met à rétrécir en nous piégeant à l'intérieur.

- Et que se passera-t-il ?

- Il y a deux hypothèses : soit la barrière continue de rétrécir jusqu'à disparaître complétement. Dans ce cas, il nous resterait encore un ou deux jours de sursis. Soit, ce qui me semble être plus probable, elle deviendra trop instable et se détruira ce qui pourrait arriver avant la fin de la journée. Dans les deux cas, il ne nous restera dans la tête que les souvenirs fabriqués de toute pièce durant la malédiction. Comme toi quand tu t'es retrouvée amnésique.

- Cela veut dire que je vais à nouveau vous oublier ?

Gold cessa d'écrire et se tourna vers elle. Son visage restait neutre, mais Evana pouvait voir un éclat de tristesse dans son regard.

- Oui, souffla-t-il. Mais cette fois, je t'oublierai aussi.

- Comment puis-je vous aider ? Je pourrai faire quelque chose.

M. Gold eut un léger sourire avant de dire :

- Si tu peux trouver quelque chose pour transporter toutes ces feuilles, ça m'arrangerait… et je ne serai pas contre une tasse de thé.

- Je m'en occupe tout de suite.

Tandis qu'elle remontait dans son appartement, Gold fit apparaître une nouvelle page blanche et se replongea dans ses calculs.

-oOo-

Depuis le départ d'Evana, Emma n'arrêtait pas de tourner en rond dans l'appartement comme un lion en cage. Elle s'inquiétait pour Neal et Henry qui étaient partis fouiller la crypte de Regina un peu plus tôt ce matin. Elle n'aimait pas lui laisser son fils mais elle n'avait plus vraiment le choix. Neal et Henry avaient rapidement compris qu'ils étaient père et fils et voulaient passer du temps ensemble pour mieux se connaître. Mary Margaret et David étaient partis avec Gold à la limite de la ville pour tenter de la stabiliser en attendant de trouver une solution. Avant de partir, le mage noir avait demandé à Emma de rester ici et d'être prête à intervenir dès qu'il aurait besoin d'elle.

Ainsi, elle était restée ici, à portée de téléphone ou de tout autre signe qu'elle pourrait recevoir. Pour la troisième fois au moins, le shérif fit le tour de l'appartement, redressa un cadre, nettoya une assiette pourtant déjà propre, lissa les draps du lit qu'utilisait Henry, reforma l'oreiller, et en fit de même dans toutes les chambres. Habituellement, elle n'était pas aussi maniaque du rangement mais elle avait besoin de s'occuper l'esprit, avant de démolir quelque chose comme le pauvre toaster de Mary Margaret. Elle passa ensuite dans sa chambre. Cela faisait des lustres qu'elle n'y avait pas remis les pieds. Depuis leur retour, c'était Gold qui l'occupait et elle, elle dormait dans un coin du salon sur un matelas de camping emprunté à Ruby. Maintenant qu'elle se retrouvait à nouveau dans sa chambre, elle avait l'impression que ce n'était plus vraiment la sienne.

_Ce n'est que provisoire_, se dit Emma. _Quand tout sera réglé, lui et Neal repartiront pour New York et la vie redeviendra comme avant, avec les ennuis en moins_. Elle récupérerait sa chambre et son fils. Il faudrait seulement qu'elle amène quelques fois par an Henry à New York pour voir son père et son grand-père. C'était le marché après tout.

Le jeune shérif entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et fut soulagée en voyant son fils et Neal. Ils avaient l'air d'avoir réussi leur mission.

- On l'a, s'écriait Henry. On a réussi à la trouver.

Neal sorti le parchemin de sa poche et le déposa sur la table de la salle à manger.

- C'est ça la malédiction, ce minuscule parchemin, demanda Emma. J'imaginais un truc plus gros.

Elle prit le parchemin et le fit tourner entre ses doigts. Elle avait de la peine à imaginer que dans ce petit rouleau se trouvait la malédiction qui avait déplacé tout un monde. Un objet très simple qui aurait passé inaperçu dans l'autre monde.

Peu de temps plus tard, c'était à Mary Margaret et à David de rentrer, mais Gold ne se trouvait pas avec eux. Blanche Neige leur fit raconta que Gold avait réussi à stabiliser provisoirement la barrière en y insufflant une partie de sa magie, mais que cela ne tiendrait pas longtemps et qu'il lui fallait trouver quelque chose de plus puissant.

- Et où est-il maintenant, demanda Neal.

- Il a voulu être seul pour réfléchir, expliqua David, l'air refrogné. Il paraît qu'on fait trop de bruits ici, alors on l'a déposé dans la cabane à l'extérieur de la ville. Il aura là-bas tout le calme qu'il voudra.

- Génial. Et comment on fait pour savoir quand il a fini ?

- Il n'aura qu'à appeler. Il a un téléphone portable il me semble.

- C'est… moi qui l'ai, fit Neal en fouillant ses poches. Je l'ai pris quand Belle a essayé de le joindre.

- Belle, demanda Emma. Elle a voulu l'appeler ?

- Oui, elle voulait lui parler alors qu'elle sait parfaitement ce qu'elle lui a fait. Elle disait qu'elle avait retrouvé des souvenirs et qu'elle était désolée de l'avoir blessé. Sans doute une technique pour l'approcher et l'achever.

- Elle est aussi passée ici il y a quelques heures. Elle voulait voir Gold. Elle m'a aussi raconté la même chose qu'à Neal. J'ai senti ne mentait pas mais je pense qu'elle pouvait être manipulée comme l'était Aurore. Elle a passé deux jours chez Regina. C'est amplement suffisant pour lui arracher le cœur.

- Et si elle avait vraiment retrouvé la mémoire, intervint Mary Margaret. Après tout, c'est M. Gold son véritable amour. Peut-être qu'elle cherche seulement à le retrouver ?

- Si elle a pu venir jusqu'à nous sans que Regina ne l'arrête et qu'elle ne ment pas, comme l'affirme Emma, dit David. Je ne vois que deux hypothèses : soit Belle se fait manipuler par Regina ou Cora, soit elle s'est enfuie. Dans tous les cas, nous devons la retrouver avant qu'elle ne retrouve Rumplestiltskin et mettre cette histoire au clair.

Le shérif prit sa veste et les clés de sa voiture de patrouille, résolue à fouiller la ville à la recherche de la jeune femme. Elle commencerait par la cabane où se trouvait l'antiquaire. Il fallait qu'elle s'assure qu'il était toujours là. Elle était sur le point de démarrer en trombe quand Neal se glissa souplement dans l'habitacle sur le siège passager.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais-là ?

- C'est de mon père dont il s'agit, alors je viens avec toi, non négociable.

Encore un point commun qu'il avait avec Henry, pensa-t-elle. Cette fâcheuse mauvaise habitude de se glisser dans les voitures sans qu'on le remarque. Emma ne chercha pas à discuter. Ils avaient perdu trop de temps pour avoir le luxe de se disputer. Elle roula à travers Storybrooke à toute allure et finalement, ils arrivèrent devant la cabane.

En voyant la porte d'entrée grande ouverte, Emma sortit son arme de service, prête à s'en servir, et s'avança prudemment. Le coin avait l'air désert, elle ne sentait aucune présence et cela l'inquiétait. Le shérif se colla contre un mur et regarda furtivement à l'intérieur à travers une vitre. C'était vide. Avec Neal à sa suite, elle pénétra à l'intérieur. Deux tasses de thé encore fumantes se trouvaient posées sur un coin de la kitchenette, le lit avait été défait et les lampes étaient encore allumées.

- Ils étaient là il n'y a pas très longtemps, dit Emma. Ils sont partis précipitamment.

- Comment ça « ils » ?

- Je ne connais pas les habitudes de ton père, mais normalement, quand on sort deux tasses de thé, c'est qu'on est deux. Et l'identité de cette personne est Belle. J'ai reconnu son vélo à l'entrée.

- Alors il n'y a pas besoin d'aller chercher plus loin. C'est Belle qui a fait le coup. Elle a emmené mon père. C'est évident qu'elle est toujours du côté de Regina.

- Tu ne crois pas que tu dramatise un peu. Ton père est un expert en magie. Comment aurait-il pu se laisser capturer par une personne sans pouvoirs ?

- Il existe d'autres manières de le capturer. On peut le contrôler à distance et l'obliger de passer un pacte qui l'empêcherait d'attaquer quelqu'un.

- Il est trop malin pour passer ce genre de pacte.

- Mais tu ne comprends pas Emma ? Il existe un poignard que mon père garde constamment caché. Quiconque possède cette arme peut contrôler mon père comme une marionnette ! Et si on tue mon père avec cette arme, alors son assassin récupère tous ses pouvoirs ! Belle a longtemps été avec mon père. Imagine qu'elle sait où se trouve le poignard et qu'elle le dise à Regina et sa mère.

Le visage d'Emma perdit toute couleur. Elle venait d'imaginer. La ville qui perdrait à nouveau ses souvenirs, Gold manipulé par Cora ou Regina qui la tuerait elle et toute sa famille avant de se faire transpercer le cœur par le poignard. Henry serait alors à nouveau entre les griffes de Regina.

- On va le retrouver, dit Emma sans pouvoir empêcher sa voix de trembler un peu. On fera en sorte que cela n'arrive jamais.

Elle sortit de la cabane et se dirigea vers la voiture à grands pas pour dissimuler le tremblement de ses jambes. Elle devait rester forte et ne pas montrer ses faiblesses… surtout pas à Neal.

Tout en conduisant, Emma appela David et le mit au courant de la situation. Lui, Mary Margaret et Henry étaient partis questionner les habitants pour demander s'ils avaient vu Belle. La jeune femme raconta l'essentiel à ses parents et proposa de se retrouver chez eux pour y discuter plus en détail de la suite. Elle entendait Neal grommeler à côté d'elle. Elle n'avait pas parlé de l'hypothèse de son ex. Le shérif l'ignora et donna rendez-vous à tout le monde chez eux afin qu'ils décident ensemble d'un plan à adopter.

- Pourquoi tu ne leur a pas dit, demanda brusquement Neal.

- On n'est sûr de rien. Peut-être est-il simplement parti ailleurs et que, comme tu as son portable, il n'a pas pu nous prévenir.

- Mouais, dit-il pour seule réponse.

Neal resta dans ses sombres pensées et ne dit plus un mot pendant un long moment avant d'ajouter, cette fois-ci plus tristement :

- Je ne veux juste pas le perdre encore une fois.

Emma ne pouvait que le comprendre, mais elle ne fit aucun commentaire. Tous les deux se sont retrouvés dans ce monde, loin de leurs parents, beaucoup trop jeunes. Survivre au jour le jour avait été leur quotidien. Dans cet enfer qu'était la vie, ils s'étaient rencontrés. Dans leur malheur, ils avaient trouvé leur bonheur ensemble. Leurs moments passés tous les deux à faire des arnaques et des petits larcins se rappelèrent à elle. Ils étaient un peu comme les Bonnie et Clyde du XXIe siècle… sauf que Clyde n'avait pas livré Bonnie à la police.

Le shérif se gara à sa place réservée et, avec son ex, remontèrent à l'appartement. Henry, Mary Margaret et David étaient déjà rentrés. Une longue réunion commença, ils mirent en commun ce qu'ils avaient appris. Apparemment Belle avait été repérée ce matin dans les hauts de Storybrooke dans le milieu de la matinée, peu de temps avant qu'elle ne vienne sonner chez eux et une autre fois sur son vélo par un promeneur sur le chemin qui menait à la cabane. Ils avaient aussi été voir chez Gold et à sa boutique pour voir s'ils le trouvaient, mais cela n'avait rien donné. Les deux bâtiments étaient toujours abandonnés. Emma expliqua en détail ce qu'elle avait observé à la cabane et Neal fit part encore une fois de son hypothèse. Leur assemblée se divisa rapidement en plusieurs camps : Neal était persuadé que son père avait été enlevé par Belle qui était de mèche avec Regina, David et Henry défendaient Belle et étaient persuadés que c'était son amour pour la mage noir qui réveillait ses souvenirs et qu'elle n'oserait jamais lui faire du mal. Mary Margaret et Emma étaient plus sceptiques. Leur mésaventure avec Aurore leur avait servi de leçon. Ils pensaient que Belle pourrait être manipulée par Regina sans qu'elle le sache.

Alors que le ton commençait à monter entre eux, le téléphone portable d'Emma se mit à sonner, annonçant un message. Le shérif le parcourut rapidement avant d'affirmer :

- Inutile de rechercher Belle, dit-elle. Le message vient de son portable. Ça dit « Bibliothèque, amenez le parchemin » mais c'est signé Gold. Elle l'a apparemment retrouvé.

* * *

**Pffiou ! **

**Ça été dur de tout terminer. **

**Cette fois-ci, j'ai mis Emma un peu plus en avant. Elle n'apparaît pas beaucoup dans la fic, alors j'ai voulu la faire passer pour une fois au premier plan et mettre en avant les relations qu'il y a entre elle et Neal et celle entre Neal et son fils. La tension monte d'un cran à Storybrooke et tout le monde a les nerfs à vif maintenant que la ville est sur le point de retomber dans la malédiction.**

**Je vous dis à très bientôt pour le prochain chapitre !**

**Kisara Hamagasaki**


	16. Rédemption - Chapitre VII

**Hello dearies,**

**Voici un nouveau, malheureusement très court, chapitre. Cette fois, il est à 100% du point de vue d'Emma. Gardez en tête qu'à la base, il faisait partie du chapitre précédent, mais j'ai préféré en faire un chapitre à part entière.**

**J'en profite aussi pour vous annoncer que le chapitre suivant est aussi terminé. Pour vous laisser gentiment digérer celui-là, je pense vous le mettre la semaine prochaine et au bas de la page, vous retrouverez mon petit jeu.**

**J'espère que vous avez tous fini vos examens maintenant et que vous profitez bien de vos vacances où que vous soyez. De mon côté, je bosse encore jusqu'au mois d'août. Vive les 5 semaines de vacances annuelles de la Suisse ! T-T**

**Merci à laux et Yakibaru pour vos reviews !**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Rédemption – Chapitre VII**

_- Inutile de rechercher Belle, dit Emma. Le message vient de son portable. Ça dit « Bibliothèque, amenez le parchemin » mais c'est signé Gold. Elle l'a apparemment retrouvé._

Un silence de mort tomba sur l'assemblée le temps que tout le monde digère la nouvelle. L'espace d'un instant, Emma pensa que Neal avait raison… avant de rejeter cette idée. Elle ne devait pas s'égarer dans les hypothèses et se concentrer sur les faits.

- C'est un piège, commença Neal. Si nous allons là-bas, nous tomberions en plein dedans.

- Ce n'en est peut-être pas un, peut-être qu'il a été obligé de partir avec Belle, répliqua Henry

- Dans tous les cas, nous aurons nos réponses en allant à la bibliothèque, trancha Emma. C'est mieux que de rester ici à se tourner les pouces en se demandant ce que Gold est devenu et comment nous allons nous en sortir.

- Nous n'avons pas vraiment le choix, admit Neal. Allons-y.

Ils emportèrent rapidement leurs armes. Mary Margaret avait pris l'épée de Mulan ainsi que son arc et un carquois de flèches. David avait récupéré son épée mais s'arma quand même de deux pistolets. Neal prit simplement l'épée qui lui avait été prêtée le soir de son arrivée et le shérif choisi son arme de service.

- Emma, fit doucement David. J'ai quelque chose à te donner.

Il mit un long paquet entre les mains, enroulé dans un épais tissu. La jeune femme le déballa et découvrit une splendide épée dans son fourreau et elle était légère comme une plume. Elle tira l'arme. La lame était faite d'un matériau argenté très pur et reflétait la moindre lumière. La garde était finement ouvragée et ornée de deux gros saphirs.

- C'est une épée forgée par les nains, expliqua son père. Elles sont quasiment indestructibles et peuvent passer mille ans sans rouiller. Toute la ville s'est cotisée pendant que toi et Blanche étiez de l'autre côté. Les habitants voulaient te remercier d'avoir brisé la malédiction. Prof vient de m'a prévenu ce matin qu'elle était prête.

Emma ne savait plus quoi dire tant elle était émue par cette attention. Enfant, elle ne recevait pas de cadeaux de ses nombreux parents d'accueil. Elle se les était toujours offerts par elle-même avec son maigre argent de poche avant de rencontrer Neal. La jeune femme ne s'attendait pas à recevoir un cadeau de la part de toute une ville.

- Merci, dit-elle simplement.

Elle remit la lame dans son fourreau qu'elle fixa à sa ceinture. Tout le monde était fin prêt. Ils, tant bien que mal, à s'entasser dans la voiture de patrouille avec toutes leurs armes et partir pour la bibliothèque. À la grande surprise de tout le monde, Emma s'arrêta devant le Granny's.

- C'est ici de que tu descends Henry, fit Emma en se tournant vers son fils, assis sur la banquette arrière entre Mary Margaret et Neal.

- Quoi ? Mais, je veux venir avec vous !

- Il n'y a pas de mais Henry. Ça risque d'être dangereux, alors tu vas rester avec Ruby et nous réserver une table en attendant notre retour.

- Elle a raison, intervint Neal.

Le jeune garçon sortit finalement de la voiture et leur jeta un dernier regard. Emma comprit aussitôt que son fils n'avait pas l'intention de rentrer dans le restaurant.

- Attendez-moi avant d'entrer, dit Emma à ses parents et son ex. Je vais m'assurer qu'Henry n'essaiera pas de filler en douce.

Elle sortit à son tour du véhicule et l'accompagna directement auprès de Ruby et de la veuve Luca, expliquant rapidement aux deux femmes de garder un œil sur lui tandis qu'elle observait son fils du coin de l'œil s'asseoir à une table et bouder dans son coin.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne le quitterai pas des yeux un seul instant. Même avec un bras en moins je peux encore servir, dit la louve en désignant son attelle qu'elle avait personnalisée en y ajoutant des touches de rouge.

Rassurée, Emma se dirigea vers la bibliothèque d'un pas rapide. Tout le monde s'était déployé autour de la porte d'entrée et n'attendait plus qu'elle. Les doubles portes d'entrée étaient fermées. Il suffit d'un regard pour que Neal et David se comprennent. Les deux hommes défoncèrent ensemble la porte qui s'ouvrit d'un coup. L'arc bandé et le pistolet dégainé, Mary Margaret entrèrent les premières. La pièce avait apparemment l'air vide, mais une voix se fit entendre derrière les rayons.

- Eh bien, en voilà une entrée fracassante, fit la voix de Gold. Vous êtes en retard Mlle Swan.

Emma se dirigea vers la voix avec Mary Margaret qui assurait ses arrières. Elle trouva Gold assis sur une des tables de lectures, l'air décontracté avec le sourire qui laissait apparaître un éclat de sa dent en or. Apparemment, il avait l'air seul. Rassurée que l'hypothèse de Neal n'ait pas été une réalité, Emma abaissa son arme.

- Ne te laisse pas avoir, lui souffla Mary Margaret. Ça peut très bien être Cora ou Regina. Elles sont capables de prendre n'importe quelle apparence.

Emma remit donc l'antiquaire en joue, ce qui eut pour effet de faire disparaître son sourire à l'homme en face d'elle. David et Neal ne tardèrent pas à les rejoindre.

- À quoi jouez-vous ? Bien sûr que c'est bien moi.

- Permettez-nous alors d'être suspicieux. Vous disparaissez sans laisser de trace et sans nous prévenir.

- Et comment puis-je vous prouver que je suis bien moi ?

- En vous posant une question à laquelle seuls vous et moi connaissons la réponse : dans l'avion pour New York, où étiez-vous assis, demanda le shérif.

- Côté hublot, c'est évident. J'ai même le billet qui se trouve dans mon sac encore au fond du coffre de ma voiture, que j'aimerai récupérer rapidement soit dit en passant. Le numéro du siège était le 21A. Satisfaite ?

- Oui, dit Emma en abaissant son arme.

Les autres en firent de même. Elle sentit Neal pousser un discret soupir de soulagement. Soudain, Emma vit une ombre entre les rayons qui glissait vers eux. Emma contourna le rayon de livre et se retrouva nez à nez avec une Belle paniquée qui tenait fermement un attaché-case contre elle. Cela expliquait donc le message.

- Bonjour, dit-elle d'une petite voix.

Emma se détendit. Si Belle était là, avec un Gold qui n'avait pas l'air d'avoir été capturé, sans Regina ou Cora dans les parages, c'est qu'effectivement elle s'était enfuie. Emma comprenait mieux la situation.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là, rugit Neal.

Apeurée par la réaction violente du jeune homme, Belle se déplaça jusqu'à se mettre derrière Gold. Ce dernier se leva de sa chaise et se plaça devant son fils.

- _Elle_ est avec moi, dit le mage noir en insistant sur le premier mot.

- Mais Papa, c'est elle qui…

- Je sais très bien ce qu'elle a fait, le coupa Gold. Et on n'a malheureusement pas le temps de se lancer dans un débat pour savoir qui est coupable de quoi. Je vais avoir besoin d'elle tout à l'heure, donc elle reste. Avez-vous trouvé ce que je vous ai demandé ?

Neal ne protesta pas d'avantage et déposa le parchemin dans la main de son père, non sans jeter en même temps un regard noir à Belle. Gold ne fit cependant aucune remarque, plongée dans la lecture de la malédiction. Emma observa Mary Margaret se diriger vers Belle et commencer une conversation timide. David faisait lentement le tour de la bibliothèque.

- Parfait, fit l'antiquaire. Je vais pouvoir apporter la touche finale au sort.

Gold fit apparaître une feuille blanche et se mit à tracer des symboles en marmonnant dans sa barbe. Il s'arrêtait parfois pour jeter un œil sur le parchemin. Le silence était pesant. On n'entendait plus que les bruits sourds de la barrière qui étaient de plus en plus rapprochés et le bruissement de la plume de Gold sur le papier.

- Dépêchez-vous Gold, murmura Emma alors que les détonations s'entendaient à moins d'une minute d'intervalle.

Par malchance, il l'entendit et répliqua :

- Je vais ce que je peux dans la limite de mes moyens Mlle. Swan. Vous avez mis tellement de temps pour arriver…

- Il fallait déposer Henry chez quelqu'un, se justifia Emma. Il aurait été capable de nous suivre jusqu'ici.

- C'est déjà fait.

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ?

Gold désigna de sa canne la porte d'entrée encore ouverte et Emma vit une petite tête brune au regard rieur dépasser légèrement. _Oh non, pas déjà !_ Le shérif poussa un soupir las. Elle l'aimait bien son gamin, mais il avait toujours cette manie de ne pas l'écouter et de la suivre partout, surtout quand il y avait un risque de danger.

- Henry, qu'est-ce que tu as fait à Ruby ?

- Rien, dit-il d'un avec un sourire innocent.

Décidément, c'était bien le fils de Neal. Aussi menteurs l'un que l'autre. Ils avaient le même sourire charmeur en plus qui ferait craquer le policier le plus endurci et il l'utilisait contre elle. C'est de la triche !

- Il faut le ramener à Ruby, dit Emma. Il ne peut pas rester ici, c'est beaucoup trop dangereux.

Elle allait le ramener au Granny's et essayer de comprendre ce qui était arrivé à Ruby pour qu'Henry soit arrivé à la semer. Comment avait-il fait d'ailleurs ? À ce qu'Emma avait compris, la serveuse était une sorte de loup-garou. Alors que lui c'était-il passé ?

Elle prit la main de son fils dans la sienne pour être sûre que cette fois-ci il n'essaye pas de filer en douce. Seulement, la douce voix râleuse et à la fois moqueuse de Gold retentit :

- Il est trop tard pour le ramener, trancha le mage noir. J'aurais besoin de vous dans quelques instants. Pas questions de vous promener dans toute la ville à la recherche d'une Baby Sitter.

Comme pour appuyer ses dires, tout le monde entendit une série de bruits sourds comme le tonnerre. Ils savaient ce que cela signifiait. Emma savait que le mage noir avait raison. Ce dernier s'était remis à écrire et donnait les feuilles à Belle à chaque fois qu'il en finissait une. Emma profita qu'il n'ait pas encore terminé son travail pour se tourner vers son fils.

- Bon, lui demanda-t-elle. Qu'est-ce que tu as fait de Ruby ?

- Tu me punis pas si je te le dis ?

- Que tu le dises ou pas, tu seras puni dès que nous serons rentrés. Alors ?

- Je l'ai enfermée dans les toilettes.

Bravo, elle ne peut plus le renier, c'est bien le fils de Neal. À qui allait-elle le confier maintenant s'il se mettait à enfermer des loups-garous ? Décidément, être mère n'est pas aussi facile que l'on croit.

- C'est terminé, annonça Gold en donnant la dernière page à Belle. Venez par ici Mlle Swan.

Emma s'approcha de Gold et de Belle. Cette dernière mettait la feuille dans son attaché-case et le shérif pu voir un nombre impressionnant d'autres feuilles volantes à l'intérieur.

- Je n'ai pas le temps de les relier en grimoire si c'est ce qui vous dérange, dit-il en regardant la jeune femme. Maintenant, suivez-moi pour la suite.

Et nous qu'est-ce qu'on fait, demanda David. On peut sûrement vous aider.

- Je ne voulais que Mlle Swan mais ce n'est pas plus mal que vous soyez tous là. Il y a de fortes chances pour que Cora intervienne pendant que je serai occupé. J'ose espérer que vous saurez la gérer. Si vous me cherchez, je serai en haut.

Sur ce, le mage noir posa ses mains sur son épaule et celle de Belle. Avant qu'Emma n'ai pu réagir, ou même avoir l'idée de réagir, elle se retrouvait dehors avec le vent qui lui balayait la figure. Elle manqua de tomber en s'apercevant qu'elle était désormais sur le toit de l'horloge. En s'agrippant aux tuiles, le shérif releva la tête vers le sommet. Gold et Belle s'y trouvaient et s'accrochaient à la pointe de fer à moitié rouillée.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ici, demanda-t-elle.

- Le sort que je vais utiliser nécessite de se trouver à un point culminant le plus au centre possible de la ville. C'est justement autour de la bibliothèque que Storybrooke a été bâtie.

- Et pourquoi me prendre avec vous ?

- Parce que je n'y arriverai pas tout seul.

* * *

**La suite au prochain chapitre !**

**Nous allons avoir l'alliance Rumple/Emma pour sauver la ville. Depuis New York, j'aime beaucoup l'idée de ce duo. Je compte bien les exploiter dans d'autres fics.**

**J'ai l'impression que Bae fait un peu « gamin puéril » dans ce chapitre dans son obsession de faire de Belle une coupable. Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? Je n'ai pas poussé le bouchon un peu loin ?**

**Comme le chapitre suivant est déjà terminé, je vous propose pour la dernière fois dans cette fic le petit jeu. Je suis cependant à court d'idées de questions, alors je vais cette fois faire appel à toutes vos connaissances de fans de OUAT. Je mets de toute façon le chapitre la semaine prochaine. Le seul prix, c'est votre dernière occasion d'avoir un chapitre qui vous sera dédié !**

**Dans la saison 1 (version française) qui a dit cette phrase : "L'amour nourrit nos rêves et est notre plus bel espoir. Alors, si vous êtes amoureux, vous devriez en profiter" ? **

**1. La fée bleue / La mère supérieure **

**2. ****Princesse**** Abigail / Kathryn Nolan**

**3. Belle / Lacey French**

**4. Blanche Neige / Mary Margaret Blanchard**

**5. Le prince Charmant / David Nolan**

**Comme certains ont peut-être fait le choix de ne pas regarder tout de suite la saison 2 et que les traductions peuvent différer entre celles des DVD avec celles sur internet au niveau des expressions, j'ai donc choisi la saison 1 en VF pour mettre tout le monde sur un pied d'égalité.**

**Je vous souhaite bonne chance et à la semaine prochaine !**

**Kisara Hamagasaki**


	17. Rédemption - Chapitre VIII

**Hello dearies,**

**Vous voici avec un nouveau chapitre, petits veinards. Mais la plus veinarde de tous est Yakibaru qui a gagné le jeu. Ce chapitre est tout à toi. À la base, la fic t'es entièrement dédiée alors on va dire que le chapitre est doublement à toi !**

**Au programme du jour, Rumple et Emma qui vont lancer leur sort et beaucoup de castagne. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, le POV était essentiellement celui de Belle et complété par ceux de quelques personnages. Le changement ici, c'est que Belle ne sera pas le POV principal et que beaucoup de personnages auront leur POV. J'espère que vous apprécierez.**

**Merci à laux, Yakibaru, Miluzine96 et GilmoreGossip pour vos reviews !**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Rédemption – Chapitre VIII**

_- Et pourquoi me prendre avec vous ?_

_- Parce que je n'y arriverai pas tout seul._

Emma n'arrivait pas à digérer les paroles du mage noir. Était-il vraiment en train de lui demander de l'aide à sa manière ? Cela ne lui ressemblait pourtant pas. Mais le regard qu'il posait sur elle balaya tous ses doutes. Il avait vraiment besoin d'elle. Le shérif escalada prudemment le toit pour arriver à la même hauteur que Gold et Belle. Emma attrapa l'aiguille et arriva tant bien que mal à se faire une place près d'eux. Elle prit une seconde pour regarder le paysage autour d'elle. De là-haut, elle avait une vue sur toute la ville sans exception. De l'horizon lointain de l'océan aux champs de haricots d'Anton en passant par le pont à péage et les hauts de Storybrooke, le shérif pouvait absolument tout voir. Le ciel au-dessus de sa tête était recouvert de nuages noirs annonciateurs d'une violente tempête, qui elle se savait, était tout sauf naturelle.

- Et maintenant que fait-on, demanda-t-elle.

- Vous allez me transmettre un peu de votre magie. Posez votre main sur moi. Faites le vide dans votre esprit et imaginez une rivière dont la source est votre tête, qui coule le long de votre bras, se sépare dans vos doigts et termine sa course en moi. Ensuite, laissez-moi m'occuper du reste.

Tout en donnant ses instructions, il illustra ses paroles en posant un doigt sur le front d'Emma. Il le fit ensuite glisser sur son épaule et jusqu'à son poignet. La jeune femme posa sa main sur l'épaule du mage noir et fit le vide dans son esprit. Elle ne sentait absolument rien de nouveau. Elle avait bien utilisé la magie une fois, mais c'était plus instinctif qu'autre chose.

- Je n'y arrive pas, dit-elle en retirant le bras. C'est impossible.

- Recommencez. La magie est une affaire de sensations et de sentiments, pas de cerveaux et de calculs compliqués.

- N'est-ce pas pourtant ce que vous faites ?

- Nous pourrons reprendre ce sujet quand vous aurez deux cent ans de pratique dans l'art de la magie. Pour le moment, faites ce que je vous dis.

Emma hocha de la tête et reposa sa main. « La magie est une affaire de sensation et de sentiments », c'est bien ce qu'il avait dit. Elle se concentra de toutes ses forces sur une seule idée : sauver la ville. Au début, il ne se passa rien, puis elle sentit quelque chose bouger à l'intérieur. C'était une sensation très étrange, ça se déplaçait, sa grossissait et rapetissait, mais Emma ne saurait dire ce que c'était. Cela ressemblait au flux et au reflux de l'eau sur une plage, mais c'était indescriptible.

- Vous sentez la magie, demanda Gold. Elle est là, tout au fond de vous, encore balbutiante et elle ne demande qu'à s'exprimer depuis votre naissance. Votre obstination à ne pas croire en la magie durant toute votre vie l'a enfermée, comprimée en vous à un tel point qu'elle s'est faite oublier de vous. Mais elle est toujours là quand vous en avez le plus besoin. S'il y a bien une chose qui ne vous trahira jamais, c'est votre magie.

Il avait raison. Elle ne devait plus renier la magie et désormais l'accepter comme une nouvelle part d'elle-même. À cette pensée, Emma sentit la magie grandir dans son corps, prendre plus de place jusqu'à l'envelopper complétement. Elle sentait toujours cette impression de flux et de reflux de la magie, mais c'était beaucoup plus puissant, comme de grandes vagues s'écrasant contre les rochers. La sensation de puissance était presque étourdissante. Emma avait l'impression que plus rien ne lui était impossible désormais. Mais elle reprit rapidement ces esprits. Gold avait besoin de sa magie. Elle se mit à imaginer comme il le lui avait dit la rivière… sans succès. La magie ne voulait pas quitter son corps.

« La magie est une affaire de sensation et de sentiments ».

Emma se rappela alors que Gold avait dessiné un tracé de sa tête à sa main. Ce n'était sûrement pas pour rien. Elle se rappela de son contact et de la ligne invisible qu'il avait tracée sur son corps. Depuis qu'elle le connaissait, Emma pouvait affirmer avec certitude que la moindre parole, le moindre geste de l'antiquaire était réfléchit et signifiait toujours quelque chose. Le shérif se rappela la sensation de toucher de Gold et essaya de faire suivre à la magie le même tracé.

Elle poussa une exclamation quand elle sentit des picotements dans sa main, suivit après d'une impression de se faire aspirer très désagréable, comme si tout son être allait être aspiré en même temps que la magie.

- Vous voyez quand vous voulez. Maintenant, augmentez le débit de magie. Je ne sens presque rien.

Le shérif essaya de s'ouvrir encore plus à la magie et cela fonctionna rapidement. Soudain, Emma sentit alors une magie étrangère. Elle sentait la magie de Gold. Contrairement à la sienne qui semblait jeune et pétillante, celle du mage noir était sombre, plus vieille mais infiniment plus puissante. Emma se souvenait très bien d'une discussion qu'ils avaient eue à New York. Elle lui avait demandé un jour depuis combien de temps il cherchait son fils. Elle ne l'avait pas cru quand il avait annoncé que cela faisait près de deux siècles. Maintenant qu'elle pouvait sentir le poids des âges sur sa magie, La jeune femme se sentait être un nouveau-né comparé à lui.

Le mage noir sortit alors le parchemin de sa poche et fit apparaître dans sa main libre un étrange poignard à la lame ondulée. Emma put y lire l'inscription « Rumplestiltskin » gravée dessus en lettres noires. Emma se souvint des paroles de Baelfire sur le fameux poignard qui pouvait à la fois le contrôler et le tuer. Et elle l'avait sous les yeux. Il le tint devant lui et toute la magie que lui donnait Emma passa dans la dague et se mélangea à la sienne. De sa main libre, il prit le parchemin de la malédiction et se mit ensuite passer la lame de la dague au-dessus du parchemin. Une seule phrase se détacha du parchemin. Les mots écrits à l'encre furent aspirés par la lame qui luit un bref instant.

- C'est bon, dit le mage noir à Emma. Je n'ai plus besoin de vous.

La jeune femme retira sa main de son épaule et le mage noir lui mit entre les mains la malédiction avant de lui recommander de ne pas reculer. Elle se mit à regarder autour d'elle, guettant le moindre mouvement suspect. Elle n'aimait pas être ainsi à découvert alors que Cora et Regina pouvaient leur sauter dessus à tout moment.

- Maintenant, dit Gold à Belle.

La jeune femme ouvrit son attaché-case et les feuilles volantes jaillirent et se mirent à tourner autour d'eux. Certaines étaient remplies de textes à l'encre, d'autres d'étranges symboles. D'un geste sûr, le mage noir transperça une feuille qui passait devant lui. L'encre noire se détacha de la feuille pour être aspirée par la lame biscornue. Juste après, la feuille, redevenue vierge, s'enflamma et les cendres s'éparpillèrent au vent. Gold répéta le même schéma pour toutes les feuilles, prenant parfois du temps pour décider laquelle faire passer avant d'autres. Cela prit un peu de temps au goût d'Emma, mais finalement le mage noir passa toutes les feuilles à travers sa lame. Maintenant la dague brillait d'une lueur voilette. Emma pouvait même sentir l'énorme quantité de magie compressée à l'intérieur

- Dévoile-toi, l'entendit murmurer le shérif.

C'est alors qu'Emma put enfin voir cette barrière magique. La première image qui lui venait à l'esprit pour décrire ce qu'elle voyait c'était un dôme lisse qui recouvrait la ville entière mais il y avait de nombreux trous comme si des insectes en avaient fait leur repas et à ce que la jeune femme pouvait observer, il y avait plus de ces trous que de barrière. Un autre coup sourd retentit et Emma put voir clairement la barrière rétrécir. En même temps, le diamètre des trous diminua et l'un des plus petits parvint même à sa refermer. Elle reporta son attention sur Gold qui levait la dague au-dessus de sa tête. Un immense rayon violet fusa d'un coup hors de l'arme et monta jusqu'au dôme. Impressionnée, Emma vit le sort se répandre sur toute la barrière comme une nappe d'huile et recouvrir un à un les trous. Finalement, le dôme redevint totalement lisse et homogène avant de reprendre sa taille normale. Le shérif soupira de soulagement. Ils avaient réussi. Storybrooke ne craignait plus rien.

Elle se tourna vers Gold, avec un grand sourire qui disparut dans l'instant. Le mage noir regardait ses mains tremblantes avec un air effrayé. Puis, il fut pris de vertige. Belle l'avait aussi remarqué et eut le réflexe de le retenir avant qu'il ne dégringole du toit. Emma s'empressa de venir l'aider. Elle s'approcha d'eux et aida la pauvre Belle à le soutenir. Elle passa un de ses bras autour de ses épaules et Belle en fit de même.

- Il faut… redescendre.

Sa voix était faible et rauque ainsi que sa respiration rapide et sifflante comme s'il avait couru le marathon. Il avait l'air complétement vidé de son énergie.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe demanda-t-elle paniquée. Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé ?

- M. Gold m'a confié que réparer la barrière lui demanderait une très grande partie de sa puissance magique, répondit Belle. Il lui faut à tout prix du repos.

Emma aurait bien aimé lui coller une bonne droite pour ne pas avoir révélé ce détail plus tôt. Mais elle préféra laisser ça de côté. Elle aurait tout le temps qu'elle voudrait pour lui mettre son poing dans la figure quand il sera remis sur pied. Maintenant, il y avait une question à se poser : « Comment allaient-ils descendre de là ? ». Mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu commencer à penser à un plan, ils étaient tous les trois de retour sur le plancher des vaches dans la bibliothèque… et au beau milieu de l'Apocalypse !

David, Neal, Henry et Mary Margaret s'étaient regroupés dans un coin de la bibliothèque et étaient acculés par les sorts de Regina et Cora. Blanche Neige se trouvait en première ligne avec l'épée de l'empereur Ming. Elle parait tous les sorts tandis que son époux et Baelfire étaient prêts à foncer sur leurs adversaires dès la moindre ouverture. Crochet se tenait un peu à l'écart et se délectait des efforts de la jeune reine pour maintenir sa famille en vie.

Leur arrivée fit cesser leurs attaques et tout le monde se tourna vers eux. Emma réagit rapidement en confiant Gold à Belle tandis qu'elle se plaçait devant eux pour les défendre et tira sa nouvelle épée. S'il y avait bien une chose qu'elle avait appris lors de son combat contre le dragon et son séjour dans la forêt enchantée, c'est que les pistolets classiques ne seraient pas efficaces contre la magie. Elle vit Cora se retourner vers eux, un grand sourire de satisfaction sur son visage.

- Mon cher Rumple, commença-t-elle. Je reconnais bien là ta puissance et ton ingéniosité. Il n'y a que toi qui puisses réparer une barrière magique et rester en vie.

- Je savais que c'était toi, répondit le mage noir en se redressant difficilement J'ai senti ta magie sur la barrière. C'est toi qui la détériorais. Et je crois savoir pourquoi…

Emma se retourna un bref instant pour le regarder. Il se tenait bien droit malgré qu'il avait la main refermée sur sa canne qui tremblait et un bras passé autour des épaules de Belle. Dans sa main libre, il tenait toujours son poignard, bien en vue de tous. Emma jura entre ses dents. Cora et Regina devaient forcément être au courant pour le poignard. Elle aurait dû le cacher avant que Gold ne les fasse descendre.

- C'est ça que tu cherches, continua-t-il en agitant l'arme sous le nez de la sorcière qui avait maintenant perdu son sourire. C'est ce que tu as toujours voulu. Le pouvoir.

D'un geste théâtrale, il fit disparaître l'arme dans une volute de fumée violette. Le visage de Cora se décomposa et devint encore plus pâle qu'avant.

- Tu pensais qu'en rendant la barrière instable, j'essayerai de la réparer. Et tu l'as donc suffisamment abîmée pour que je sois obligé de me servir de mon poignard afin d'augmenter mes pouvoirs. Mais tu n'avais pas prévu que je me servirai aussi de la magie de Mlle Swan, dit-il en lâchant Belle.

Il s'avança vers Cora, la démarche droite et sûre. Sa main ne tremblait pas et toute trace de la fatigue avait complétement disparut. Il était redevenu exactement le Gold qu'elle connaissait. Depuis le début, il jouait la comédie pour berner Cora, et elle par la même occasion. Emma se dit que dès que toute cette histoire sera terminée, elle le lui mettra son poing dans la figure, depuis le temps qu'elle le promettait.

- Sans elle, continua le mage noir. Je serais en cet instant vidé de ma force et à ta merci. C'était un bon plan, digne de toi. Dommage que ça n'ait pas marché.

- Si tu le savais, pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas empêchée plus tôt ?

- Le destin _dearie_. J'ai vu que nous aurons cette discussion… et que ce sera la dernière.

Cora perdit son sang-froid et lança un sort droit sur Gold. Ce dernier le para facilement et ce fut le signal que tout le monde attendait. Mary Margaret s'élança sur Regina. Crochet se lança dans la bataille mais il fut intercepté par David et Neal contourna le combat avec Henry pour le sortir du cul-de-sac où ils se trouvaient. Emma attrapa Belle par le bras et la mena jusqu'à Neal et son fils.

- Fais-les sortir d'ici, cria-t-elle pour se faire entendre avec tous les sorts et tintement des lames qui résonnaient dans la pièce.

Son ex lui répondit d'un hochement de tête, signalant qu'il avait compris et emmena Belle et Henry vers la sortie. Elle alla prêter main forte à David contre le pirate qui commençait à prendre l'avantage.

À deux, ils arrivèrent à faire reculer leur adversaire contre une étagère jusqu'à ce qu'ils entendent un grand cri. Emma se retourna et vit Mary Margaret à genoux devant Regina. Elle se tenait l'épaule de sa main libre. Du sang coulait entre ses doigts et elle n'avait plus la force pour brandir l'épée de Mulan.

- Grand-mère !

La voix d'Henry résonna dans toute la bibliothèque. Regina porta alors son regard sur le petit garçon. Il se trouvait à l'entrée et il se tentait, sans succès, de s'extraire de l'étreinte de son père. Emma vit alors Regina s'éloigner de Mary Margaret pour marcher vers Henry, Neal et Belle. Elle voulut partir à sa suite, mais le pirate ne la laissait pas partir. Il ne lui laissait pas un instant de répit.

La Reine n'eut même pas un regard pour sa mère qui n'arrivait pas à prendre le dessus sur le Ténébreux. Toujours fidèle à leur accord, ce dernier n'utilisait aucun sort offensif contre Cora. Il se contentait de parer et d'éviter les assauts.

- Regina ! Viens m'aider !

La Reine ne prêta aucune attention à l'ordre de sa mère et continua de s'avancer vers Henry. Elle repoussa Neal d'un sort et observa Belle tenter de s'enfuir avec le petit garçon. Elle les rattrapa rapidement et envoya la jeune femme contre un mur et émit un petit ricanement en la voyant retomber au sol, sonnée. Regina se tourna alors vers son fils. Il ne fuyait plus et la toisait sans aucun signe de peur dans ses yeux. Elle le prit par les épaules.

- Regina, hurla Cora. Laisse ce gamin ici et reviens m'aider !

David prit le relais contre Crochet, laissant le champ libre à Emma. Le shérif sentait ce qui allait se passer. Elle pouvait le voir dans le regard de Regina qu'elle allait disparaître avec Henry. Emma couru le plus vite possible vers son fils. Il ne fallait surtout pas que Regina arrive à s'enfuir avec lui. Mais elle comprit qu'elle ne pourrait rien faire, elle était bien trop loin. La fumée violette apparaissait déjà autour d'eux. C'est alors que la sauveuse remarqua qu'une autre personne s'était aussi élancée sur Regina. Une personne qui était beaucoup plus proche qu'elle. Juste avant que la Reine ne disparaisse avec Henry, Belle réussit à attraper son manteau et à disparaître en même temps.

-oOo-

_Henry_. C'était la seule pensée qu'elle pouvait formuler. _Il faut sauver Henry_. Evana avait horriblement mal dans tout le corps et la tête qui tournait. Elle sentit un liquide poisseux couler le long de sa tempe douloureuse. La jeune femme y passa sa main et la ramena ensanglantée. Elle réussit néanmoins à se remettre debout. C'est alors qu'elle vit Regina près d'Henry. De la fumée violette apparaissait déjà autour d'eux. Henry était un enfant adorable qu'elle adorait. Le laisser entre les mains de Regina était impensable. Sans réfléchir, elle avait plongé sur la sorcière et, juste au dernier moment, attrapa le bas de son manteau et disparut avec eux. L'instant d'après, elle se retrouvait dans un endroit qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien : la maison de Regina. Avant qu'elle n'ait pu réagir, elle se retrouva soulevée dans les airs et projetée violement en arrière. Heureusement, elle retomba sur un canapé qui amortit sa chute.

- Arrête, s'écria Henry en essayant de se défaire de la poigne de sa mère.

Mais cette dernière n'écoutait pas son fils. Les yeux rivés sur Evana, la Reine était entièrement concentrée sur la jeune femme. Henry se dégagea d'un coup et se plaça entre elle et sa mère, les bras écartés pour l'empêcher d'avancer.

- S'il te plaît laisse-la tranquille. Elle ne peut pas te faire mal et elle ne peut pas se défendre non plus !

Les paroles de son fils finirent par l'atteindre. Doucement, Regina posa un genou à terre de manière à être à la même hauteur qu'Henry. Ses yeux brillaient de larmes qui ne coulaient pas encore.

- Je suis désolée Henry…

Puis, elle lança un sort qui endormit le jeune garçon. Regina le rattrapa et le déposa délicatement dans un fauteuil derrière elle. Puis, elle se retourna vers Evana qui venait de se relever. Avant que la jeune femme n'ait pu faire quoi que ce soit, la Reine était sur elle et la saisit à la gorge.

-oOo-

Rumplestiltskin n'avait plus qu'une idée en tête : retrouver Belle. Elle s'était agrippée à Regina juste avant qu'elle ne s'enfuie et il savait exactement où elle était allée. Mais pour le moment, il devait d'abord se débarrasser de Cora. Seulement, il avait donné sa parole qu'il ne lui ferait pas de mal. Tandis que Cora multipliait ses assauts, il cherchait un moyen de contourner sa promesse… sans rien trouver. Heureusement, Emma arriva et se mit à attaquer la sorcière, lui laissant désormais le champ libre pour partir. Mais il se rendit compte que ce ne serait pas si simple car Killian Jones venait de se libérer du prince Charmant et lui faisait maintenant face.

- Dégage de là, je n'ai pas le temps de m'occuper de toi, gronda-t-il.

- Mais moi j'ai tout mon temps. En fait, il m'aura fallu deux cents ans pour enfin te faire la peau Crocodile.

D'un sort, le Ténébreux repoussa le pirate contre une étagère. Sa haine envers lui était plus grande que jamais, mais il décida de récupérer Belle en premier. Il l'avait perdue depuis trop longtemps pour la laisser encore une fois entre les griffes de Regina. Il se concentra pour un déplacement instantané mais la voix de Crochet résonna :

- Sa peau est douce et soyeuse comme du velours. Elle frémit au moindre souffle dans son cou. Son parfum délicat de pêche et de rose embaume l'air, ses mains sont douces et fermes quand, elle vous touche, cela fait de petits frissons dans tout le corps.

Rumple se figea. Il ne l'aurait pas cru s'il n'avait pas décrit précisément le parfum qu'il avait offert à Belle il y a bien longtemps, avant qu'elle ne s'installe dans la bibliothèque. Il se tourna lentement vers le pirate. Ce dernier avait fini contre une étagère qu'il avait renversée mais le sourire victorieux qu'il affichait dégoûtait le mage noir plus que tout.

- Dis-moi seulement que tu as posé la main sur elle et tu es un homme mort.

- C'est plutôt elle qui a posé ses mains sur moi.

Cela lui fit l'effet d'une douche froide. Possédé par une haine plus meurtrière que jamais, il s'avança vers le pirate et lui envoya le pommeau de sa canne dans la figure. Le Ténébreux ricana. Le pirate ne méritait même pas sa magie, il allait le briser à l'ancienne. Rumple allait lui envoyer un autre coup quand la canne lui glissa des mains. Le pirate la tenait dans son crochet. Il avait fait exprès de se laisser frapper pour arriver à cet instant-là. Rumple sentit alors la douleur dans sa jambe infirme. Il ne pouvait faire que quelques pas sans canne au maximum et au prix d'une grande souffrance. Avec peine, il se traîna jusqu'à une étagère où il prit appui dessus. Crochet se redressa, et s'approcha tout en faisant quelques moulinets avec la canne.

- Et maintenant Crocodile, et si tu goûtais au même traitement ? Cette cicatrice sur ton horrible visage de sied comme un gant. Evana sait s'y prendre avec les armes. Et si je t'en faisais d'autres, histoire de te rendre plus beau ?

D'un mouvement rapide, il fit siffler l'air avec la canne et l'abattit sur les côtes du mage noir. Rumple sentit son souffle se couper en même temps qu'un craquement sinistre quelque part en lui. Il se prépara à utiliser la magie mais le coup suivant l'en empêcha de même que ceux d'après. Sa faible jambe céda sous son poids et il s'effondra à terre. Cela ne ralentit même pas les coups de Crochet.

- Jones !

Il n'eut son salut que quand Baelfire était arrivé et s'était jeté sur le pirate. Rumple essaya de se relever mais la douleur dans ses côtes et sa jambe l'en empêchèrent. Il fut pris d'une quinte de toux et observa avec effroi les gouttes de sang qu'il avait craché. L'une de ses côtes cassée devait avoir perforé un poumon. Avec difficulté, il réussit à utiliser un sort de guérison. Les côtes cassées se réparèrent et se remirent en place. La douleur était toujours là, mais elle devenait supportable. Par contre, il ne pouvait rien faire pour sa jambe tant qu'il était à Storybrooke. Il lui faudrait beaucoup plus de magie pour soigner son infirmité.

Il reporta son regard sur Baelfire qui affrontait maintenant le pirate. Son fils faisait preuve d'une grande aisance au maniement de l'épée et se battait avec acharnement contre son adversaire. Bae parait facilement l'épée et la canne avec sa seule arme. Le jeune homme prit finalement l'avantage quand il envoya son adversaire contre un chariot de rangement. Le pirate était alors légèrement sonné. Baelfire récupéra en vitesse la canne et couru auprès de son père pour l'aider à se relever.

- Tout va bien Papa, demanda-t-il.

- Oui, ça peut aller.

- Alors va chercher Henry. Je vais rester ici avec Crochet.

- Non ! J'ai des comptes à régler avec lui.

- Et moi aussi ! Mais moi, je ne tiendrai pas face à Regina et encore moins à Cora. Je ne suis pas un grand guerrier comme Mary Margaret et David, je n'ai pas de pouvoirs comme Ruby… et je ne me sers pas de la magie.

Le mage noir comprit ce que voulait dire son fils. Il voulait sauver Henry, mais il n'avait pas la puissance de vaincre Regina. En dehors de rares êtres exceptionnels, seul un sorcier pouvait vaincre un autre sorcier. Mais, il savait qu'il pouvait tenir tête à Crochet et que c'était la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire. Rumple raffermit sa prise sur sa canne et se transporta dans la maison de Regina.

* * *

**Cette fois, Crochet s'est reprit une étagère. Merci à GilmoreGossip pour m'avoir inspirée sur ce combat Rumple vs Hook !**

**Belle survivra-t-elle à son face à face avec Regina ? Rumple arrivera-t-il à la sauver à temps ainsi qu'Henry. Cora pourra-t-elle être vaincue ? Neal changera-t-il d'avis sur les intentions de Belle ? Quels pouvoirs Emma renferme-t-elle encore ?**

**Réponses au prochain chapitre dont la date est toujours inconnue !**

**A bientôt !**

**Kisara Hamagasaki**


	18. Rédemption - Chapitre IX

**Hello dearies,**

**D'abord, je présente mes excuses à celles à qui j'avais promis le chapitre pour hier. Ma connexion internet a décidé de me lâcher pour toute la soirée. C'est à peine si je pouvais répondre à mes mails. Mais laissons les détails de côté. Le chapitre est là, alors ne me jetez pas dans le repaire de Maléfique s'il vous plait !  
**

**L'inspiration m'est enfin revenue et j'arrive gentiment à reprendre mon ancien rythme d'écriture. Donc, vous n'aurez sans doute pas à attendre très longtemps pour avoir la suite. Ce chapitre ainsi que le suivant sont plutôt concentré sur nos deux sorcières bien/mal aimées. Il y aura aussi beaucoup de révélations mais je ne vous en dit pas plus sinon autant vous raconter ici tout le chapitre.  
**

**Merci à GilmoreGossip, laux, Yakibaru et Miluzine96 pour vos reviews et vos messages. Je suis contente que vous ayez aimé. Les scènes de combat sont pour moi les plus difficiles à écrire. Vous savez que je me fais même des schémas des lieux avec la place de chaque personnage et des flèches de couleurs pour leurs déplacements ?**

**Bref, je vous laisse avec ce nouveau chapitre qui, je j'espère, vous plaira tout autant.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Rédemption – Chapitre IX  
**

La colère de Cora était sans limite. Ce plan qu'elle avait dressé afin qu'elle et Regina deviennent les souveraines de Storybrooke était complètement gâché. Toutes ces années où elle avait accumulé toujours plus de pouvoirs, plus de terres, plus de serviteurs qui s'agenouillaient à son passage, venaient de s'effondrer en un seul instant. Tout avait été parfait.

En arrivant à Storybrooke, elle savait exactement ce qu'il fallait faire. Et tout c'était déroulé à la perfection…jusqu'à ce que Regina fasse tout gâcher. Elle avait laissé Belle s'échapper bêtement et Jones s'était laissé enfermer comme un débutant. Décidément, elle était entourée d'incapables. Regina avait mis un temps fou à préparer une potion d'une lenteur pas possible. En plus tout, ils avaient retrouvé Belle à nouveau sous la protection de Rumplestiltskin. Et pour couronner le tout, le bavardage incessant de Regina leur avait permis de s'enfuir. L'effet de surprise avait ainsi été perdu. Le Ténébreux serait sur ses gardes quand il s'occuperait de restaurer la barrière.

Pendant un long moment, il avait été indétectable. Cela ne faisait aucun doute qu'il avait utilisé un sort qui le protégerait de toute magie de localisation. C'était lui l'inventeur de tous ces sorts de détection dans l'espoir que l'un d'eux retrouve son fils. Donc, il pouvait facilement s'en dissimuler.

Heureusement, Cora savait où il jetterait son sort pour avoir un maximum d'efficacité : la bibliothèque et l'horloge de la ville représentaient son point culminant. Nul doute qu'il sera là. Peu importe la méthode qu'il choisira, il aura besoin de son poignard pour augmenter ses pouvoirs. Tout avait été calculé pour qu'il soit totalement drainé de sa magie, ainsi, il ne lui resterait plus qu'à s'emparer du poignard et de ses pouvoirs.

Ils avaient attendus dans la boîte de métal que Regina appelait « voiture » alors que ce n'était même pas tiré par des chevaux. Ils avaient vu Emma et toute la clique entrer dans la bibliothèque. Ce serait bientôt leur heure. Plusieurs minutes passèrent et au final, Cora vit l'instant qu'elle attendait : Rumple se trouvait au sommet du clocher avec la petite Belle et Emma. Elles étaient là-haut, à coups sûrs, pour lui servir d'assistante et de garde. En voyant Emma, Cora se dit que Rumple avait sûrement prévu de lui prendre de la magie, mais au final, ça ne changerait pas grand-chose.

Elle avait jeté un regard à sa fille qui comprit le signal. Cora avait préparé sa magie pour faire un déplacement instantané, mais au lieu de se retrouver au somment de l'horloge, elle n'avait pas bougé et Regina non plus.

- Que s'est-il passé mère, avait demandé Regina. Pourquoi ça n'a pas marché ?

- Le Ténébreux a sûrement dû jeter un sort de protection autour de la bibliothèque. C'est une barrière magique qui empêche les déplacements magiques de l'intérieur à l'extérieur et inversement.

- En clair, avait dit Crochet. Si nous voulons monter, il faut passer par la grande porte et une fois à l'intérieur, nous pourrons monter sur le toit.

- Oui, avait confirmé Regina. Mais il faudra être prudents et faire attention à ce qu'ils ne nous prennent pas à revers et nous coupe notre retraite en cas de problème.

- Et pourquoi il y aurait des problèmes, s'était énervée Cora. Les seules menaces viennent de Rumplestiltskin, des petits pouvoirs d'Emma et de l'épée Ming de Blanche Neige. Le reste sera un jeu d'enfant. Maintenant dépêchons-nous. Maintenant que le Ténébreux a commencé les préparatifs du sort de restauration, il ne peut plus s'arrêter. Nous devons en profiter.

Cora avait la tête de la marche et d'un sort, elle avait fait exploser les portes d'entrée. Il y avait à l'intérieur toute la petite famille avec leurs épées tirées. Cela avait beaucoup amusé la Reine de cœur. Soudain, elle avait remarqué le petit Henry dans un coin, près du fils de Rumple. Elle avait espéré que, malgré sa présence, Regina ne se laisserait pas déconcentrée par lui.

- Allons-y, avait encouragé Blanche Neige. Ne les laissons pas arriver jusqu'à Emma et Gold !

Toute la petite troupe les avait chargés. D'abord, Cora avait ri de leurs tentatives, mais ils s'étaient montrés plus énervants que des moustiques. Ils tournaient autour d'elle et de Regina et les empêchaient d'utiliser leur magie pour accéder au toit.

En sentant la magie d'Emma et Rumple au-dessus de leurs têtes, la Reine de cœur avait estimé qu'il lui restait encore du temps pour intervenir. Elle aurait tué tous ceux qui se mettront entre elle et le Ténébreux… et cela aurait commencé avec la petite famille unie par l'amour qui se trouvait devant elle. Si elle était de bonne humeur, peut-être épargnerait-elle le gamin. Mais après tout, un accident était vite arrivé.

Avec Regina, Cora s'était mise à bombarder leurs adversaires pendant que Crochet s'était délecter du spectacle. En peu de temps, les deux sorcières étaient arrivées à les faire reculer dans un cul-de-sac entre une étagère et un mur. C'est alors que Rumple était redescendu. Comme elle s'y attendait, il s'était sans défenses et ce n'était pas Emma avec son épée toute neuve qui aurait pu le protéger. Elle avait remarqué alors le poignard tant convoité dans la main du Ténébreux. C'était tellement facile.

- Mon cher Rumple, avait-elle commencé. Je reconnais bien là ta puissance et ton ingéniosité. Il n'y a que toi qui puisses réparer une barrière magique et rester en vie.

- Je savais que c'était toi, avait répondu le mage noir en se redressant difficilement J'ai senti ta magie sur la barrière. C'est toi qui la détériorais. Et je crois savoir pourquoi…

Cora n'avait pas été étonnée. Il pouvait avoir des visions de l'avenir et avait donc dû découvrir depuis un moment qu'elle était derrière tout ça. Cela l'avait contrariée, mais elle n'en avait montré aucun signe extérieur.

- C'est ça que tu cherches, avait-il continué en agitant l'arme sous le nez de la sorcière qui avait maintenant perdu son sourire. C'est ce que tu as toujours voulu. Le pouvoir.

C'est alors qu'il avait fait disparaître le poignard dans une volute de fumée violette. La colère était montée en elle comme de la moutarde au nez. Cette fripouille avait dissimulé qu'il lui restait encore une réserve conséquente de magie.

- Tu pensais qu'en rendant la barrière instable j'essayerai de la réparer. Et tu l'as donc suffisamment abîmée pour que je sois obligé de me servir de mon poignard afin d'augmenter mes pouvoirs. Mais tu n'avais pas prévu que je me servirai aussi de la magie de Mlle Swan, dit-il en s'avançant. Sans elle, je serais en cet instant vidé de ma force et à ta merci. C'était un bon plan, digne de toi. Dommage que ça n'ait pas marché.

- Si tu le savais, pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas empêchée plus tôt ?

- Le destin _dearie_. J'ai vu que nous aurons cette discussion… et que ce sera la dernière.

La dernière ? Avait-il vu sa mort ou sa défaite ? Dans les deux cas, c'était intolérable. Il fallait qu'elle se débarrasse de lui. Le contrôler n'était pas une valeur sûre. Elle devait le tuer et lui prendre ses pouvoirs. Ainsi, elle ne craindrait même plus la mort.

Elle avait lancé sans prévenir un premier sort droit sur Rumple. Ce dernier l'avait paré aisément et avec le sourire ce qui l'énerva encore plus. Les suivants avaient eu le même résultat. La Reine de cœur envoyait ses sorts mais aucun n'étaient arrivés à le toucher. Le plus insultant, c'est qu'il respectait encore leur contrat de non-agression. Il n'avait même pas contre-attaqué. Cora avait alors vu Regina s'éloigner de Blanche Neige qu'elle avait prise plus tôt pour adversaire. Suivant son regard, elle vit alors le gamin et Belle à l'entrée de la bibliothèque. Elle avait tenté de la ramener à la raison sans résultat. Occupée avec Rumplestiltskin, elle n'avait pas pu intervenir.

Quand elle avait vu Regina disparaître avec le garçon, cela lui avait fait plus mal qu'elle ne l'aurait imaginé. Jamais Cora n'aurait pensé que sa propre fille l'abandonnerait pour le fils d'Emma Swan la sauveuse. D'ailleurs, cette dernière avait commencé à l'attaquer. Pour répliquer, elle avait délaissé un moment Rumplestiltskin le temps de s'occuper de cette mouche. C'est alors qu'elle l'avait vu en profiter pour se diriger vers la sortie de la bibliothèque. Il allait suivre Regina. Crochet s'était interposé. _Au moins un qui ne fait pas tout de travers_, avait-elle pensé. Mais cela n'avait duré qu'un court instant vu que le Ténébreux était quand même parvenu à s'éclipser.

Elle analysa rapidement la situation. Crochet était encore en plein combat contre le fils de Rumple. Cora se dit alors que le pirate pouvait prendre toute la famille. Tant pis s'il mourrait, au moins, il aura servi à quelque chose. Seuls les pouvoirs de son ancien mentor l'intéressaient. La Reine de cœur repoussa Emma et sortit à son tour de la bibliothèque.

-oOo-

Regina serra son poing et la pression sur la gorge d'Evana se fit de plus en plus forte. Elle avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer et se sentait soudainement lourde et ses forces diminuaient rapidement. Sa vision devenait de plus en plus floue et ses oreilles bourdonnaient.

- Regina, souffla-t-elle avec ses dernières forces. Tu n'es pas comme ta mère.

- Qu'est-ce que je suis alors si je ne suis pas comme elle ?

- Mon… amie.

- Tu as vraiment cru que j'étais ton amie ? N'as-tu donc pas compris que tout cela n'était qu'un plan pour t'avoir de mon côté ? Tout était prémédité. En fait, je n'ai jamais supporté les filles comme toi, celles qui vivent d'amour et d'espoir en se vantant de voir le bien chez tout le monde. Mais sache ceci avant de mourir _chère amie_ : certaines personnes sont totalement maléfiques.

Evana essaya de parler, mais plus aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche et sa vue se brouillait progressivement. Cette fois-ci, elle sentait vraiment la fin venir. C'est alors que l'étau autour de sa gorge se desserra et une grande bouffée d'oxygène parvint à ses poumons, la faisant tomber à genoux sur le sol et elle fut prise aussitôt d'une quinte de toux. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour se remettre les idées en place et de recouvrer une vision claire. La jeune femme se redressa et découvrit que Regina avait reculé au fond de la pièce. Evana vit alors avec joie M. Gold se dresser entre eux. Avec peine, elle réussit à se mettre debout et voulu remercier son sauveur. Elle se ravisa en voyant son visage neutre de toute émotion à l'exception de la colère qui se reflétait dans ses yeux du même noir qui l'avait tant effrayée au début. Les deux sorciers s'observaient comme des chiens en faïence. La jeune femme remarqua aussi que Gold semblait plus épuisé. Il avait le souffle court et malgré sa canne, il portait tout son poids sur sa jambe valide.

- Rumple, commença Regina. Ça me fait plaisir de te revoir sur pied… enfin, presque.

- Cessons ces politesses Majesté. Je n'ai jamais été très patient avec les salutations et tu le sais bien.

- Tu m'as l'air bien grincheux mon cher. T'ai-je fais quelque chose qui t'aurait offensé ?

Regina savait exactement ce que signifiait la présence du Ténébreux dans sa maison. Il allait récupérer Belle et très certainement son fils mais elle ne le lui laisserait jamais. Elle était prête à se battre pour lui. C'était à la fois son devoir de mère et ce qui l'inquiétait le plus au monde. Le temps de leur semblant d'amitié et de leurs petits coups de poignards dans le dos était révolu. Elle allait se battre de toutes ces forces et elle savait que, de son côté, Rumplestiltskin n'avait aucune raison de retenir ses coups.

Elle lui envoya un sort de foudre, espérant qu'attaquer la première lui donnera un avantage, mais qu'il repoussa avec aisance d'une main. Un sourire moqueur s'étira sur le visage du mage noir. Un instant, la Reine crut voir les écailles vertes que son ancien mentor arborait dans l'autre monde sur sa peau. Pendant un bref instant, cela lui rappela le jour de leur rencontre où elle était encore tellement jeune et naïve. Quand elle avait exilé sa mère au Pays des Merveilles, il l'avait prise sous son aile, lui avait appris les délices de la magie pendant plusieurs années. En tant que mentor, il exigeait d'elle la perfection et la jeune reine devait alors sans cesse repousser ses limites. Ainsi, il en avait beaucoup appris sur elle. Mais Regina ne savait presque rien de lui. Il cachait son intelligence et ses talents derrière le masque extravagant du moindre de ses gestes. Le mage noir avait été encore plus difficile à cerner une fois arrivé à Storybrooke. L'impénétrabilité de M. Gold était devenue son nouveau masque. Digne d'un joueur de poker, il n'affichait que les expressions qu'il voulait. Maintenant, le masque était tombé. Il était redevenu le Rumplestiltskin de la forêt enchantée : moqueur, extravagant et surtout totalement imprévisible et maléfique.

- Trop de choses en fait, répondit Rumple à sa question d'une voix sèche en lui lançant un regard noir.

Les jambes de Regina se mirent à trembler de peur. Il avait arrêté un de ses sorts les plus puissants d'une seule main. La différence de niveau est-elle donc si grande ? Elle le savait puissant, mais elle se rendait compte seulement maintenant à quel point elle l'avait sous-estimé. Rassemblant son courage, elle lança un nouveau sort si puissant que l'onde magique qui s'en dégageait brisa toutes les vitres du salon, mais cela n'eut pas plus d'effet que l'autre. Au contraire, cela ne fit qu'agrandir le sourire de son adversaire. Sans faire aucun geste, Rumple fit léviter les tessons de la vitre que Regina avait brisée avec son sort. Les morceaux de verre filèrent à travers la pièce. La Reine prépara un sort de protection, mais elle réalisa rapidement que le sort visait aussi Henry. Elle s'était éloignée de lui durant toute la durée de l'affrontement avec le mage noir. Regina voulait ainsi éviter qu'un sort perdu ne l'atteigne. Elle réussit néanmoins à les protéger tous les deux en allongeant son sort de manière à ce qu'il englobe aussi Henry.

- Tu attaques Henry ?! Espèce de lâche ! Ne te bats-tu donc jamais à la loyale ?

- Oh, mais ce n'était qu'un petit coup de bluff pour te faire baisser ta garde. Jamais je ne ferai du mal à Henry. Après tout, il est de ma famille. Le petit-fils que j'ai toujours voulu avoir.

Il avait illustré ses paroles par une main posée sur son cœur en guise de sincérité. Sauf qu'il avait tout sauf l'air sincère. Le visage de Regina qui affichait jusque-là un sourire insolent se décomposa. Son regard se posa sur l'enfant endormi derrière elle. Elle ne voulait pas le croire. Mais la Reine savait aussi que Rumple ne mentait jamais. Il disait des demi-vérités et parlait parfois par énigmes, mais jamais il ne mentait ou manquait à sa parole une fois donnée.

- Henry est ton… petit-fils ?

Le cerveau de Regina fonctionnait à plein régime en essayant de reconstituer l'arbre généalogique. Henry avait pour mère biologique Emma Swan qui était elle-même la fille de Blanche-Neige et du jumeau du prince James. Si Rumplestiltskin était bien le grand-père d'Henry, cela voulait dire que son fils et Emma… Regina ne se souvenait que vaguement l'avoir aperçu la nuit de leur retour. Ainsi, c'était lui le père d'Henry ? Alors ça ferait une personne supplémentaire à éliminer. Henry était son fils à elle. Elle ne le partagerait pas.

-oOo-

Neal évita de justesse un coup de sabre. Profitant du déséquilibre du pirate, il plongea sur son adversaire et tendit son épée… qui fut parée par le crochet. De sa main libre, il lui fit un crochet du gauche. Cela ne suffit pas à le mettre K.O. mais ça eut le mérite de le faire lâcher prise et reculer. Jones cracha quelques gouttes de sang avant de passer sa main sur sa lèvre fendue.

- Je connais cet enchaînement. Qui aurait cru que je te retrouverais ici, Baelfire.

- Capitaine Crochet, vous allez maintenant payer pour avoir détruit ma famille.

- Ta famille ? Mais ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai détruite. Demande donc à ton cher père ce que ça fait d'avoir le cœur de sa femme entre ses mains, de le presser jusqu'à ce qu'il ne soit plus que poussière. C'est lui Bae. C'est lui qui a tué ta mère.

Le jeune homme observa le pirate. Il pouvait voir la haine au fond de son regard. La haine envers son père. Neal s'avança et pointa son épée devant lui. Il vit coin de l'œil David et Mary Margaret qui s'approchaient pour l'aider, mais il leur fit un signe de la main pour les arrêter.

- Alors, nous allons partir à la recherche de Regina, dit David compréhensif. Tu arriveras à nous rejoindre ?

- Mais il faudrait déjà savoir où elle se trouve, répliqua Mary Margaret.

- Regina se trouve chez elle, dit Emma regardant dans le vide. C'est étrange, je sens la magie. Depuis que j'ai ressenti la magie de Gold sur le toit, je peux savoir où il se trouve.

- Alors allons-y, dit David. Je compte sur toi pour nous rejoindre là-bas.

Neal acquiesça de la tête sans pour autant lâcher le pirate des yeux. Il avait parfaitement compris ce qu'avait sous-entendu David. Il n'avait pas l'intention de mourir face à celui qui qui était responsable de la destruction de sa famille.

Il entendait plus qu'il ne vit le couple royale les contourner prudemment pour sortir à leur tour. Désormais, le jeune homme se retrouvait tout seul dans la bibliothèque face à son adversaire. C'était parfait. Un de ses anciens souhaits venait de se réaliser : se retrouver face à face avec cet homme. Il allait enfin pouvoir assouvir sa vengeance.

- Tu disais, Jones, que c'est mon père qui a tué ma mère ?

- Oui. Celui-là même qui se cache derrière toi car il est trop lâche et trop faible pour m'affronter.

- Il est plus courageux qu'il en a l'air, répliqua Neal. Il me l'a avoué à New York. Il m'a dit qu'il avait tué ma mère.

-oOo-

Rumplestiltskin ne l'avouerait jamais, mais il commençait à se fatiguer. Cela faisait plusieurs siècles qu'il n'avait pas utilisé sa magie à un rythme aussi soutenu. En fait, depuis qu'il avait arrêté la guerre des ogres il y a deux cent ans, empêchant ainsi son fils à partir au front. Depuis, il n'avait plus rencontré quelqu'un capable de faire jeu égal avec lui dans le domaine de la magie. Regina n'était pas une mauvaise combattante. Elle avait de bonne capacité de réaction mais elle restait toutefois trop « pure ». Protéger Henry comme elle l'avait fait démontrait qu'elle n'était pas encore totalement plongée dans les ténèbres de la magie.

Il arrêta un sort lancé d'un simple geste en grimaçant. Ses côtes lui faisaient encore souffrir le martyre et l'empêchaient de régulariser sa respiration correctement. Sa magie avait été en partie préservée grâce à l'intervention d'Emma mais il sentait qu'il arrivait au bout de ses limites. Les picotements qu'il ressentait sous sa peau le prouvaient. Il devait en finir rapidement avant d'arriver au point de non-retour.

Regina devait sûrement en être arrivée à la même conclusion car elle préparait un sort compressé qui était bien plus dévastateur que les petits sortilèges utilisés habituellement. Pour le contrer, il invoqua le sort de feu le plus puissant qu'il avait : flammes de dragon. Ces flammes magiques provenaient d'un authentique dragon - il avait d'ailleurs eu un mal fou à les voler à Maléfique. Elles brûleraient tout sur leur chemin, ne s'arrêtant qu'une fois leur combustible en cendre.

La méchante Reine et le Ténébreux jetèrent leur sort en même temps. Les deux magies allaient entrer en collision quand une autre force les expédia au loin avant qu'elles ne se touchent. Le sort que Regina avait utilisé toucha l'armoire de l'argenterie qui explosa en millions de petits éclats et le sot de Rumple consumait les rideaux de la fenêtre se trouvant derrière lui. Tous les deux s'arrêtèrent et se tournèrent vers l'origine de leur interruption. À l'entrée se trouvait Cora. Elle haletait à cause de l'effort magique qu'elle avait fourni.

- Arrête Rumple, s'écria-t-elle. Tu ne dois pas la tuer !

- Et pourquoi ça, demanda-t-il en préparant levant sa main en l'air avec un autre sort flammes de dragon déjà prêt au creux de sa main.

- C'est ta fille Rumple ! Je t'en supplie arrête !

* * *

**Et… la suite au prochain chapitre !**

**C'est le retour de la sadique ^^**

**Quand j'ai écrit la dernière phrase de Cora. « C'est ta fille Rumple », un instant, je me suis retrouvée dans Star Wars avec la réplique culte « Je suis ton père Luc ». Un instant, j'ai même imaginé ce que cela ferait avec Rumple et Regina à la place de Dark Vador et Luc. Vous voyez le truc ? ^^ **

**Sinon, toujours pas de date annoncée pour la suite, mais comme l'inspiration est revenue, vous n'aurez sans doute pas à attendre très longtemps.**

**A tout bientôt !**

**Kisara Hamagasaki  
**


	19. Rédemption - Chapitre X

**Hello dearies,**

**J'espère que vous n'avez pas trop attendu depuis le dernier chapitre ! J'espère avoir fait assez vite et que cela vous plaira. Je n'ai pas encore pris de vacances alors je suis terriblement fatiguée. Courage, je dois encore tenir deux semaines avant un repos bien mérité (enfin pas vraiment car au programme, ce sera des cours d'allemand intensifs pour remonter mon niveau). **

**Êtes-vous aussi impatients que moi à l'idée de retrouver la saison 3 à partir du 29 septembre ? La date a enfin été dévoilée et j'ai hâte de voir ce que ça va donner ! Par contre, ça va être long d'attendre jusque-là, surtout après avoir vu les deux promos de la saison 3.  
**

**Merci à laux, Yakibaru, GilmoreGossip et Miluzine96 pour vos commentaires qui me font très plaisir !**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Rédemption – Chapitre X**

_- C'est ta fille Rumple ! Je t'en supplie arrête !_

Le mage noir suspendit son geste et toisa Cora d'un regard noir. Il observait ses yeux sombres à la recherche du moindre signe de mensonges.

- Tu mens, siffla-t-il. Je n'ai pas de fille et surtout de toi. Tu t'en souviens ? Tu m'as berné pour arriver à tes fins. Ta petite histoire marchera peut-être sur ta fille, mais moi, on ne m'aura pas deux fois avec la même pirouette.

- Je m'en souviens très bien. Nous avions changé les règles de notre contrat. Mais je dis la vérité Rumple. Regina est ta fille, pas celle d'Henry. J'ai dit que je n'aurai aucun enfant de toi, mais j'ignorais que je portais déjà Regina. Tu t'en souviens ? Ce petit moment de plaisir que nous avons pris pour sceller notre nouveau contrat.

Rumple ne répondit pas. Il avait les yeux tournés vers Regina et recherchait la moindre ressemblance dans ses traits et son caractère. Puis, il se tourna à nouveau vers Cora. Si elle disait vrai, alors elle n'avait pas respecté leur contrat et ça changeait toute la donne.

- Mère, enfin, s'écria Regina qui était restée muette jusque-là. De quoi est-ce que vous êtes en train de parler ? Je ne comprends plus rien !

- Henry n'était pas ton père, dit Cora. Avant de me marier avec lui, j'apprenais déjà l'usage de la magie avec Rumplestiltskin. C'est lui ton véritable père. Je t'ai faite passer pour la fille d'Henry pour une unique raison…

- Pourquoi ? Celle que je deviendrai un jour la Reine ?

- Non. Pour te garder près de moi. Si Rumple avait su que tu étais ma fille, il aurait alors eu le droit de t'emmener loin de moi. Si je t'ai mentit toute ta vie, c'était simplement pour te garder avec moi. Regina, tu es la chose la plus merveilleuse qui me soit arrivé dans la vie. Il était hors de question que je te laisse partir avec lui…

Rumple en avait assez entendu. Sans égards pour son ancienne élève et amante, il lui jeta un sort sans prévenir. Il ne s'étonna pas qu'elle part son sort. Même après toutes ses années et vingt-huit ans figée dans le temps, Cora avait toujours d'excellents réflexes. Mais cela n'avait pas d'importance pour lui car il l'avait enfin trouvée, la faille dans le contrat.

- Comment oses-tu Rumple, s'énerva Cora. Tu as rompu notre accord !

- Non _dearie_. Tu n'as pas rempli ta part du marché. Si Regina est bien ma fille, alors elle m'appartient. J'ai donc le droit de la réclamer, peu importe la méthode que j'utilise ! Tu ne connaitras jamais la paix tant que ta dette envers moi n'a pas été réglée ! Voilà ce qui se passe, chère Cora, quand on essaye de se jouer du Ténébreux, rugit le mage noir en desserrant sa cravate et en ouvrant les premiers boutons de sa chemise pour être plus à l'aise.

- Alors qu'il en soit ainsi, dit Cora en retirant son manteau. Ce soir, l'un de nous deux mourra car tant que je serai vivante, je ne te laisserai pas poser ta main sur elle.

Un nouveau combat débuta. Un combat que Regina ne pouvait qu'observer. Toutes ses certitudes, ses repères, ses piliers qui faisaient d'elle ce qu'elle était. Tout venait de s'effondrer aussi facilement qu'un château de cartes. Elle était perdue. De qui était-elle la fille ? Son père, Henry, l'avait toujours aimée. Il lui avait appris à monter à cheval, l'avais consolée quand elle avait de la peine lui avait redonné le courage quand elle le perdait. Et Rumplestiltskin ? Elle se souvenait de sa première rencontre avec lui et plusieurs de ses paroles énigmatiques à ce moment-là prenaient tout leur sens. Rumplestiltskin était son père.

Vidée de ses forces, elle se laissa tomber à genoux et voyait sans pourtant les voir ses parents livrer un duel à mort. Des larmes se mirent à couler le long de ses joues sans qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive. Regina tourna alors la tête vers Henry son fils, toujours endormis dans le fauteuil derrière elle. Il était tout son univers ici, dans ce monde hostile et dépourvu de magie. Il lui avait apporté la stabilité et l'amour. Maintenant tout était si compliqué. Il est le petit-fils de son père. Regina sentait que plus jamais les choses redeviendraient comme avant, quand tout était si simple.

- Regina… Regina…

La Reine mit un petit moment avant de s'apercevoir que c'était à elle qu'on s'adressait. Elle releva la tête et vit Evana qui rampait vers elle pour se rapprocher. Elle l'avait complétement oubliée celle-là. Regina se souvenait qu'elle voulait la tuer, mais elle n'en avait plus la force, ni l'envie d'ailleurs. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était que le temps s'arrête et qu'il ne reparte jamais.

- Qui suis-je, murmura-t-elle pour elle-même.

- Tu es Regina, répondit Evana. Et tu es mon amie.

- Comment peux-tu encore me considérer comme ton amie après tout le mal que je t'ai fait ?

- Parce que j'ai vu que tu n'es pas une mauvaise personne. Tu auras beau le nier, je sais au fond de moi que nous étions amies ; et des amies sont capables de tout se pardonner. Maintenant, il faut qu'on sorte d'ici !

Regina revint enfin dans la réalité et jeta un œil circulaire à la pièce. On aurait dit qu'une météorite venait de s'écraser au milieu de ce qui restait de son salon. Tout était réduit en poussière et les deux sorciers continuaient à se battre. Un sort dévié par Cora ricocha sur un mur avant de s'écraser juste au-dessus des deux femmes. Le sort des flammes de dragon de Rumplestiltskin continuait de brûler les rideaux et avait pris dangereusement de l'ampleur. Il avait maintenant prit tout un pan de mur. Regina savait déjà que les flammes magiques étaient désormais incontrôlables. Elle vit la jeune femme devant elle, déjà debout. Elle lui tendait sa main alors la Reine la saisit.

-oOo-

Neal esquiva une suite d'enchainement particulièrement furieuse. Crochet était hors de lui depuis sa révélation. Le jeune homme savait que le pirate comptait à un moment ou l'autre semer le doute dans son esprit en lui parlant de sa mère. Baelfire remercia intérieurement le courage qu'avais eu son père de tout lui révéler. Il ne lui avait toujours pas pardonné d'avoir tué sa mère, mais il ne voulait pas non plus perdre son dernier parent en se détournant de lui.

D'un mouvement, le jeune homme réussi à lui arracher son épée et la jeta loin derrière lui, hors de portée. Crochet perdit l'équilibre et tomba en arrière. Neal le menaça de son épée et le pirate recula jusqu'au cul de sac où le jeune homme avait voulu l'emmener depuis le début : la cage d'ascenseur.

- Finissons-en Baelfire. Aie plus de courage que ton lâche de père et tue-moi. Je pourrais alors rejoindre Milah.

Le jeune homme tendit son bras et pointa son épée droit sur son cœur. Il n'avait qu'à faire un geste et le pirate sera mort. Tous leurs ennuis seront alors enfin terminés de manière définitive.

- TUE-MOI !

En voyant la haine qui déformait les traits du pirate, Neal repensa alors pendant un bref instant comment toute cette histoire avait commencé et quelles en étaient les conséquences aujourd'hui : son père maudit pour l'éternité, sa mère morte, lui qui avait été exilé dans un autre monde pendant deux cents ans, Belle qui était amnésique. Tant de victimes pour un seul conflit. Et lui, il allait encore prendre une vie. Ça ferait de lui un assassin.

Dégoûté de ce qu'il avait faillit faire, Baelfire retira son épée, recula jusqu'à ressortir de la cabine et appuya sur le bouton de fermeture des portes avant de saboter le panneau d'ouverture. Il fit ensuite descendre la cage d'ascenseur avec le système de treuillage. La cabine s'enfonça alors dans les ténèbres des profondeurs, emmenant avec elle les jurons et autres menaces et cris du capitaine Killian Jones.

Le jeune homme continua à descendre la cabine jusqu'à ce qu'il sente le mécanisme toucher le fond. Épuisé, il s'assit à même le sol et prit appui sur le mur. Il avait l'intention de le livrer à la famille royale qui décidera de son sort une fois que tout sera rentré dans l'ordre. Cependant, il ignorait s'il avait pris la bonne décision. Le pirate était passé maître pour s'extirper des situations les plus délicates. Il ne ferait aucun doute que s'il arrivait à s'évader et réfléchira à un plan pour tuer son père. L'histoire recommencera encore une fois jusqu'à ce qu'un des deux meurt. En suivant son cœur qui lui disait de ne pas tuer, pourrait-il continuer à protéger son père ou sera-t-il lui aussi entrainé dans les ténèbres de la magie noire ?

Neal sortit de ses sombres pensées en se disant que le combat n'était pas encore terminé. Il y avait encore deux sorcières à vaincre. Le jeune homme reprit son épée et se mit au pas de course en direction de la maison de la sorcière.

-oOo-

Evana observa Regina lever son sortilège de sommeil d'un geste de la main. Henry fronça un peu les sourcils mais ne se réveilla pas. La Reine lui apprit alors qu'il fallait attendre quelques minutes avant qu'il ne se réveille totalement et prit Henry dans ses bras.

- Sortons, dit-elle à la jeune femme. Dans quelques minutes, le feu de dragon aura réduit cette maison en cendres.

Elle guida la jeune femme à l'extérieur par la porte de derrière qui donnait sur le jardin. Une fois dehors, Evana ne put résister à la tentation de se retourner vers la maison et d'essayer de discerner M. Gold et Cora à travers les fenêtres de la maison. Une vitre éclata au premier étage, l'informant que les deux sorciers s'étaient déplacés. Ils n'avaient sûrement pas remarqué le danger du feu magique qui grandissait progressivement.

- Et pour eux, demanda Evana. Ne vaudrait-il pas mieux faire sortir aussi M. Gold et Cora ?

- Tu les as bien regardés ? Vas-y si tu veux mourir car jamais tu n'arriveras à les arrêter !

En effet, Evana redoutait de se retrouver entre les deux sorciers et savait encore moins comment s'y prendre pour les arrêter et leur expliquer que la maison n'allait pas s'attarder à s'embraser.

- Maman ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

C'était la voix faible d'Henry qui se réveillait enfin. Regina le déposa doucement dans l'herbe le temps qu'il se réveille complétement et retrouve ses esprits. Tandis que sa mère d'adoption lui expliquait la situation, Evana n'avait pas quitté la maison des yeux. Elle espérait que tout allait bien pour M. Gold et qu'il sortirait très vite !

- Evana ! Henry !

Les deux femmes tournèrent la tête vers la provenance des voix. Emma, Mary Margaret et David arriveraient vers eux au pas de course. Evana était soulagée de les voir arriver. Elle avait l'impression que leur arrivée signifiait que tout serait bientôt fini. Elle voyait néanmoins Regina s'éloigner à contrecœur d'Henry tandis que ce dernier se relevait et se dirigeait vers Emma. Le jeune garçon leur expliqua à son tour la situation et heureusement, ils ne se mirent pas à attaquer Regina. Et quelques minutes plus tard, ce fut au tour de Baelfire d'arriver. Tandis qu'Emma lui racontait les événements avec son fils qui ajoutait les détails qu'elle oubliait, Evana s'était encore tournée vers la maison. On pouvait voir maintenant de la fumée noire qui s'élevait des fenêtres brisées du salon.

Soudain, un mur du premier étage explosa et une forme apparut au milieu du jardin enveloppée dans une volute de fumée violette. C'était Cora. Elle était méconnaissable par rapport à la femme qu'Evana avait rencontrée il y a quelques jours. Elle avait le visage couvert de poussière et ses cheveux étaient décoiffés, emmêlés dans des débris de bois et de plâtre. Du sang coulait le long de sa tempe ainsi que d'une blessure à l'épaule qui paraissait profonde.

Un instant, Evana crut qu'elle avait réussi à vaincre M. Gold. Mais elle fut rassurée en le voyant apparaitre à son tour dans le jardin. En revanche, son état à lui était plus qu'inquiétant. Sa veste noire toujours impeccable était réduite en lambeaux et sa blessure à la joue s'était rouverte. Mais ce n'était pas le plus grave. Sa main gauche et une partie de son visage étaient recouverts de fines écailles de couleur verdâtre qu'elle pouvait voir depuis sa position. Ses yeux n'avaient plus rien à voir avec l'homme qu'elle avait connu. Ils n'étaient plus bruns ou noirs, c'était des yeux inhumains possédés par les ténèbres. Avec inquiétude, Evana passait son regard d'un adversaire à l'autre. Les deux sorciers s'observaient comme des chiens de faïence pendant plusieurs secondes… et Cora tomba à terre, vaincue.

Alors ce fut un grand soulagement. Evana ne pouvait empêcher ses larmes de couler. Avec la défaite de Cora, toute cette histoire était enfin terminée. Elle sentait déjà la vie normale reprendre son cours. Elle voulut se précipiter vers M. Gold, le prendre dans ses bras malgré son apparence et le remercier pour tout ce qu'il avait fait pour elle. Seulement, quand elle voulut s'élancer vers lui, quelqu'un l'attrapa par le bras. C'était Regina.

- N'approche pas, dit la Reine. Il y a quelque chose de bizarre. Il n'est pas dans son état normal.

La jeune femme voulut protester, dire que son apparence ne comptait pas pour elle. Mais M. Gold s'avançait maintenant vers Cora. De sa canne, il la retourna sur le dos et se mit à parler d'une voix beaucoup trop haut perchée pour être normale.

- Alors _dearie_, déjà fatiguée ? Voici ce qui se passe quand on veut se jouer du grand Rumplestiltskin. Maintenant, je dois te punir pour ce vilain tour. En quel insecte vais-je te changer avant de t'écraser sous ma chaussure ?

Il se mit alors à énoncer une liste d'insectes, sans doute pour chercher celui qui correspondait le mieux à la sorcière. Evana n'osait maintenant plus bouger.

- Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé, demanda Emma. Il a complétement perdu l'esprit !

- Il se transforme, dit gravement Neal. Quand mon père abuse trop de ses pouvoirs, il en paie le prix : son humanité. Il a dû vous l'expliquer avec la magie, il y a toujours un prix à payer.

- Mais pourtant Gold a utilisé plusieurs fois ses pouvoirs depuis qu'il est ici et il ne s'est jamais transformé en lézard psychopathe, répliqua le shérif. Alors pourquoi maintenant ?

- Je ne sais pas vraiment comment ça se passe. La première fois, son apparence avait rapidement changé, mais sa personnalité a mis du temps avant de devenir le monstre inhumain que décrivent les contes. C'est très rapide cette fois et je crois qu'il faut prendre en compte le fait qu'il a utilisé sa magie à répétition depuis ce matin.

- Et il ne faut pas oublier la magie de Storybrooke, intervint Regina. Elle est différente de celle de notre monde et il nous a fallu un temps d'adaptation avant de pouvoir l'utiliser. Peut-être que le même problème c'est aussi posé à cette transformation.

- Et comment peut-on l'arrêter, demanda Evana. Il doit bien exister un moyen de l'empêcher de devenir un monstre !

- C'est trop tard, répondit Neal. Une fois que c'est lancé, on ne peut plus l'arrêter et je m'y connais, j'ai déjà essayé. Il semblerait que même l'amour que je ressentais pour mon père ne suffisait pas à le garder dans le droit chemin.

Evana sentit un déclic dans son esprit. Ce n'était pas un souvenir, mais une sensation, une certitude. Avant que quiconque ne puisse l'arrêter, elle se mit à courir vers M. Gold. Elle-même ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle faisait ça. Elle n'était pas amoureuse de lui, elle en était certaine. Alors pourquoi était-elle persuadée que l'amour arrêtera le Ténébreux ? Des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues, des larmes qui n'étaient pas les siennes. Que se passait-il donc dans son corps et dans sa tête ? Il y avait quelque chose qui n'était pas là avant et qui n'était pas « elle ».

Belle.

Serait-il possible qu'en faisant revenir des souvenirs de son autre vie, elle aurait fait ressortir une partie de son autre personnalité ? C'était possible. Elle sentait en elle un courage et des émotions qui ne lui appartenaient pas, qui ne faisaient pas partie d'« Evana ».

- J'ai trouvé, disait maintenant M. Gold. Tu seras un misérable brin de paille auquel je te mettrai lentement le feu.

Il leva sa main au-dessus de sa tête, prêt à appliquer sa sentence.

- Arrête Rumple, s'écria Evana.

* * *

**Et maintenant, il va falloir attendre la suite !**

**J'espère que vous passez de très bonnes vacances d'été ou que vous faites un très bon job d'été. **

**Je vous dis à la prochaine pour un prochain chapitre !**

**Kisara Hamagasaki**


	20. Rédemption - Chapitre XI

**Hello dearies,**

**J'espère que vous avez toutes et tous passé de bonnes vacances (enfin, je ne sais pas pour vous, mais moi, ça fait une semaine que j'ai repris les cours).**

**Ça fait vraiment longtemps que je ne suis pas publié (un mois en fait). Mais rassurez-vous, je ne reviens pas les mains vides. Vous allez avoir droit à deux chapitres à la fois : le premier qui se trouve juste en dessous et le deuxième que vous pourrez retrouver dans Broken Hearts, la fic en parallèle qui sera en fait le premier chapitre. En plus, vous verrez que le chapitre ici est loin d'être petit. C'est le plus long que j'aie écrit jusqu'à présent.**

**Je ne sais pas si c'est la providence qui m'a fait publier aujourd'hui car ce soir, on pourra retrouver Robert Carlyle sur W9 à 20h50 dans le film « The full monty ». Ce soir, vous saurez où me trouver ^^**

**Comme dans tous les chapitres, je remercie Yakibaru, GilmoreGossip, laux, I am Tiny, Miluzine96 pour vos reviews et Gracounette pour avoir mis cette fic en alerte.**

**Je vous souhaite maintenant à tous une très bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Rédemption – Chapitre XI**

Rumplestiltskin leva sa main au-dessus de sa tête, savourant le regard effrayé de Cora. La pauvre Reine de cœur n'avait pas perdu connaissance. Tant mieux, elle verra tout ce qu'il lui réservait jusqu'à la fin sans pouvoir crier ni se débattre. Un comble pour une fille de meunier que de finir en vulgaire brin de paille.

- Adieu _dearie_, murmura-t-il.

Il appela sa magie et sentit aussitôt des picotements dans son corps. Il savait qu'il se retransformait, mais ça lui était égal car ainsi, il se sentait puissant, imbattable. Fini le pitoyable lâche, le canard boiteux, la patte d'araignée et tous les sobriquets qu'on lui avait attribués du temps où il n'était qu'un faible humain. C'était lui le plus puissant ici. Il était le Ténébreux.

- Arrête Rumple !

Au moment où il allait libérer sa magie sur Cora, il sentit un quelqu'un l'agripper dans le dos, des bras qui passèrent autour de sa taille, des mains qui s'agrippaient à sa chemise, des ongles qui s'enfonçaient dans sa peau, une tête qui se posa entre ses omoplates.

Belle.

Non, pas Belle, se reprit-il.

Evana.

Rumple avait oublié qu'elle était là. Il la sentait trembler dans son dos. Elle avait peur. Il lui avait fait peur. Il s'en voulu aussitôt. Il s'était laissé griser par la magie et ses idées de vengeance. Même si ça n'avait été que provisoire, il était redevenu la Bête, celle qui effrayait tout le monde. N'avait-il donc pas retenu la leçon de ces deux cents dernières années ? Il allait refaire la même erreur qu'avec Bae et Belle. Sauf que cette fois-ci, il n'aurait pas été le seul à en souffrir. Il y avait aussi Evana et Henry… et Regina maintenant.

Le mage noir posa son regard sur Cora, toujours si pitoyablement recroquevillée sur le gazon. Il y avait d'autres moyens pour en finir. Des moyens qui ne nécessitaient pas forcément la vengeance. Il abaissa son bras et posa délicatement sa main sur celles de la jeune femme dans son dos. Depuis quand étaient-elles aussi froides ? Lentement, il délia les doigts de sa chemise et libéré de son étreinte, il se tourna vers Evana. Elle avait les yeux rougis et les larmes coulaient encore. Rumple voulut la prendre dans ses bras pour la consoler et la rassurer mais il se ravisa au dernier moment. Avec ces écailles, il ne devait pas être beau à voir. D'un rapide coup d'œil, il put constater que ce n'était pas encore trop grave. Tant qu'il n'était pas encore totalement transformé, il pouvait encore reprendre son apparence normale à condition de ne plus utiliser sa magie pendant plusieurs jours.

- Papa.

Rumple vit Evana s'éloigner de lui pour laisser place à Baelfire. Ce dernier le prit dans ses bras dans vive étreinte. Son état avait sans doute réveillé d'anciens souvenirs désagréables chez son fils. Il se retourna encore une fois vers Evana. Elle semblait un peu anxieuse, surement à cause de la présence de Baelfire et de la façon dont il l'avait traitée dans la bibliothèque.

Soudain, il y eut un grand bruit et toutes les personnes dans le jardin se retournèrent en même temps vers la maison. Le rez-de-chaussée était maintenant à la merci des flammes. Son sort allait ravager toute la demeure.

- Il faut arrêter l'incendie, s'écria Emma en sortant son téléphone portable pour appeler les pompiers.

- Laissez brûler Mlle Swan, intervint Rumple. Il n'y a rien à faire même avec vos pouvoirs. Ces flammes sont imprégnées de magie. Quand toute la maison ne sera plus qu'un tas de cendres, elles disparaitront toutes seules.

- Finalement, dit Blanche Neige. Tout se termine bien. La ville est sauvée, Cora et Crochet sont hors d'état de nuire, nous avons retrouvé tout le monde, Regina a fait le bon choix, la famille s'est considérablement agrandie, C'est une bonne fin heureuse, vous ne trouvez pas ?

- À propos de retrouver tout le monde, dit Blanche Neige. Où est passé Belle ?

Rumple regarda derrière lui, il n'y avait plus personne. Il aurait pourtant juré qu'elle se tenait en retrait à juste quelques mètres. Par instinct, il se retourna vers Cora. La sorcière n'avait pas bougé et dans l'état où elle se trouvait, elle ne pouvait pas utiliser la magie. Alors où était-elle passée ?

Un bruit de vitre brisée attira l'attention de Rumple et il eut juste le temps de voir la silhouette d'Evana pénétrer dans la maison en flammes.

- EVANA !

Rumple voulut se précipiter à sa suite, mais il fut retenu simultanément par David et Emma.

- LÂCHEZ-MOI ! IL FAUT LA SORTIR DE LÀ !

- C'est trop tard, dit Emma. Elle est sûrement morte à l'heure qu'il est.

- Vous ne savez rien ! Elle est vivante, je le sais !

Il essaya de se dégager, mais à sa grande surprise, David le relâcha et demanda à sa fille de faire pareil.

- Pourquoi, demanda la sauveuse.

- Parce que c'est ça le véritable amour. Il est irremplaçable, alors même quand tout espoir semble perdu, il ne faut pas rendre les armes. C'est ce que j'ai fait quand j'ai retrouvé ta mère dans un cercueil de verre. Alors Emma, laisse Gold se battre pour celle qu'il aime car au final l'amour triomphe toujours.

Appréciant le geste du prince, Rumplestiltskin le remercia d'un simple hochement de la tête avant de s'avancer sur la pelouse, face à la maison. Il laissa tomber sa canne par terre et crampa fermement ses pieds dans le sol au mépris de la douleur dans sa jambe. Il concentra la magie dans ses deux mains et la dirigea sur la maison. Un éclat violacé illumina le bâtiment quelques instant et les flammes diminuèrent d'un coup, avant de forcer pour essayer de se libérer de l'étreinte magique. Le mage noir tint bon et ne relâcha pas la pression. Dompter les flammes d'un dragon revenait presque à affronter un véritable dragon à mains nues. Il sentit Regina et Emma poser leurs mains sur chacun de ses bras et joindre leurs forces à la sienne en lui insufflant de la magie, mais elles durent les retirer rapidement et regardèrent avec étonnement les brûlures sur leurs paumes. Rumple savait pourquoi : les flammes essayaient de se libérer et s'en prenaient à lui en essayant de brûler sa magie. C'est en particulier à cause de cette faculté qu'elles étaient si dangereuses. Elles pouvaient brûler la magie elle-même. Le mage noir raffermit sa prise sur les flammes, les forçant encore à se rétracter. D'un œil, il pouvait voir ses écailles recouvrir entièrement sa deuxième main. De plus ses deux mains étaient douloureuses. Il savait ce qu'il lui arriverait : en usant de la magie, il continuait sa transformation et en plus, les flammes essayaient de le faire lâcher prise. Des cloques se mirent à apparaitre sur ses doigts. Mais tout cela lui importait peu. Il n'avait jamais autant eut la foi, alors il n'était pas question de la lâcher maintenant.

- Dis-moi que tu es vivante, murmura-t-il si bas que personne ne l'entendit. Je t'en supplie, reviens-moi.

-oOo-

Quand Mary Margaret avait parlé des fins heureuses, Evana avait tout de suite compris qu'elle avait oublié quelque chose de très important qui se trouvait dans la maison. Tandis que tout le monde était en train de discuter, elle brisa une des fenêtres à l'aide d'une bêche trouvée contre le mur de la maison et entra à l'intérieur. La chaleur se fit tout de suite intense, la fumée lui piquait les yeux et la fit tousser. Pour éviter l'asphyxie, Evana se baissa pour être au plus près du sol. À travers la fumée, elle distingua les flammes qui avaient maintenant pris possession de tout le salon et des pièces adjacentes. Le couloir et la cuisine n'étaient pas encore touchés. Tout en rampant, elle cherchait à tâtons l'escalier du premier étage. La montée fut un véritable calvaire. Elle toussait beaucoup et avait de la peine à reprendre son souffle. La jeune femme arriva finalement dans la chambre d'amis qu'elle avait utilisée et trouva tout de suite l'objet qu'elle cherchait sur la table de chevet : le livre d'Henry. Elle lui avait promis qu'elle le lui rendrait.

La jeune femme fit demi-tour en espérant sortir le plus rapidement possible. C'était une mauvaise idée. La fumée était encore plus épaisse et même en se penchant au plus bas, elle ne pouvait rien voir devant elle. Evana se guidait en longeant un mur et à l'aide de ses souvenirs de la maison. Malheureusement, elle avait mal estimé la longueur du couloir et loupa la première marche d'escaliers. Sa cheville se tordit douloureusement et la jeune femme se rattrapa comme elle le put à la rambarde de l'escalier. Le mal était cependant déjà fait et Evana ne pouvait plus bouger son pied.

-oOo-

Dans le jardin, Baelfire ne pouvait que regarder les événements. Il n'avait jamais vu son père ainsi. Il utilisait toutes ses forces pour contenir les flammes, les empêchant de grandir et de s'étendre. Cependant, le jeune homme savait qu'il peinait. Pourtant, la cause était perdue. En entrant dans cette maison, Belle s'était condamnée à mort. Elle ne ressortait pas et lui continuait de puiser dans sa magie. Son père était-il réellement conscient qu'il prenait le risque de ne plus jamais retrouver son apparence humaine ?

_Tu as toujours été un très bon fils Baelfire. Tu l'as toujours protégé des ténèbres aussi longtemps que tu l'as pu et je sais qu'au moment opportun, tu sauras prendre la bonne décision._

Pourquoi les paroles de la fée bleue lui revenaient en tête maintenant ? Reulm Ghorn lui avait dit ces mots le soir de son arrivée à Storybrooke, comme si elle savait déjà ce qui allait se produire. Bae vit alors que la transformation était presque achevée. Il ne lui restait désormais que la partie droite de son visage. S'il devait faire quelque chose pour protéger son père, c'était maintenant.

- Papa. C'est trop tard maintenant. Si elle était en vie, elle serait ressortie depuis longtemps.

- Non. Je ne la laisserai pas. Je ne l'abandonnerai jamais !

- Je suis désolé.

Il le pensait. Il s'était trompé sur toute la ligne avec Belle. Il l'avait seulement compris depuis quelques minutes quand, malgré le danger, elle avait réussi à arrêter son père. Il adressa une brève prière à la jeune femme, lui demandant de lui pardonner son aveuglement.

_Tu l'as toujours protégé des ténèbres aussi longtemps que tu l'as pu et je sais qu'au moment opportun, tu sauras prendre la bonne décision._

Non, pensa-t-il. Il ne se laisserait pas aller sur le chemin de la facilité. Il existait une autre solution. Il jeta un dernier regard à son père. Maintenant, Baelfire savait ce qu'il devait faire.

-oOo-

Evana sentait déjà la cheville qui enflait dans sa chaussure. Renonçant à tenter de se lever, elle se laissa glisser petit à petit le long de l'escalier. Quand elle arriva en bas, elle analysa rapidement les choix possibles : elle n'arriverait jamais à passer par la fenêtre où elle était entrée. Son seul espoir était d'atteindre la porte arrière, plus facile d'accès, mais aussi plus éloignée

En s'aidant du mur et de la rambarde, Evana arriva à se relever et en s'appuyant sur le mur. Elle avançait progressivement à cloche pied mais cela l'épuisait rapidement et chaque halte qu'elle faisait pour reprendre sa respiration était plus longue. Néanmoins, la jeune femme s'accrochait à une idée : un pas de plus, c'était un instant de moins dans cette maison.

Le plus dur arriva maintenant : trois mètres de couloirs sans murs. C'était le croisement entre le couloir de l'entrée, et le passage qui menait au salon et à la salle à manger. Evana serra son livre contre elle. Si elle tombait, elle ne se sentait pas la force de se relever. Elle traverserait rapidement pour garder l'équilibre le plus longtemps possible. La jeune femme serra contre elle le livre d'Henry. Cela lui donna un petit coup de courage et se lança.

Un saut… rééquilibre, un deuxième… rééquilibre, trois, quatre, cinq, six…déséquilibre… tentative de redressement… trop tard.

Evana eut juste le temps d'amortir le choc avec ses bras. Sa cheville lui faisait maintenant un mal de chien. Elle essaya de se relever sans succès. Elle avait plus de force, il faisait trop chaud, trop étouffant, plus assez d'air… Elle se sentait lourde, elle avait sommeil et la tête lui tournait. L'air ne lui suffisait plus maintenant. Elle se sentit glisser lentement dans l'obscurité.

-oOoOo-

_Belle attendait avec anxiété l'appel de son nouveau maître dans les cuisines du château, mais ce n'était rien comparé à la fois où elle lui avait préparé son premier repas. Cela faisait maintenant trois jours qu'elle était à ses ordres et même s'il lui faisait encore un peu peur quand il lui donnait sa liste de corvée pour la journée, la jeune femme commençait à comprendre comment il fonctionnait et à démêler les plaisanteries de ses paroles sérieuses. Elle commençait même à devancer ses demandes comme celle de lui apporter de la paille pour son rouet tout de suite après lui avoir servi le thé. Belle avait déduit en l'observant qu'après le thé, il allait toujours filler la paille pour en faire de l'or et le soir, toujours à la même heure, elle lui montait son dîner alors même qu'il s'apprêtait à l'appeler. Le lieu du repas dépendait souvent de son humeur. De bon poil, il mangeait dans la salle de réception et s'il se sentait d'humeur charitable, il l'invitait à partager son dîner. Mais dans les cas où il avait passé une mauvaise journée ou qu'il était fatigué en rentrant d'un long voyage, alors Belle devait monter jusqu'à ses appartements et dresser la table dans son salon personnel._

_Il ne l'avait jamais félicitée et elle ne recherchait pas ce genre de distinction, mais jusqu'à aujourd'hui, il ne l'avait jamais punie quand elle avait fait un peu trop cuire la viande lors de son premier essai derrière les fourneaux ou quand elle avait dérangé l'ordre de ses fioles de potions en faisant la poussière. Ce jour-là, il lui en avait juste fait la remarque en la menaçant de la pendre par les chevilles du haut de la tour jusqu'à ce qu'elle se souvienne par cœur de l'ordre de toutes ses potions._

_Mais là, elle savait qu'elle se ferait punir. Dans la matinée, elle s'était blessé le poignet en s'encoublant avec sa longue robe dorée dans un des étroits escaliers du château. Rumplestiltskin était alors de sortie et n'était revenu que de nombreuses heures plus tard. Belle avait fait toutes ses tâches de la journée comme elle le pouvait et, entre deux travaux, elle trempait son poignet dans un sceau d'eau froide pour le faire désenfler._

_- BELLE !_

_C'était ce qu'elle redoutait : l'heure de lui servir son souper. Elle jeta un regard sur le plateau qu'elle avait déjà dressé. Une cloche d'argent recouvrait un gigot d'agneau et des légumes. Elle avait aussi ajouté une saucière, une bouteille de vin rouge et une corbeille de pain frais. Cela rendait le plateau terriblement lourd. À coups sûrs qu'elle le renverserait avant d'arriver dans la salle de réception. Elle avait tout un étage à monter et à traverser. Rumplestiltskin la traiterait alors d'idiote et d'incapable quand il apprendra qu'elle s'était blessée aussi bêtement._

_La jeune femme rassembla ce qui lui restait de courage pour prendre le plateau en essayant d'équilibrer les poids de manière à soulager son poignet fragile. Elle avançait vite dans les couloirs, connaissant déjà le chemin par cœur. Elle fit très attention dans l'escalier et arriva finalement dans la salle de réception. Son maître était déjà là. Comme à son habitude, il était assis à son rouet. À son arrivée, il releva la tête de son ouvrage. Belle déposa le plateau à la place d'honneur, celle en bout de table qu'il prenait à chaque fois. _

_- Ah, vous êtes enfin là, dit-il. Posez donc le plateau ici et ensuite, vous pourrez vous retirer pour la soirée._

_Belle retint un soupir. Il avait désigné l'autre bout de la table. Alors qu'elle croyait son calvaire enfin terminé, elle reprit le plateau et sa main commençait déjà à trembler. La jeune femme longea la table le plus rapidement possible en se mordant la lèvre pour essayer d'oublier la douleur._

_Alors qu'il ne lui restait que deux mètres à parcourir, elle n'en put plus et lâcha le plateau avant d'avoir eu le temps de le reposer sur la table. Le tout s'écroula dans une cacophonie bruyante. Elle baissa les yeux sur le sol. Tout était fichu. La vaisselle de porcelaine était en miettes et le tapis absorbait déjà le vin et la sauce. De sa main valide, elle rassembla aussi rapidement qu'elle le put tous les morceaux de porcelaine sur le plateau._

_- Eh bien, eh bien, susurra le Ténébreux. Nous avons là un magnifique repas complétement gâché. Vous savez pourtant, ma petite Belle, que je n'aime pas le gaspillage. Ce sera donc votre repas pour ce soir. Maintenant retournez en cuisine préparer autre chose._

_Belle ne peut qu'acquiescer de la tête en refoulant ses larmes. Elle se releva pour ramener le plateau à la cuisine et chercher de quoi nettoyer le tapis quand une main osseuse se referma sur son poignet déjà douloureux. Elle ne peut retenir un petit cri. Elle se retourna vers Rumplestiltskin. C'était lui qui venait de l'attrapper._

_- Depuis quand êtes-vous blessée ?_

_- Ce matin. Mais…_

_- Alors pourquoi n'est pas venu me voir dès mon retour ?_

_- Ce n'est pas très grave. Ça guérira très bien tout seul._

_- Vraiment ? Et si vous vous étiez coupée les veines et que vous vous vidiez lentement de votre sang, auriez-vous réagit pareillement ?_

_Belle ne répondit pas. Elle n'avait pensé qu'à la peur qu'il lui inspirait. Pourtant, son maître était un grand mage noir, mais un mage quand même. Il avait sûrement des potions qui pourraient la soigner mais lui demander de l'aide lui était complétement sortit de la tête. Pourtant, il avait prouvé à plusieurs occasions qu'il ne lui voulait pas de mal._

_D'une main ferme mais étonnamment douce, Rumplestiltskin massa doucement son poignet, cherchant l'origine de la blessure. Il s'arrêta quand il toucha pile le centre de la douleur. Belle ne put s'empêcher de se crisper et d'essayer de dégager sa main. Sans un mot, son maître l'en empêcha et passa sa main nimbée d'un léger halo violet. Etonnamment, la douleur disparut d'un coup. Belle pouvait à nouveau bouger son poignet dans tous les sens sans ressentir le moindre mal. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que le Ténébreux ait des pouvoirs de guérison. Cela contrastait mal avec l'idée que tout le monde se faisait de lui… et Belle s'incluait dans le lot. Même un être aussi maléfique que Rumplestiltskin avait ses bons côtés. Comment avait-elle fait pour ne pas le remarquer avant ?_

_- Merci, dit-elle en faisant son plus beau sourire._

_- Ne me remerciez pas. Que ferais-je d'une servante avec un bras en moins ? Ce serait absolument contre-productif. Alors la prochaine fois, venez me voir directement... Ne restez pas plantée là à me fixer. Bougez-vous, il vous reste encore à nettoyer tout ça._

_- Tout de suite, dit-elle en finissant de ramasser la vaisselle cassée._

-oOoOo-

Evana ouvrit brièvement les yeux. Ce qu'elle avait vu était trop vrai pour être un rêve. C'était un souvenir. Il n'était pas apparu par hasard à ce moment-là. La jeune femme était persuadée que c'était Belle qui le lui avait envoyé pour qu'elle se rappelle d'une chose primordiale. La voix enrouée par la fumée, elle essaya de parler :

- Rumple… je suis… ici… Aide-moi…

Evana luttait pour ne pas retomber dans l'inconscience. Elle avait perdu toute notion du temps si ce n'est celle du lent rapprochement des flammes. Alors qu'elle allait perdre tout espoir, elle vit une haute silhouette apparaître entre les flammes. Elle n'arrivait pas à discerner de qui il s'agissait mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de verser quelques larmes de joie. Elle était sauvée.

- Bougez-vous Evana ! Vous comptez rester plantée ici ?

La voix avait la même intonation que celle de son souvenir, mais elle était différente, plus grave. Evana sentit tout d'un coup soulevée du sol et trimballée comme un vulgaire sac de pommes de terre. Elle se demanda si ce n'était pas un délire de son cerveau par manque d'oxygène. Mais l'air pur qui entra dans sa gorge lui prouva que c'était bel et bien vrai. Alors qu'on la posait à même le sol, Evana fut prise d'une impressionnante quinte de toux pour casser la fumée de ses poumons. Elle pouvait à peine entendre quelqu'un demandant aux autres personnes qui s'étaient rassemblées autour d'elle de lui laisser de la place. Une fois qu'elle put à nouveau réfléchir normalement, elle regarda tout autour d'elle. Ils étaient tous là. Emma, Mary Margaret, Henry, David, Regina et Baelfire, le plus proche, était curieusement, le seul recouvert de suie. Pas besoin d'être un génie pour comprendre que c'était lui qui avait bravé le danger pour la sauver. La jeune femme n'en connaissait pas les raisons et elle ne voulait pas les connaitre tout de suite. Une autre personne occupait toutes ses pensées. Elle chercha des yeux M. Gold et l'aperçut seul, dans l'ombre d'un arbre lui tournant le dos.

Elle voulut se relever mais la tête lui tourna et Emma dut l'aider à se rallonger Tandis que tout le monde s'éloignait pour régler des affaires, Evana espérait que M. Gold sorte de l'ombre et vienne lui parler. Elle avait besoin de lui raconter ce qu'elle avait vu. Mais il ne vint pas. À la place, Henry s'approcha doucement avec Regina. La jeune femme se rendit alors compte qu'elle tenait encore le livre des contes contre elle. Il n'avait heureusement rien du tout mis à part la couverture qui dégageait une légère odeur de cendres.

- Ça aurait-été dommage de le laisser brûler, surtout que j'avais promis de te le rendre, lui dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

- Merci Evana, répondit le gamin souriant.

C'est donc pour ça que vous avez risqué votre vie et nous avoir fait une peur bleue par la même occasion, demanda Regina.

Des émotions contraires s'affichaient clairement sur le visage de la Reine. Colère et Joie. Peur et soulagement. Quand Evana sentit qu'elle allait mieux, elle se remit difficilement debout avec l'aide de Regina. Cette dernière emmena la jeune femme vers l'endroit où l'attendaient Emma et Baelfire accompagnée par Henry. Il était temps maintenant que toute cette histoire se termine enfin. La journée avait été très longue et Evana ne rêvait maintenant que d'un lit douillet ou d'un bain chaud dans lequel elle s'endormirait.

- HENRY !

Tout se passa si vite que la jeune femme n'eut pas le temps de tout enregistrer. Elle voyait toutes les personnes devant elle qui avaient des expressions horrifiées sur le visage. Evana se retourna pour voir ce qui les effrayait et elle se retrouva nez à nez avec Cora qui se dressait devant eux, un poignard levé au-dessus de sa tête. Le bras s'abattit et la jeune femme se protégea instinctivement le visage. Sauf qu'elle comprit que ce n'était pas elle qui était visée. C'était Henry. Et elle le comprit une seconde trop tard.

-oOo-

_Non, cela ne pouvait pas se finir comme ça…_

Allongée dans l'herbe, Cora bouillonnait de rage. C'était elle qui aurait dû gagner, c'était elle qui aurait dû se tenir debout devant eux. Tout son plan était tombé à l'eau. Elle ne pourrait jamais être plus puissante que Rumplestiltskin. Mais il était tout de même hors de question de s'avouer vaincue de la sorte. Si elle devait mourir, elle s'arrangerait pour faire le plus de mal possible.

C'est alors qu'elle le vit à quelques pas d'elle en train de parler à Belle. Henry. Il était chéri par tout le monde ici, même par Rumple. Elle avait vu comment le mage noir le regardait. Il avait de l'affection pour lui.

Le plus discrètement possible, Cora tira un poignard hors de sa manche. Personne ne faisait attention à elle et tous étaient sur le point de quitter les lieux. Grave erreur. Il n'y a qu'aux morts qu'on peut tourner le dos. D'un bond, la Reine de cœur se releva, fit les trois pas qui la séparaient du petit garçon et leva son arme au-dessus de sa tête.

- HENRY !

Cora reconnu la voix de la fille de Blanche Neige mais peu importe car c'était déjà trop tard. Sa proie venait à peine de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait. D'un geste vif, elle abattit sa lame droit sur le cœur du petit garçon quand tout à coups, quelque chose attrapa son poignet et serra si fort qu'elle dut lâcher son poignard.

Cora se tourna vers ce qui l'avait empêchée d'accomplir sa vengeance. C'était une racine qui sortait de terre. La Reine de cœur balaya la petite assemblée du regard à la recherche du responsable. Aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître, ce n'étaient ni Rumple, ni Regina. Mais Emma. La gamine avait encore plus surprise que les autres et regardait ses mains avec étonnement. Puis, leurs regards se croisèrent. La sauveuse avait l'air plus sure d'elle maintenant. Elle ferma son poing et d'autres racines s'enroulèrent autour de ses jambes, de ses bras, de son ventre et montèrent jusqu'au épaules. Si elle voulait jouer les sorcières avec elle, et bien elle relevait le défi. Il lui restait assez de magie pour battre cette débutante. La reine de cœur se concentra pour se libérer de ses entraves mais il ne se passa rien. Pourquoi n'arrivait-elle pas à se libérer d'un sort de débutante ? Il y avait quelque chose dans la magie d'Emma Swan qui n'était pas normal, mais elle ne savait pas quoi.

- Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait, s'écria Cora. Pourquoi je n'arrive pas à me libérer ? POURQUOI ?!

Plus elle se débattait, plus les liens se resserraient autour d'elle et l'attirèrent vers le sol pour la forcer à se mettre à genoux. Dieux, qu'est-ce qu'elle détestait être obligée de ployer l'échine devant ses ennemis. Cela lui rappelait trop son ancien statut, fille de meunier. Elle avait dû se mettre à genoux devant Eva et aujourd'hui, elle devait refaire de même avec ses descendants. Où était la justice dans tout cela ? Pourquoi était-ce à elle de se soumettre ?

Rumplestiltskin, qui était resté discret jusqu'à maintenant, s'avança jusqu'à se retrouver au-dessus de Cora. Il s'appuyait lourdement sur sa canne et quand il fut face à elle, il se pencha en avant pour se mettre à sa hauteur. Un sourire de victoire s'étirait sur son visage mais Cora voyait autre chose dans ses yeux. Elle ne saurait dire quoi, mais ce n'était pas l'éclat de la victoire.

- Je vais te le dire puis que tu y tiens _dearie, _dit-il. Aussi grande soit notre maîtrise de la magie, aussi impressionnant et puissants que sont nos sorts, les pouvoirs que nous avons, toi, les autres mages et même moi, restent infimes comparé à ce que la magie peut nous offrir. Pourquoi ? Parce que nous sommes malgré tout des humains et de par notre nature, nous ne pouvons goutter que quelques gouttes de magie. Emma, elle, est issue de la magie la plus puissante qu'il existe : l'amour. Contrairement à nous, elle est née avec la magie en elle. Elle fait partie intégrante d'Emma et est aussi naturelle pour elle que de respirer. Le moindre de ses sorts atteint un degré de perfection que tu ne pourrais qu'en rêver. C'est pour ça qu'un jour…

Rumple se retourna vers la jeune femme qui l'écoutait à la fois étonnée de son exploit et curieuse de ce qu'il allait révéler.

- C'est pour ça qu'un jour, elle deviendra encore plus puissante que moi, acheva le mage avec un sourire de sphinx. Maintenant, je ne veux plus te revoir et ne t'en prend plus jamais à ma famille sinon, tu auras affaire à moi.

Il lui fit un dernier sourire avant de lui tourner le dos et de s'éloigner. C'est alors que sans prévenir, il disparut dans une volute de fumée violette.

- Reviens Rumple, cria Cora. Tu ne peux pas me laisser comme ça !

Les autres semblaient tout aussi surpris. Tandis que la Reine de cœur crachait toute sa haine à qui voulait l'entendre, la famille Charmant essayait de comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé et comment le retrouver. Finalement, une décision que Cora ne put entendre fut prise et tous s'éloignèrent. Tous y compris Regina.

- Reviens ici Regina, hurlait la sorcière. Je suis ta mère, je t'ordonne de me délivrer ! REGINA ! Sale traitresse ! REGINA !

La Reine de cœur se débâtit plus violement que jamais, mais tout ce qu'elle réussit à faire, c'est de resserrer encore plus les liens. Il lui fallut attendre de longues heures, bien longtemps après le coucher du soleil, avant que le sort se dissipe. Cora réussi péniblement à se libérer et se remit debout. Elle avait profité de ce nouveau temps à disposition pour mettre au point un nouveau plan. Ils ne s'y attendraient pas. Un sort mortel et elle serait débarrassée de ces gêneurs, de sa traitresse de fille et d'Emma. Il ne lui resterait plus qu'à prendre les pouvoirs de Rumple et elle serait immortelle et toute puissante. Ainsi ce monde entier s'agenouillerait devant elle.

Soudain, une immense douleur traversa sa poitrine. Cora baissa les yeux sur la lame de la dague qui sortait de sa poitrine. Elle sentit ensuite un souffle chaud contre son oreille et deux mots :

- Pour Alice.

La sorcière releva les yeux vers son assassin. Elle le reconnut et un sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres.

- C'est drôle, dit-elle dans un ultime souffle. J'ai toujours su que ce serait Rumple ou Regina qui me tuerait. Je n'aurais jamais cru que ce serait toi…

Elle tomba ensuite inerte, son sourire accroché à jamais sur son visage. Jefferson se pencha et tâte le pouls.

- Par contre, moi, je le savais depuis le début, dit le chapelier en s'en allant.

* * *

**Alors comment avez-vous trouvé ce chapitre ?**

**Rassurez-vous, même avec la mort de Cora, l'histoire n'en est pas finie pour autant. Maintenant que les choses vont rentrer dans l'ordre, nos héros vont enfin avoir le temps de discuter et de prendre des décisions sur ce qu'ils sont appris ou découvert et de pouvoir vivre avec ces changements.**

**Quand j'aurais plus de temps, je mettrai une courte fic sur l'histoire entre Jefferson et Cora. Le début est déjà écrit, mais comme Broken Hearts, elle n'est pas encore prête d'arriver.**

**Je vous souhaite une bonne soirée et espère vous retrouver sur Broken Hearts.**

**Kisara Hamagasaki**

**P.-S. : Qui regarde « The full monty » ce soir ?**


End file.
